Tiene sus ojos, Draco
by MarieJ97
Summary: Draco se acerco lentamente al bulto que sostenía Harry en brazos. Al verla, se quedo sorprendido y maravillado. Sintió como sus ojos ardían. En el pequeño bulto estaba la pequeña Rose Weasley. Rose al sentirse observada, empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Tenia unos grandes ojos marrones. D/Hr/R & SM/RW
1. Todo por ella

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, los hechizos y todolo demásNO ES MIO, es de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling.**

_Dedicado a Marie M. Adler., , Alive to Live a Lie, hii y Maru._

**¡Gracias por su apoyo y reviews! ¡Muchas,muchas gracias!**

**Espero, que este ficNO LO TOMEN COMO UNA BURLA O PLAGIO A LA HERMOSA HISTORIA DE SEVERUS Y nunca haría eso, si alguien lo encuentra ofensivo y molesto, perdónenme por no ser perfecta.. Perdón..enserio.**

**GANADOR DEL PRIMER LUGAR, DRAMIONE AWARDS 2012, CATEGORIA TRAGEDIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

_Disfruten la lectura :)_

_._

_._

_**Tiene sus ojos, Draco.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte; y acaso no comprendas en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une,_ **nos separa la vida**."

.

.

** Capitulo 1.**

—¿Estás seguro que se lo dirás?— preguntó una mujer con cabellos pelirrojos.

El hombre enfrente de ella asintió apesumbrado para dolor de ella. Hubo un silencio hasta que él contestó:

—Tiene que saberlo..

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron y con nerviosismo agarraba la manga de su blusa.

—¿Para qué? Él solo la lastimaba.. ¿Qué va a querer aquí? Ni siquiera la quería.— respondió la pelirroja. Tenía la nariz roja y una ojeras pronunciadas, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente.

—Eso es un poco de hipocresía, Ginevra— reclamó con un toque de dureza, Harry.

Ginny respiro profundo y asintió. Realmente estaba agotada, sentía que un gran peso estaba sobre sus hombros. Unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos.

_Al igual que a Harry._

Trago saliva fuertemente y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, intentando enviarle todo el apoyo que tenía. Aun y cuando ella no tenía fuerzas.

—Todo estará bien..— le susurró acariciando su mejilla.

Harry apoyó el rostro en el hombro de ella y sin evitarlo algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro y después lo sintió temblar levemente.

—No..no sé, eran como mis hermanos.

Ginny asintió con pesadez, todo estaba demasiado reciente.

—Harry, Ron era mi hermano y Hermione mi mejor amiga. También me duele todo esto. Solo hay que esperar..

En eso Harry se separa bruscamente de ella y se levanta para asi respirar fuertemente y mirarla. En sus ojos, habia algo que hizo que Ginny se encogiera un poco. Algo que solo había visto en Harry cuando Sirius murió. La oscuridad.

—¿ESPERAR? ¡¿ESPERAR QUÉ?— gritó haciendo que Ginny derramara mas lagrimas y empezara a sollozar. Abruptamente Harry empezo caminar alrededor de la habitación como un león enjaulado—. Primero Neville y Hannah, luego Tonks y Remus y Seamus.. ¡AHORA RON Y HERMIONE!— Exclamó cayendo al piso lentamente con los ojos derrotados y unas últimas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro y se acerco lentamente hacia Ginny.— Dime Ginny.. ¿Quieres esperar a que seamos los próximos? ¿O que sean James y Albus?..

Ginny abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Que haremos?— susurró con su labio inferior temblando, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

—No lo sé.

—Harry, y además están buscando a Rose..

Harry asintió con pesadez.

—Lo sé.., por eso he llamado a Malfoy.

El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir fuertemente.

—Pe..pero— Ella sentía toda la habitación dar vueltas, no podia escuchar sus pensamientos por el latir de su corazón. ¿Sentirá lo mismo al verlo?—. Él odia a Rose..

—Cambiara de opinión- respondió tajantemente. Observo de reojo a Ginny que movía inquietas sus manos en su regazo-. ¿Por qué mas crees que lo llamaría?

—Yo, creí…

—Ginny— dijo Harry interrumpiéndola. Suavemente miro para abajo y agarro sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Ginny sintió un pequeño cosquilleo ahí.—. Yo ya te perdone.

Ella le sonrió débilmente, pero era una sonrisa sincera.

—Es solo que..

Pero fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta. Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrir no se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy ahí.

—Pasa Malfoy..

—Espero que sea bueno por lo que me hayas llamado Potter. ¿Sabes aunque sea que horas son? ¡Por Merlín!- respondió un indignado Draco. Tenía su cabello mojado por la suave llovizna que había afuera. Harry lo observó y se dio cuenta que habia cambiado. A pesar que habian pasado solo unos pocos años, el rubio habia cambiado. Estaba mas alto y todas las redondeces y características de la adolescencia habian desaparecido para siempre. Ahora era un adulto. Lo único que le extraño a Harry, fueron los ojos de él. No eran los mismos de siempre.

A Draco realmente le había sorprendido que Potter le llamara a esas horas y sabiendo que estaba en el extranjero debía ser algo sumamente importante.

Después de algunos segundos, Harry suspiro lentamente cerrando sus ojos, era demasiado doloroso para decirlo. Apretó fuertemente sus manos.

—No sabes nada.. ¿Verdad?- preguntó, rogando internamente que Malfoy lo supiera, para ahorrarse decirle todo lo que paso..esa noche.

Draco levanto una ceja con curiosidad, deseoso de irse. No para nada queria olvidarlo todo. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella..

—Exactamente no.., estaba en Paris, Potter si no te habrás dado cuenta. Hace tres días que mi hijo nació.

Harry asintió levemente, separando su vista de él.

—Sí, lo supe. Felicidades, casi igual que Hermio..

—Así que— empezó Draco interrumpiéndolo pareciendo desinteresado, aunque no estaba ni un poco—. ¿De qué querías hablar? Tengo familia que me espera.

—¿No lo sabes?— repitió Harry con un tono apagado.

Draco lo miró a los ojos directamente pero Harry bajo la mirada. Pasaban los segundos y nada, se acerco y lo agarro por lo hombros.

—Potter, ¿Qué debería saber?—pregunto ya impaciente Draco, pero al sentir como Harry temblaba, se extrañó— ¿Pero qué..

—No pude hacer nada- interrumpió Harry- fue algo inevitable y no me lo voy a perdonar..— siguió, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, su respiración se volvía cada vez mas alterada. Draco empezó a escuchar como Harry empezó a sollozar.—nunca..

Un millón de ideas pasaron por la mente de Draco, ¿Qué habrá pasado que haya puesto a Potter así? pero pregunto por la primera que pensó.

—Es algo.. ¿sobre ella?..

Al ver que Harry no contestaba, se empezó a imaginar miles de cosas. A ella no.., por favor a ella no.. despues de todo..no..

—¡JODER! ¡CONTESTA POTTER!—empezó a sacudirlo violentamente, pero Harry sollozaba más fuerte y simplemente se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de Draco y se sentó lentamente en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—No pude evitarlo.. no lo pude evitar..nunca me lo perdonare..nunca— es lo único que se oía en la habitación.

Draco desesperado empezó a pasarse las manos sobre su pelo rubio, miraba nerviosamente la habitación, hasta encontrar en una esquina a la esposa de Potter mirándolo con frialdad y con algunas lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla.

No se sentía mal al verla, se sentía incómodo, por todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella. Ginny lo miraba con casi dolor en su corazón.

—Ginevra ¿Que ha pasado?— preguntó Draco en un tono áspero, hosco.

Ginny suspiro fuertemente al darse cuenta que la llamaba Ginevra. No Ginny. No pelirroja. Y entonces, se dio cuenta que nunca volverian esos tiempos. Nunca más. Pero así, después de algunos segundos en silencio y al ver la impaciencia del rubio, ella siguió:

—Los atacaron.

Vio como sus ojos grises perdieron brillo y como su mandíbula se tensaba. Ella sintió un retortijón en el estomago. Empezó a sentir ansiedad, rabia, furia, tristeza, todo mezclado para albergar un solo sentimiento: Envidia.

_Él nunca se había preocupado por ella cuando estaban juntos.._

Después se sintió mala persona. ¿Cómo rayos puede pensar en eso en un momento asi? ¿Aun y cuando paso todo eso, aun tenia el rencor hacia Hermione? Se salió de sus pensamientos repentinamente al ver a Draco, caminar a grandes pasos hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?— le preguntó temblorosa. El rubio se detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees Ginevra? A San Mungo— respondió Draco sin mirarla-. La atacaron, se que me dijeron que no podia verla pero..

—¿San.. Mungo?— lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Sí, ¿O esta ella en otro hospital?- _Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

Ginny solo bajo la mirada.

—Dime en que hospital esta— le exigió.

Se acerco lentamente hacia Ginny, que poco a poco ella se alejaba asustada. Conocía a la perfección a Draco. Conocía esa mirada, la había soñado tantas noches.

—Dime— exigió nuevamente cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de Ginny.

Lo extrañaba, se decía Ginny. Extrañaba sus labios, sus ojos grises, su pelo rubio. Aun sabiendo que nunca fue de ella. Extrañaba esos días junto a él, todo lo que compartieron juntos, como a pesar de su pasado lo amo.. tal vez demasiado. Pero al saber que todo eso fue para darle celos a su amiga, su mundo simplemente se derrumbo.

Ahora tiene familia y alguien que a la ama y la perdona a pesar de todo: Harry.

Al ver a Harry intentar levantarse del piso débilmente. Ginny corrió hacia él y lo sujetó brevemente para que sentara en el sillón. Volteó hacia Draco y suspiro.

—No está en ningún hospital Draco — respondió lo más dura que pudo—. Fue hace unas horas cuando recibimos el patronus de Hermione— suspiró nuevamente y continuo—. Harry fue junto a unos aurores, pero al llegar solo vieron como su casa se…— De Ginny, empezaron a salir pequeños sollozos, pero al voltear hacia Draco se dio cuenta que no la miraba. El rubio miraba por la ventana, pero lo que hizo que Ginny dejara de sollozar era ver una lagrima de él recorriendo su mejilla. —Incendiaba..

Draco respiro fuertemente y movió la mano como diciéndole: "Sigue". Ginny asintió aunque sabiendo que él no la observaba.

—Hicieron todo lo que pudieron, entraron y..— Los ojos de Ginny se achicaron lentamente— Encontraron a Ron en las escaleras semi-quemado, lo mataron con un Avada..—Soltó un pequeño sollozo—. Siguieron buscando a Hermione y a Rose y..— fue interrumpida por un grito de Draco.

—¡No sigas! ¡No sigas!— se repetía Draco gritando con los oídos tapados y le salían lagrimas por sus ojos. Sus ojos, un gris iceberg ahora eran un gris metálico por las lágrimas. Ginny se acerco a él y le quito las manos de los oídos con cariño.

—Draco.. tienes que saber la verdad…— le susurró. Él negó aun con la cabeza. No podia. No podia con mas.

Draco seguía sin mirarla, si no fuera porque había visto lágrimas hubiera pensado que no estaba dolido. Pero en absoluto le sorprendia. Siempre había sido así, un hombre imperturbable. Pero Ginny logró sentir sus manos temblar.

—Encontraron a Hermione en su habitación.. muerta por un imperdonable.— Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir todo el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo. Él rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente y apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Ginny mientras sollozaba fuertemente.

Ginny se quedo paralizada totalmente. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginarlo verlo en aquel estado. Tan débil.. tan humano. Pero algo hizo que continuara: la idea de que tenia que saber por lo que habia venido y también, sin saberlo, al apreciar la confianza de él hacia ella para poder demostrarle sus sentimientos.

—Siguieron buscando a Rose..—Siguió Ginny después de un tiempo en silencio intentando calmarlo—. Al no encontrar a Rose creyeron que la habían secuestrado o peor asesinado-La pelirroja sintió dolor al pensar lo que hubiera sido de su pequeña sobrina. Esa pequeña que habia capturado su corazón en solo segundos después de haberla visto por primera vez. Daría lo que sea por ella. Rose tenía lo mejor de Ron y Hermione-. Pero antes de irse, escucharon un llanto, Harry lo siguió y se encontró a Rose en un pequeño closet de la habitación de Ron y Hermione— Ginny sintió temblar aun mas a Draco—. Pero.. ¿Sabes algo Draco?

—¿Qué?— pregunto Draco aun pegado a Ginny. Su voz sonaba rasposa y débil por las lagrimas.

—Fue difícil sacar a Rose de ahí, ya que tenía un hechizo protector muy poderoso. Harry me conto que muy pocos magos sabian realizarlo, uno que se hacía con un gran sacrificio.

—Dime— pregunto Draco alejándose lentamente de Ginny. Ella observó con casi temor como sus ojos se oscurecian. Mala señal. Pero aun así, no bajo la cabeza por ningun segundo—. ¿Cómo se llama el hechizo?

Ginny sabía que al decirlo, desataría lo peor de Draco.

—_Protegus Anima_

Draco se tenso totalmente, sus ojos grises se hicieron hielo puro, sus manos se hicieron puños.

En eso sonó el llanto de un bebe.

—Oh no..— Susurró Ginny, preocupada alejandose de él hacia una puerta continua— Se despertó Rose, tendré que ir rápido antes de que despierte a Albus.

Ginny volteó hacia Harry y se quedo levemente confundida al ver como se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

—¡Petrificus Totallus!— gritó Harry haciendo que Draco se petrificara bajo el marco de la puerta. Después, Harry se acerco y lo despetrifico. Lo agarro violentamente de las esquinas de su traje. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos, recuperando repentinamente la fuerza que se habia ido.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Rosie— lo amenazó Harry, la pequeña Rosie, ella no tenia culpa de nada de esto..nada.

Draco se soltó furiosamente de Harry. _¿Como puede apoyar a ese monstruo? ¿No era amigo de Hermione y Weasley?_

—¡Ella mato a Hermione!—gritó furioso, Draco agarrandose fuertemente de su cabello. Después con desesperación lo miro. Casi suplicandole que dijera que solo era un retorcido juego. Que solo era una jugarreta por todos los años llenos de peleas. Que Hermione y Weasley iban a salir por esa puerta con una sonrisa burlona y gritando: "¡Te la tragaste, hurón!".

—¡Ella no la mato! ¡Hermione se sacrifico por ella!— respondió Harry con la misma intensidad, despertandolo al instante de sus pensamientos.

Draco molesto, golpeó y destrozó todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Furioso consigo intentaba detenerlo pero Harry solo le decía con la mirada que los dejara a solas. Después de tanto insistir Ginny, resignada, se fue con Rose.

_Dejando solos a Harry y a Draco._

Después de varios minutos, Draco exhalo cansado y volteo hacia Harry. Su mirada de furia poco a poco se volvió de melancolía y tristeza.

—**Potter.. dijiste que la protegerías, dijiste que si me alejaba de ella, nadie la perseguiría**— Harry asintió con pesadez. —. **¡Joder! ¡Por protegerla le había dicho que la engañe con Astoria!**— dijo dándole una patada a la puerta rabioso.

—Es por eso que te he llamado aquí..— empezó Harry firmemente.

Draco volteo a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó con desconfianza. Después de aquello, Harry Potter habia perdido la confianza de él para siempre.

—Buscan a Rosie y quiero que me ayudes a protegerla. Te necesito, quiero que cuidaras de ella hasta que haya acabado con los magos tenebrosos que están atacando.

—¿Estas jodido?— escupió Draco con todo el veneno que pudo— ¿Porque querría cuidar a esa cosa que mató a Hermione?

—Porque..

—¿Por qué Potter? eh ¿Porqué?.— dijo interrumpiéndolo Draco que le dio la espalda a Harry.

Harry suspiro, cansado. Fue entonces cuando el rubio por un momento se detuvo y lo observo detenidamente. La ropa del elegido lucía sumamente desastrosa y tenia varios moretones junto con algunas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo pero sobre todo, era su rostro. Parecia como si ya hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para no hacerlo más, era el rostro de alguien que ya habia vivido demasiado. Era el ejemplo de la desesperanza. Pero aun así, habia algo en su mirada, era la razón por la que Potter aun después de todo.. seguia ahi. Y por esa razón Draco cedió.

—_Tiene sus ojos, Draco_. Es igual que ella, solo tienes que verla..

Harry vio como Draco tensaba todos los músculos mientras volteaba lentamente hacia él.

—Quiero verla, ahora.— exigió.

Harry asintió y salió de la habitación. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos regreso junto con Ginny que miraba a Draco con desconfianza.

Draco se acerco lentamente al bulto que tenia Harry en brazos.

Al verla, se quedo sorprendido y maravillado y sintió como sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que querían salir.

_En el pequeño bulto estaba la pequeña Rose Weasley._

Era apenas una bebe de tres meses de edad. Tenía un hermoso pelo pelirrojo. Pero lo que tenia diferente es que tenía unos pequeños rizos que hicieron a Draco sonreír. Tenía una nariz respingona igual a la de Hermione y hacia casi el mismo gesto de ella, al dormir. También tenia alguna que otra peca, pero no tantas como los que tienen los Weasley. Rose al sentirse observada, empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

_Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones._

Draco se quedó sin aliento por unos momentos, era como ver a Hermione otra vez. De repente sintió la ganas de protegerla y cuidarla como si fuera su propia hija.. como lo iba a ser.

—Ya te puedes llevar a Rosie, Ginny.

Ginny asintió, agarrando a Rosie.

—Adios Draco— se despidió en un susurro para sí misma, sabía que después de ese noche, jamás lo vería igual como antes. Ginny no es tonta, ella sabe la oscuridad que hay en este momento en el corazón de Malfoy, que tal vez.. hasta después de muchos años se curaría.. tal vez. Porque confirmó esa misma noche, lo que suponía todo este tiempo. Él había amado a Hermione Granger..él la ama.

Al salir Ginny, Draco se acerco a Harry.

—Vendré por ella en la mañana, tengo que arreglarlo con Astoria.

Harry asintió. Draco empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y al abrir la puerta escucho la voz de Harry.

—_¿Después de tanto tiempo?_— preguntó Harry, pero dentro de él, sabia la respuesta de antemano.

—_Siempre_— respondió Draco, saliendo de la casa, aun con la tormenta afuera.

_Es que a veces, el amor es así de impredecible._

_Nunca sabes cuando llegara._

_Y nunca sabes con quien._

.

.

.

.

_Chan chan chan! xD Hola gente! Les traigo un nuevo One-Shoot que saque de una pregunta de tumblr._

_¿Qué pasaría si un dia Ron y Hermione mueren y le encomiendan a Draco cuidar a Rose? ¿La cuidaría? ¿La cuidaría fielmente igual que Snape con Harry? WAA:'D_

_Bueno.. del one-shoot pasado.. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y por ponerme en favoritos, story alert y autor alert.. ¡LOS AMO A TODOS! :'D Aunque no me dañaría uno que otro review(-8 jojo :B_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_RE-EDITADOMartes 13 de Marzo del 2012_

**Hola nuevamente a este hermoso One-shoot. Me trae demasiados recuerdos, ****quisiera decirles que se que no soy la mejor escritora, que no describo muy bien los escenarios & los sentimientos pero se que algun dia crecere como escritora.. ya lo verán.**

**Bueno este re-editado es por casi llegar a los 4O reviews en mi fic: Where he goes, goes the fire. Se que diran.. ¿Celebrando a los 4O reviews? ._. ¡Pero así soy yo! xD Bueno.. aun me faltan seguir con varios fics, pero me he quedado un poco varada, y con mis examanes finales, basketball, concursos de ortografía, concursos de novelas -Que por cierto, participe con un one-shoot de este perfil :) ¡Deseenme suerte! :D- ¡BUUUUF! Demasiado *O***

**luna black: ¡Felicidades! Me gusto tu comentario, eres la primera que critica una historia mía.- No es sarcasmo, ni nada malo-Nuncahabía recibido una critica así como: Demasiados puntos suspensivos, demasiadas comas y cosas así :). Se que no dijiste esoxD pero decir que mi historia fue copada (?) Es un progresoxD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**Shiraze Tao, lady, G. Tempus, Serena Princesita Hale, Lorena, Isjustasadsong, jennydcg, Just a little Shooting Star, MidnghtGrey, Lady Maring & luna black.**

_RE-EDITADOJueves 16 de Agosto del 2012._

**¡Hola! Bueno, les traje aquí el fic.. ya que le vi algunos HORRORES ortográficos y celebrando mis casi 50 reviews en este fic..**

**Espero, que este ficNO LO TOMEN COMO UNA BURLA O PLAGIO A LA HERMOSA HISTORIA DE SEVERUS Y nunca haría eso, si alguien lo encuentra ofensivo y molesto, perdónenme por no ser perfecta.. perdón..enserio.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, ENSERIO.**

**Con MUCHO AMOR:**

**-MarieJ97**


	2. Años despues

**Disclaimer: Personajes hechos por nuestra reina J.K. Rowling. Y la trama hecha en el avión de Madrid a México D.F.**

_Dedicado a mi familia; que aun son ignorantes de esto y que tal vez, nunca lo verán.. _

_._

_._

_**Tiene sus ojos, Draco.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"El amor, para que sea auténtico, debe_** costarnos**_." —Madre Teresa de Calcuta_

.

.

**Capitulo 2.**

—¿Y papá?

Una joven pelirroja se giro y le sonrió débilmente a la pequeña Alanna Malfoy.

—Es catorce de agosto, Alie.

Alanna frunció levemente su ceño e hizo un puchero. Rose Malfoy le sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

—No me gusta que papi este encerrado — susurró la pequeña rubia mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lagrimas.

—Ni a mi— dijo Rose inclinándose y abrazándola fuertemente. Después de algunos segundos sintió a Alanna sollozar.

Desde el resquicio de la puerta de la habitación de enfrente estaba Scorpius Malfoy viéndolas con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas. Furioso, se las quito bruscamente y a zancadas pateo su escritorio, su cama. Agarro su almohada y la despedazo.

Odiaba esa situación.

Odiaba ver a su hermana pequeña llorar. Odiaba ver como su padre se encerraba en su oficina cada catorce de agosto a tomar alcohol hasta quedar inconsciente el otro día. Odiaba ver como su madre huía de aquella situación yéndose de compras un día antes. **Odiaba sobre todo a Rose Weasley. Para él, siempre seria Weasley.** Odiaba lo que ella le hacía sentir con una sola mirada.

Joder, por su culpa sus padres estaban así.

La pequeña Alanna los puede ver felices, pero Rose y él no. Ellos veían como a veces evitaban su mirada.

Y fue así como Scorpius dejo que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas por primera vez.

.

.

.

—Ya, calma..calma.

—Rosie, ¿Sabes porque papá esta triste?

La pelirroja frunció los labios indecisa. Nadie en la casa se atrevía romper la burbuja de felicidad de Alanna que tenia acerca de su familia. Recordó el día en que la pequeña rubia había escuchado los sollozos de su padre. En la noche había estado junto con Scorpius intentando que Alanna no escuchara los gritos..las discusiones..

—Porque esta triste y se siente mal — respondió únicamente Rose.

La arrulló y la llevo hacia su habitación para así, recostarla en su cama. Con decisión se dirigió hacia la salida de Malfoy Hall.

Habían días en que Rose, no se sentia comouna Malfoy, si no como una Weasley. Había días, en que le decía a Draco y a Astoria que iría a la biblioteca pública, pero en realidad iba su casa. Su verdadero hogar.

El catorce de agosto del 2006, en una casa situada en Godric's Hollow, hubo un ataque. Provocado por unos mortífagos sedientos. Sedientos de venganza. Sedientos de sangre_. Los Inquisidores_. Querían la sangre los que hicieron posible la caída de su Señor.

Y cayó en los más inocentes.

Esa noche, Ron y Hermione Weasley fallecieron. Esa noche, Rose se quedó sin padres. Esa noche, Draco Malfoy hizo la más grande demostración de amor que le pudo hacer a su madre: la adopto. La crió como si fuera su hija, intentando no cometer los mismos errores que su padre Lucius Malfoy había cometido con él.

Rose suspiro poniendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, internándose a lo que quedo de la casa. El gran héroe mágico, Harry Potter quiso que la casa quedara como estuvo ese día. Como recuerdo permanente de los grandes héroes que hubo aun después de la guerra. _De los que aun terminada la guerra, pelearon por lo que querían..y que nunca volvieron._

Con lágrimas en los ojos, subió las escaleras viendo algunos de los retratos que quedaron aun después del fuego que no se había llevado Harry Potter, aunque estuvieran muy maltratados. Rose tenía la sospecha de que Potter (que técnicamente era su tío, pero nunca veía) sabía que iba a esa casa de vez en cuando porque parecía que intentaron restaurar algunas cosas.

En una foto pegada en la pared estaba su padre Ronald sonriendo y abrazando a su madre Hermione que estaba sujetando a una bebe de cabellos pelirrojos. Era ella. Realmente eran una familia feliz.

Había otra, de la boda de sus padres. Estaba su madre, reluciente luciendo su embarazo de cinco meses abrazada de un Ronald mirándola con amor y orgullo. Detrás de ellos, estaban todos los invitados vitoreando o saludando a la cámara. Había un detalle que se le había escapado a Rose durante años y que hace semanas descubrió. En la multitud de los invitados había un destello rubio y fue como descubrió a Draco Malfoy detrás de todos viendo a su madre con anhelo. Algo que rompió el corazón de Rose.

Sollozando, se encamino hacia el cuarto que le pertenecía sus padres, donde habían encontrado muerta a su madre y ahí se encontró lo que menos esperaba.

Estaba Draco Malfoy sentado con las piernas abiertas en la esquina, perdiendo toda la elegancia con la que siempre lo veía Rose. Algo que estrujo el corazón de la pelirroja.

Draco levanto la mirada al sentir una presencia y vio a su hija sollozar.

—Rosie— dijo quedamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a casa. —ordenó.. No quería que su hija lo viera en esa situación.

—Vine a casa, no me iré— respondió Rose frunciendo el ceño y levantando el mentón altivamente. Gesto que hizo que Draco inmediatamente agarrara de la botella de alcohol que tenia y bebiera la mitad de un solo trago. —¡No! Papá no tomes mas..por favor..

Draco negó y siguió tomando rápidamente.

—Vete—ordenó cuando vio que su botella se había acabado.

—No..papá..

—Qué.

Rose se mordió el labio fuertemente, nunca su padre le había hablado de ese modo.

—Yo también la extraño—dijo mientras corría hacia Draco y lo abrazaba fuertemente. El rubio al sentir a Rose empezó a sollozar. La pelirroja también con él.

Ninguno supo cuanto estuvieran así, abrazados y llorando en el hombro del otro. Fue un momento tan inolvidable e intimo que recordarían años después. **Un momento padre e hija.**

Hubo un momento en que se quedaron en silencio y Draco susurro:— ¿Sabes? te pareces tanto a tu madre.

—¿Sí? — preguntó Rose viendo a Draco..como su padre..como nunca antes..

—_Tienes sus ojos, Rosie._

Rose le sonrió y siguió abrazada de él. Disfruto de los pocos minutos que tenían juntos hasta que Draco le dijera que era muy tarde y que tenían que regresar. Abrazados, se dirigieron hacia Malfoy Hall.

Sin saber, que una mujer castaña los miraba nostálgicamente.

—¿Ha visto eso señorita Granger?

Hermione se sobresaltó y encontró a su lado a Albus Dumbledore viéndola sonriente.

—¿Se refiere si he visto a mi hija? Sí — contestó Hermione volviendo su vista hacia las dos figuras que estaban caminando.

—Y al señor Malfoy— La castaña suspiro y asintió—. Oh querida, el amor es un misterio. Nunca sabes lo que depara. Y cuando sabes que lo tienes, sientes que puedes hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona. El verdadero amor hace hacerte cosas inimaginables. Y creo que esto, se ha comprobado con el señor Malfoy.

Hermione lo oyó mientras veía a su hija Rose, ya toda una mujer de catorce años, abrazada del que alguna vez fue su gran amor, Draco Malfoy. Nunca sabría el rubio, cuan agradecidos estaban Ron y ella. Aunque, a pesar del pasado turbio que tuvo con Draco, le dolía que él aun le llorara cada vez que era un catorce de agosto. Por dentro, sintió un pequeño regocijo al saber que a pesar de todo, no la había olvidado del todo.

—Su hija será muy fuerte— dijo Dumbledore mirando a Rose—. Tiene su inteligencia, la valentía del señor Weasley y la astucia del señor Malfoy.

Hermione sonrio orgullosa.

—Lo sé— susurró.

Dumbledore observó el cielo y sonrió.

—Ya es hora de irnos —dijo. La castaña aun seguía observando a las figuras que cada vez se iban alejando mas—. ¿Algo que decir?

—Gracias Draco, por todo— En eso, Hermione se sorprendió al ver como el rubio pareció que la oyó porque se volteo y le sonrió. —¿Pero como…?

—El amor, señorita Granger..el amor.

.

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**

**HOLAAAA. Bueno, es una continuación del One-shot que hice hace demasiado tiempoooooooo. ¿Agosto 12 del 2011? Bueno, espero que les guste. Quise hacerle una continuación con respecto a todo lo que sintió después Rose, Scorpius, Draco, Astoria, Hermione, etc. Tal vez le siga con un poco más. ¿Qué les parece?**

**Les quiero agradecer por su apoyo en mi nuevo fic: DIE IN YOUR ARMS.**

**Es un nuevo proyecto con muchas sorpresas mas.**

**Se subirá el nuevo capítulo al rato, ya lo tengo escrito. Al igual que el muy pedido epilogo de Where he goes, goes the fire.**

**Ademas, cuando avance hasta el capitul dependa de los reviews, subiré un nuevo proyecto de fic: Mi semana con Draco Malfoy. Me inspire en el titulo de la película My week with Marilyn, es todo xd.**

**Tengo un nuevo twitter, por si me quieren seguir que es: **/_writing_** para cualquier cosa y además si me siguen, yo los seguire :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!**

**Pasense por los nuevos fics que he subido, recuerden que sin ustedes.. no seria nada :')**

**Con una palmada en el hombro y un abrazo les manda:**

**MarieJ97.**


	3. Revelando la verdad

**Disclaimer: Personajes hechos por nuestra reina J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía.**

_Dedicado a mi Robert. Oh como te extraño.._

_._

_._

_**Tiene sus ojos, Draco.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"El_** valor**_, al igual que el _**amor**_, necesita alimentarse de esperanzas." —Napoleón Bonaporte._

.

.

**Capitulo 3.**

—Buen día.

Albus sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, Ginny que sonrió orgullosa al verlo. Su hijo tenía quince años cumplidos y era tan parecido a su padre, pero al parecer, para dolor de los dos heredo mucho la actitud de Ronald.

—Buenos días. Mamá, tengo mucha hambre— exclamó Albus frotándose las manos esperando el desayuno que le daría Ginny. La pelirroja negó con su cabeza riendo. Se parecían tanto.

—Cuando no, Al— comentó James, entrando a la cocina y sirviéndose un poco de jugo despreocupado.

—Buenos días a ti también- saludó Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Su hijo, James Sirius ya iba para su sexto año en Hogwarts, pero al parecer, era el que menos había heredado de Harry y ella. Su cabello casi le caia a los hombros y era color castaño junto a unos grandes ojos marrones, aunque la actitud obviamente la había heredado de su abuelo y de su tíos Fred y George.

—Hola ma— saludó James con una sonrisilla mientras le untaba mantequilla a su pan ignorando por completo el "Si serás..".

—¿Y Lily? — preguntó Ginny al ver que una cabecita pelirroja no aparecía por el lugar.

—Ya sabes, arreglándose.

—¿Arreglándose? — Ginny frunció el ceño. Lily apenas cumpliría trece años. Era muy chica para preocuparse en que vestirse o como la verán los demás.. "O como la vera alguien.."

—¿Enserio no sabes? — preguntó Albus entornando los ojos hastiado.

—Se está arreglando por culpa de Scorpius Malfoy— soltó James como si hablara del clima pero con cierto rencor.

—¡Ya sé! todo este verano a estado hablado de él. Quiere cambiar por él.

—¿Y de donde se conocen? — preguntó Ginny temblorosa intentando que sus hijos no lo notaran dando una risita. Ahí, fue cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta que el destino lo maneja un señor gordo que mira todo y que siempre la quiere joder. Porque, al parecer, si sus hijos estaban en lo correcto. La historia se vuelve a repetir.

—Apenas ahora a finales de su tercer año. Porque por miedo, nunca había notado a los Slytherins. Al verlo, pensó que era un ángel del cielo.

—Caído, querrás decir— susurró James agarrando el plato que le ofrecía su madre.

—¿Caído?

—Sí. Obviamente, Lily nunca ha visto a la familia Malfoy..

—Y como todos, hasta se sorprendió de Rose Malfoy.

—¿Se sorprendió? — preguntó Ginny.

—Sí mamá. Muchos chicos en Hogwarts aun se sorprenden en las navidades o el primero de septiembre, cuando los Malfoy van a dejar a Scorpius y Rose.

—Ah..

—Sí. Ver a Rose, que es pelirroja entre todos esas cabezas rubias y una cabeza castaño claro, es algo raro.. —dijo Albus repentinamente interesado.

—Yo antes creía que Rose si era una Malfoy. — admitió James pensativo mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla en su tostada.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Albus, curioso. El tema de Rose Malfoy, hizo que se le quitara rápidamente el apetito. Todo de ella, le parecía extravagante y misterioso.

—Pues, sabrás que Astoria Malfoy es castaña ¿no?

—Creo que capto eso.

—Bien, pues Draco Malfoy es rubio..

—Pues también capt..

—Okay, pues la combinación de casi amarillo y castaño.. Es rojo ¿no?

—Casi amarrillo— repitió Ginny con una risita—. ¡Cada cosa que se te ocurre James!

—¡Pues sí! ¿No lo has visto?

—No es casi amarillo.. es rubio platinado..- dijo Ginny mientras le servía a Albus e involuntariamente al pensar en el rubio se le escapo una media sonrisa, aun después de tanto tiempo..quedaba un poco de él, en el corazón de la pelirroja.

—Para mí que se lo tiñe-—expusó Albus, contrariado— Ese color no es normal.

—Si y bueno.. Rose es un poco creída. — siguió James.

—¿Creída? ¿Quién es creída? —preguntó Harry Potter entrando a la cocina directo hacia su esposa, quien lo recibió con un casto beso en la mejilla. Ginny le dio su café, con lo que Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Rosebud Malfoy.. — respondió Albus arrugando la nariz.

—Aunque, no debes negar que esta como quiere— dijo James con una sonrisa de lado..que provoco que a Ginny diera un gritito y Harry escupiera todo el café..en la pequeña Lily que acababa de entrar.

—¡CALIENTE! — gritó corriendo escaleras arriba.

Albus y James reían a carcajadas mientras Ginny limpiaba el café que derramo Harry.

—No le veo la gracia— reclamó Ginny seria, lo que hizo que los dos jóvenes se callaran inmediatamente. Cuando su madre, ponía esa mirada, no había nadie que la pudiera detener.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso James Sirius Potter— sentenció Harry mirándolo con un poco de furia y miedo.

—Pero.. —comenzó James, confuso. ¿Es que sus padres nunca la habían visto? Sí, Rose Malfoy estaba linda, hermosa.** Pero había algo en ella que lo repelaba**. Cuando la vio por primera vez, en la selección de casas pensó que iba a quedar en Slytherin, pero para sorpresa de él quedo en Gryffindor. Aun y cuando Rosebud Malfoy tenia solo once años ya tenia ese porte orgulloso y una expresión fría en el rostro.

—Naa, por mi no se preocupen. Malfoy está en mi clase, pero ella es una sabelotodo—informó Albus a la ligera evitando la mirada de sus padres.

_Sin saber que en un futuro, recordaría esas palabras y se arrepentiría._

—¿Sabelotodo? — preguntó Harry en un hilo de voz, sintiendo cosquillas en la base del estomago. Se le hacía tan familiar lo que decía su hijo —¿También mandona?

Albus asintió férvidamente.

—¿Como lo supiste?

—Intuición.. — susurró Harry con un brillo en los ojos, que no paso desapercibido por James que se puso incomodo y curioso. ¿Pero que tanto sabe sobre la familia Malfoy?

—La odio— sentenció Albus— La odio.

Un rayo cruzó por su mente, mostrando a gran velocidad todos los encuentros que habia tenido con ella. Las discusiones las miradas..

—Odiar es una palabra grande Albus— aconsejó Ginny, viendo la mirada que ponía su hijo después de mencionar aquello.

—Al igual que amor— comentó Lily con un nuevo vestido puesto y con las mejillas sonrojadas, gesto que provocó a Harry frunciera el ceño.

—Tu estas muy chiquita princesa— dijo Harry abrazando a la pequeña pelirroja. Lily frunció el ceño por un momento y casi soltaba un "Papá, ya no soy una pequeña" pero al ver el rostro de su padre, solo asintió y le respondió abrazándolo fuertemente.

—El punto de toda la plática es que Rosebud no es una Malfoy.

—¿Y eso como saben? — indagó Harry alzando una ceja. James asintió e inflo su pecho de orgullo al saber que algo que su padre no. ¿Cuántas veces podían pasar aquello?

—Pues fácil.

—¿Si?

—Bueno hay rumores de que a Malfoy, no la querían sus padres verdaderos, así que la dejaron a la deriva y la rescato Astoria Malfoy.

—¿En serio? — Albus suspiro cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. Tal vez, era por eso que Rose, se escondía mucho en la biblioteca. Tal vez, por eso era que no tenía muchos amigos y era muy reservada.

—Sí. Que sus padres eran magos aliados con Voldemort y no la queri..- explicaba James en tono lúgubre pero se vio interrumpido por la risa sarcástica de Ginny y los pasos apresurados de Harry hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Albus, extrañado.

—Nos vemos en la Madriguera— habló sin voltear a verlos cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ginny lo miro enfurecida y Albus se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y ahora que dije? —preguntó James.

.

.

.

—Buenos días— saludó Rose sentándose en pequeña mesa de la cocina. La cocina de los Malfoy, era muy grande a decir verdad. Con grandes ventanales y mucho paisaje que ver. Astoria Malfoy se encontraba a lado de ella, sonriéndole. Para Rose, Astoria era como su segunda madre. Siempre le ayudaba en lo que podía y estaba al pendiente de ella. Algún día, iba a agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Adoptarla al mismo tiempo que había tenido a Scorpius. Aceptarla como si fuera suya.

Recuerda que una vez en Hogwarts en sus primeros días de su tercer año. El profesor Binns les encomendó una tarea que trataba de escribir sobre las personas que más admiraban. Muchos compañeros, llegaron con informes sobre Harry Potter, sobre héroes de guerra y ella simplemente llego con un informe sobre sus padres.

—Buenos días Rosie. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te dejaron dormir los trabajadores?

—Algo— picó la pelirroja a propósito y Astoria sonrió, con toda la naturalidad del mundo agarró un mechón rojo y se lo colocó detras de la oreja. Rose sonrió y por una milésima de segundo Astoria puso una mueca. Era tan parecida a Hermione Weasley.

—Ya sabes cómo es Draco. Quiere todo a lo muggle. Y ha querido desde hace tiempo ese quiosco en el jardín— Astoria pusó los ojos en blanco, la pelirroja resopló.

—Buen día— saludó Scorpius entrando a la cocina con la pequeña Alanna en brazos.

—Igualmente— dijo Astoria levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla y agarrando a Alanna—. ¿Qué quieren de desayunar?

—Unos huevos estarían bien—comentó Scorpis con una sonrisa. Su mirada se dirigió a Rose como siempre y la vio observando por la ventana. Esa mañana, se había hecho un moño suelto, resaltando su delgado cuello y su piel bronceada. Tenía puestos unos jeans junto con una sencilla blusa roja de tirantes.

—Rosebud Jean Malfoy quítate esa blusa de inmediato— se oyó la imponente voz de Draco Malfoy entrando a la cocina y viendo a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Porque? — pregunto Rose viendo que su blusa solo tenía estampado una pequeña rosa. No era nada malo ¿O sí?

—¡Estas mostrando todo!

—Claro que no Draco— la defendió Astoria evitando su mirada, Draco por un momento tragó saliva. Su esposa se veía linda esa mañana—. Se ve bien.

—Sí — acotó Scorpius, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan hacia él. Rose lo observo esperanzada. ¿Acaso ya le tenía cariño después de tantos años? Pero su alma cayó a sus pies ante la respuesta del joven rubio—. Quítatela Weasley. Estas mostrando todo.

—Si serás.. — replicó Rose levantándose de su asiento apuntándolo.

—¡Ya! ¡Cálmense! — gritó Astoria poniéndose entre los dos—. ¡Van para su quinto año! ¿Y aun se pelean?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Astoria—expusó Draco fríamente—. Scorpius, Rose es una Malfoy. Ya te lo hemos dicho y no hay punto de discusión.

—Lo que digan— masculló Scorpius saliendo de la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas cariño? — preguntó Astoria agarrándose nerviosamente su cabello. Otra pelea más-. ¡Scorpius! ¡SCORPIUS!

—¡Donde no esté ella! — bramó Scorpius apuntándola —. ¡Toda esta familia se desmorona gracias a ella! —Su mirada se dirigió hacia ella, que al parecer se había encogido ante la mirada de su hermanastro—. Te odio Weasley.

Rose sintió como sus lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas. Desde pequeños, Scorpius nunca la había abrazado. Nunca habían hablado como hermanos. Desde que su padre llora los catorces de agosto, siempre le recrimina que es culpa suya. Y es lo que pensaba Rose y se sentía culpable. Y aun así, si se disculpaba Scorpius reía amargamente y le escupía un "¿Te disculpas por nacer?". ¿Es que las cosas nunca iban a cambiar?

—¡Scorpi malo! — Lo regaño la pequeña Alanna, saltando de los brazos de su madre y corriendo hacia su hermana — Rosie tú no eres mala —susurró con cariño abrazándole los pies. Rose sonrió enternecida, mientras acariciaba levemente el cabello rubio de su pequeña hermana.

—¡Hasta Alanna la quiere más que a mí!

—PORQUE TU NO PASAS TIEMPO CON ELLA— gritó Draco enfurecido, viendo como débilmente Rose se agachaba y abrazaba a la pequeña Alanna. Antes, Draco observaba como al sentirse sola Alanna al primero en recurrir para entretenerse era con Scorpius. Pero el rubio, desde hace mucho tiempo no le ponía mucha atención. Le decía que no podía, que tenia tarea pendiente. Algo que el mismo Draco Malfoy no se tragaba. Su hijo, al igual que Rose, eran los mejores de su promoción. Así que Alanna empezó a recurrir con Rose con más frecuencia y así convirtiéndose en su hermana favorita. Todo esto provocado por el mismo Scorpius. Tenía que atener a las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Tú.. —Susurro Scorpius apuntándolo—. La quieres mas a ella ¿verdad? Más que a mí, ¿eh? Solo porque se parece a Hermione Weasley. Supéralo— escupió Scorpius con lagrimas en los ojos—. Supéralo por el bien de esta familia. Y joder, dejen a Rose con los Potter, su legitima familia.

—¡Scorpius! ¡Cállate! — lo asaltó Astoria sorprendiendo a todos. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas al ver como Scorpius le gritaba a su padre y como él, su esposo se ponia pálido —. ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡No le hables así a tu padre!

—También..También te morías por decirle algo así madre.. — susurró Scorpius con su voz débil por las lágrimas. Sus ojos grises habían ennegrecido por la rabia y la desazón de saberse que estaba en una familia que poco a poco se desboronaba y todo por una intrusa que veía toda la escena sollozando. Como la odiaba Scorpius.. Pero también, sin saberlo como la amaba.

Astoria, al instante sintió un nudo en la garganta y observo por primera vez a su esposo Draco. Sí, ella lo sabía. Él no la amaba como ella a él, pero era comprometido con su familia y eso era lo que más le importaba. Aunque su corazón se rompiera cada vez que sabía que se iba hacia Godric's Hollow. El lugar donde era antes la casa de Hermione Weasley. Año, tras año, cada catorce de agosto que Draco le llora a Hermione ella huye. Lo sabe, es cobarde. Habían días en que podía con la tensión en la casa. Pero con ver los ojos de sus hijos y de su esposo unas fuerzas cobran en ella.

Draco no había hablado. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. Miraba fijamente a su hijo. _¿A qué grado había llegado su amor hacia Hermione Granger que había lastimado tanto a su familia?_ A veces.. Solo a veces deseaba..No haberle respondido a Potter esa noche. Pero al ver la pequeña carita de Rose sonreírle, decirle papá o que sus enormes ojos castaños tan parecidos a su siempre amada Hermione, se iluminan al reírse.. se retracta de lo que piensa. Y piensa, sí. Lo valio.

—Yo..hijo.. —empezó Draco pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Rose.

—No. Él tiene razón. —dijo Rose sin observar la reacción de sus padres—. Yo no pertenezco aquí.

Rose se había dado cuenta, al ver la mirada de su padre al mirar a Scorpius. Su padre había titubeado después de que Scorpius le dijera que tenía que llevarla con los Potter. Había dudado. Y no lo culpaba de preferirlo a él. Scorpius si era su hijo y ella solo era una intrusa en sus vidas. Si solo hubiera muerto en el incendio junto a sus verdaderos padres..

—¡Pero qué dices Rosie! — Exclamó Astoria acercándose hacia la joven y agarrando su rostro suavemente—Tu perteneces aquí..

—No te irás con los Potter—sentenció Draco observandola severamente. Scorpius casi escupía en el piso por la rabia al ver como sus padres se esmeraban en cuidarla. ¿Es qué no se daban cuenta que la familia se caia en pedazos por ella?

—No me iré con los Potter, tal vez pueda quedarme con mis abuelos paternos.

—¿Con Narcissa? — preguntó Astoria confusa, no entendiendo a la primera, pero Draco si había entendido.

—¡No te irás a esa pocilga! ¡Me niego rotundamente!

—Sí. Que se vaya— siseó Scorpius siendo callado por la mirada de su madre.

—¡No te vayas Rosie! —lloró Alanna—. Tu eres mi hermanita.

—¿Sabes Alanna? también tienes un hermano—susurró el joven rubio siendo callado ahora por Draco.

—Por favor, aunque solo por un tiempo— insistió Rose—. Falta una semana para regresar a Hogwarts.

—¡Pero no pasamos mucho tiempo contigo!—peleó Astoria. Si se trataba de su familia, pelearía con garras. Como toda Malfoy que era.

—Por favor— insistió nuevamente Rose—. Solo veo a Arthur y a Molly muy pocas veces al año.

—Pero.. —se oyó la aguda voz de Astoria pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

—Solo unos días— susurró viéndola con los ojos vidriosos.

—Unos días—repitió Rose, dejando a Alanna en el suelo y dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación.

Draco la vio irse con el corazón encogido. Vio su cabello pelirrojo ondearse con el viento, recordándole a Hermione por un pequeño instante.

—Ahora tu —se dirigió Astoria enfadada hacia Scorpius —. Estas castigado. Si Rose decide quedarse allá..

—Si se lo permito.. — susurró Draco amenazadoramente.

—Quedara en tu conciencia. — sentenció la joven señora Malfoy.

—Si se va, hare fiesta— respondió dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

—¡Scorpius! ¡Vuelva acá!

—Dejalo tranquilo Astoria— la calmó Draco. — Todo esto se resolverá en días.

—Ojala —susurró Astoria dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

**Ojala..**

.

.

Ding, dong.

—¿Pero qué..? — empezó George Weasley al ver a la no tan pequeña familia Malfoy congregada en la entrada.

—Buenas tardes Weasley— saludó Draco educadamente, aunque después de tantos años, mirándolo con desconfianza. George le sonrió levemente para después mirar para otro lado, discretamente. Aun le daba verguenza lo que paso hace tantos años..

—Hola tío— se oyó la voz de Rose asomándose con Alanna agarrada de su mano y del otro lado agarrando una maleta.

—¡Rosie! — George les abrió la puerta para entrar y se dirigió hacia la persona que para él era importante: su sobrina Rose.—¿Cómo estas hermosa? —preguntó ya cuando la tenia abrazada fuertemente.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar— rió al ver como la recibía su tío. — ¿Y Roxie y Fred?

—¡Te extrañan un montón! — Comentó alegremente pero al ver la mirada lúgubre de los demás Malfoy se aclaro la garganta. —¿Qué les parece si entramos?

—Bien— gruño Draco en voz baja ganándose un golpe de parte de Astoria.

—¿Rosie? — preguntó Molly al ver a los Malfoy entrar a la Madriguera. Por un momento, sintió su corazón detenerse al no ver a su nieta-. ¿Donde esta..?

—Aquí abuela— respondió Rose aun en los brazos de su sonriente tío.

—¡MI BEBE! ¡MIRA COMO HAS CRECIDO! — se dirigió casi corriendo y abrazo fuertemente a Rose, dejándola casi morada. La pelirroja sonrió sintiendo el abrazo de su abuela pero en un momento que se esfumo rápidamente penso que si la queria mucho..¿porqué la dejo¡

—Es mia— murmuró Draco receloso, mirando la atención que recibía Rose. Nadie lo escucho y pensó ironicamente que cuando salía a relucir sus sentimientos-casi siempre por descuido- nadie lo notaba.

—Sí, sí— dijo Molly mirando embelesada a Rose —. ¡Tienen suerte! Por Hogwarts, se quedaran varios días la familia. ¿Se quedan a comer?

—Oh no —negó Astoria incomoda—. Solo vinimos a dejar a Rose unos días con ustedes— terminó con un nudo en la garganta. Nunca habían dejado a Rose con ellos tantos días y a pesar de todo, ama a Rose, como ama a Scorpius y Alanna.

—¡Mas que estupendo! — comentó George casi brincando, en un año completo no habia visto para nada a su sobrina—. ¡Ven Rosie! No creo que sepan Roxy y Fred..

—¿Rosie? — Angelina asomo su cabeza de la cocina y sonrió radiante —. ¡Estas bien grande!

—¿Verdad? — susurró George abrazándola mas fuerte.

—¡Y hermosa! debe de tener a muchos chicos detrás..

—Sobre mi cadáver— dijeron al unísono Draco y George haciendo reír a Angelina.

—¿Malfoy? — Todos los presentes voltearon para ver a la familia Potter asomando su cabeza en la entrada al oír el alboroto.

Rose sintió como su garganta se secaba. Nunca había convivido con los Potter, siempre sus padres intentaban ir cuando no estaban ellos, todo estaba arreglado. Y ahora, que están ahí todos juntos, se revelaría la verdad. Ya que no creía que los hermanos Potter supieran que ella era su prima.

—¿Malfoy? — gruñó Albus al ver a Rose, cosa que no lo gusto para nada a Draco. Ya que, fue y abrazo protectoramente a su hija.

—Si, aquí estoy— respondió Draco solemnemente.

Lily miraba todo detrás de James pero al ver que se encontraba Scorpius en la esquina, se sonrojo furiosamente. El joven Malfoy se dio cuenta del gesto y le guiño un ojo. Rose frunció el ceño y eso hizo que Scorpius sonriera de lado. Haría que ella pagara a toda costa. **A cualquier precio.**

—No los esperaba ver aquí—exclamó Harry serio observando de reojo a Rose. Desde hace casi catorce años que no la ve así de cerca, siempre a lo lejos. La veía de vez en cuando en la estación de tren o cuando la sorprendía yendo a la casa de Ron y Hermione. Rose tenía una piel bronceada aunque un poco pálida, porque se le podían notar las pecas que adornaban su delicado rostro, su cabello pelirrojo caía en un pequeño moño suelto de su indomable cabello, haciendo a Harry sonreír. ¡Y sus ojos, por Merlín! pensó. Se parecían tanto a los de Hermione.

—Vinimos a dejar a Rose unos días aquí.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó James receloso, aunque miraba con una sonrisa de lado a Rose. Astoria desaprobo ese gesto al verlo y se dirigió también a lado de Rose junto con Alanna.

-—¡Que linda bebé! — comentó alegre Lily, haciendo caso omiso a la tensión que se estaba dando en la sala. Se acerco a Alanna. —Hola soy Lily.

—Hola Lily— saludó tímidamente Alanna.

—¡Dijo mi nombre! — exclamó con una risita la pequeña pelirroja. Observo con una sonrisa a la mujer enfrente de ella para después suspirar. Ella sabia lo que queria. Scorpius Malfoy.

—Se llama Alanna— le dijo Astoria a Lily, mirando con orgullo a su pequeña. Tenia sus ojos verdes pero el color del cabello de su padre. Lo demás, era exactamente a ella.

—Es como un ángel— susurró Lily observando de reojo a Scorpius.

—Porque— empezó Draco con una sonrisa torcida, habia llegado la hora—-. Quería pasar tiempo con su familia paterna.

—¿Pa..terna? — dijo James en un hilo de voz. Albus de sopetón, se puso palido.

—Querido Potter, Rose es tu prima.

Al terminar de decir eso, se escucho el sonido del cuerpo de Albus al caer al suelo.

—¡Albus! — Ginny salto hacia él y empezó a tocar su pulso.

—Solo se asusto— dijo James al verlo.

—Sí. —exclamó Ginny con la ayuda de George llevándoselo a un sillón.

—Rose es hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley— empezó a explicar George tranquilamente. Al ver el rostro de sus sobrinos y la expresión de su cuñado Harry supo las consecuencias que todos los Weasley habian cometido.

—¿Nuestros tíos que fallecieron? — preguntó Lily triste porque siempre deseo conocerlos. Los había visto en fotos, de vez en cuando en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Su tía Hermione era una mujer muy bella y su tío Ron parecía un sujeto muy divertido. Sus padres, al ver sus fotos se entristecían. Así que un día, entre sus hermanos y ellas no se permitieron las ranas de chocolate.

—¿Y qué hace con los Malfoy? —preguntó James receloso frunciendo el ceño.

George se quedo callado al no saber que decir y miro a Draco y a Harry para que le respondieran.

—Porque soy un amigo de la señorita Granger— contestó Draco a la pregunta con un nudo en la garganta y evitando mirar a Astoria-. Y yo..

—Señora Weasley, padre— lo corrigió Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado que hizo hervir la sangre a Draco.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en que Rose sea mi prima— comentó James encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisita muy al estilo Sirius Black.

—¿Sabes lo que es incesto, no? — preguntó Draco entre dientes e intentando aguantarse las ganas de golpear al hijo de Potter. Por la mirada que le lanzaba a su pequeña, se notaba que le atraía.

—¡Draco! — lo reprendió Astoria, aunque no tanto, al ver las miradas que le dirigía el joven Potter a Rose.

—Compórtate James. — Harry miro a su hijo callándolo con una mirada. James solo levanto sus manos en señal de "Ya, ya, calma" y se sentó en el sillón junto a Lily.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema tampoco— comentó risueña —¡Tendré una prima más!

—El que me preocupa es Albus— murmuró Ginny sin quitarle la mirada a Draco y alternando hacia Albus, que yacía inconsciente en un sillón apartado siendo atendido por Molly y Angelina.

—Yo hablare con él— la secundó Harry abrazándola tiernamente, haciendo sonrojar a Ginny.

—Creo que es todo — dijo Astoria intentando acabar todo eso pronto—. Si necesitas algo.. — comenzó abrazando a Rose mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes.

— Claro mamá, te amo — susurró respondiéndole el abrazo.

— Y señora Weasley— dijo Astoria dirigiéndose a Molly al terminar de abrazar a Rose, que comenzó a despedirse de Alanna — Rose es alérgica a las nueces, le gusta antes de dormir leche caliente, le asustan las arañas y al despertar le encantan las ventanas abiertas.. Siente que su padre Ronald la despierta — terminó con los ojos llorosos.

Molly asintió aun sorprendida de que se preocupara mucho por Rose y le dijera todo eso.

— Es alérgica al maní también— añadió Draco ahora abrazando a Rose—. Al menos media hora, estudia y no le gusta que la interrumpan.

— Créame— comentó desdeñosamente Scorpius saliendo de la casa, pero no antes sin haberle lanzado una mirada a Lily.

— La cuidaremos bien— comentó Ginny sorprendida también al ver al gran Draco Malfoy despidiendo a Rose con los ojos vidriosos y mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente, como aguantándose no llorar.

— Convivirá mas con los Weasley— comentó Harry intentando aligerar la tensión y guiñándole un ojo a Rose, quien lo recibió incomoda. Aun sabiendo que eran parientes, no soportaba la idea de que ese hombre era amigo de sus padres y hubiera permitido que se alejara de los Weasley.

— Adiós amor— se despidió Astoria hipeando y con Alanna en brazos saliendo de la casa.

— Cuídala — amenazó Draco dirigiéndose hacia Harry viendo como Rose platicaba alegremente con sus los hermanos Potter—. Esta vez, quiero a ella con bien.

Harry se aguanto de darle una patada en su albino trasero al oír su comentario. Si supiera el que el mismo también se recrimina no haber cuidado bien a Hermione y Ron..

—Por supuesto — gruño en respuesta.

Y así, observando a su hija sonriendo felizmente con su familia legitima, Draco Malfoy se desapareció.

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITLO 3.**

**Hooola. Bueno, ya que vi la gran aceptación que tuvo el segundo capitulo de esta historia me dije: "Hay que darles un buen regalo!" Y aquí vengo, con 14 humildes páginas de Word..**

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, por sus reviews y por agregar a favoritos esta historia.**

**Creo que con esta historia han olvidado a la pequeña historia de 'Die in your arms' xDD.**

**Sin ustedes, esta historia no seria nada.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Los sigue leyendo una escritora con una camisa que dice "I LOVE TOM FELTON":**

**-MarieJ97**

**Pd: Para cualquier cosa, esta historia se esta subiendo en POTTERFICS. Con el mismo usuario con el que estoy aquí. :)**

**Pd2: Para saber adelantos, preguntas y actualizaciones de fics aquí en mi twitter: ** _ writing _ (sin espacios) GRACIAS. Los seguiré si me siguen :)


	4. Cobardes

**Disclaimer: Personajes hechos por nuestra reina J.K. Rowling. **

_Dedicado a mis amigas Perla y Valeria;las extraño un montón.._

_._

_._

_**Tiene sus ojos, Draco.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Tenemos la mala costumbre de querer a medias, de no mostrar lo que sentimos a los que están cerca, tenemos la mala costumbre de echar en falta lo que amamos sólo cuando lo perdemos es cuando añoramos._**Tenemos la mala costumbre de perder el tiempo, buscando tantas metas falsas**_, tantos falsos sueñ la mala costumbre de no apreciar lo que de verdad importa, y sólo entonces te das cuenta de lo que de verdad importa .."_

_— Federico Moccia._

.

.

**Capitulo 4.**

—Buenos días señorita Granger.

Hermione respingó nerviosa y se volteó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la voz. Caminando hacia ella, estaba el profesor Flitwick que le sonreía amablemente.

—Buenos días, profesor— saludó, intentando no desviar la mirada de su profesor. Flitwick aminoró el paso y se puso al frente de la clase. Era la primera clase que tenían en ese día y Hermione ya quería que terminara.

—Buenos días clase— los demás alumnos, dijeron un perezoso "Buenos días" mientras preparaban sus pergaminos y tintas—. Hoy veremos acerca de una magia muy avanzada. Es un hechizo que no vendrá en sus éxtasis, porque es muy difícil de hacer y pocos magos lo han hecho.

Algunos alumnos miraron al profesor con curiosidad, mientras que otros ya apostaban quien podría hacerlo y quién no. Hermione sintió un extraño entusiasmo acerca sobre aprender ese hechizo, tal vez un poco para distraerse y probar su talento en la magia.

—Si muy pocos magos lo han podido hacer, ¿Porqué lo aprenderemos hoy?— preguntó Hermione, curiosa. Pero en ese momento sintió un escalofrió recorriéndola por la espina dorsal. Y sabía porque era. **Él la estaba observando**. No necesitaba voltear para saber que era su mirada la que estaba clavada en su nuca y en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Buena pregunta señorita Granger y se la responderé con gusto. Este hechizo venia hace casi diecisiete años en los éxtasis, pero al ver que muchos de los alumnos no podían conjurarlo lo tuvieron que anular — explicó Flitwick mientras saltaba de donde estaba y empezaba a caminar por el salón. Hermione asintió, aunque sabía que el profesor no vio ese gesto porque se obligó a si misma a no voltear hacia atrás.

—Hoy veremos el hechizo _Protegus Anima_.

—¿Y de que trata profesor?

—Sencillo, señor Nott, como dice el nombre, este hechizo protege al que se le lanzó. No sé si me explique bien..

—¿Como un protego?— preguntó nuevamente Theo Nott mirando con una chispa de curiosidad al profesor. Flitwick negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Casi..casi..

—Protege el alma. _Protegus anima_, cuida a una persona aunque no esté a la vista o esté lejos de máximo unos quince metros — Hermione había leído sobre aquel hechizo en la biblioteca pero no se encontraba como hacer ese hechizo.

—Muy bien hecho, cinco puntos para Gryffindor—felicitó Flitwick pero Hermione estaba lejos de estar contenta. Con un nudo en la garganta, volteó hacia Harry quien la observó también con un presentimiento. Los dos sentían que Flitwick no les enseñaba eso porque le daba curiosidad. No. Tenía un propósito.

—_Protegus anima_ es uno de los hechizos más poderosos y difíciles de hacer. Para hacerlo, tienen que apuntarse mientras recitan el hechizo, después a la persona que quieras proteger le tienes que dar tu varita, pero recuerden...**tienes que amar demasiado a esa persona para hacerlo..no lo subestimen el amor es una magia muy poderosa..  
><strong>  
>Hermione involuntariamente, sin querer volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con su mirada. Con él. Mirandola intensamente y parecía que el color gris de sus ojos se derretía.<p>

"Si tengo una hija...quiero que tenga tus ojos"

.

.

.

—¿Tu materia favorita?

—Mmm— Rose se movió de su asiento nerviosa, sintiendo la mirada de Harry y Ginevra Potter. Rose no podía dejar de pensar que por esas dos personas se tuvo que alejar de toda su familia paterna. ¿Ella que tenía de culpa de no morir aquel día? —Encantamientos.

—Que bueno Rosie..— dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Miró a su sobrina de casi quince años que los miraba entre incomoda y triste. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su amiga, Hermione estaban intentando contener las lágrimas. Ginny sintió un retortijón el estomago al percatarse del daño que había provocado en ella. Lo sabía. En su vida había cometido miles de errores, pero ese fue el más grande. Alejar a Rose de su familia.

—Gracias señora Potter.

—Oh..dime Ginny, cielo.

—Lo siento, pero aun no puedo llamarla así— sonrió débilmente Rose y alzó su mano rápidamente, deseosa de acabar con ello.

—¿Sí, Rosie?— preguntó Molly desde la otra esquina de la mesa.

—¿Puedo retirarme? Estoy un poco cansada..

—¿Pero qué...?— preguntó James pero fue callado por la mirada Harry.

—Claro Rosie— Harry vio a Rose subir rápidamente las escaleras y suspiró. Pero no pudo escapársele una sonrisa y observó a su hijo James que tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca adornaba en su rostro. Tenía la misma actitud que Sirius tuvo al estar por primera vez con Hermione. No todos se acostumbraban a los estrictos modales de Hermione y ahora ver a Rose pero con los modales de los Malfoy..era como regresar al pasado con un giratiempo.

—¿Quién rayos dice "¿Puedo retirarme?" cuando simplemente se puede salir y ya?— James resopló y su primo Fred ll negó con la cabeza. _Él no está acostumbrado a Rosie._

—Alguien con educación, quizás— agregó con una risita mientras James lo fulminaba con la mirada. Ginny sonrió. Con eso yo creo que se le quito todo lo atractivo de Rose para James.

—Déjenla muchachos, ella ha vivido muchas cosas muy difíciles..— empezó Molly pero fue interrumpida por Albus, que tenía un curioso brillo en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, vivir con los Malfoy debe ser muy difícil y más porque ellos la consienten demasiado..

—Y con su gran mansión— agregó James.

—Ustedes no saben nada.

La voz de Harry se oyó por toda la mesa imponiendo un silencio absoluto en la habitación. Albus tragó en seco. Su padre estaba mal. Lo sabía por su mirada. Su mirada se había cristalizado y veía distraídamente la ventana aunque tenía endurecida sus facciones.

—Ustedes tienen unos padres que los aman y darían todo por ustedes. —aclaró Harry mirando ahora a sus hijos quienes al sentir su mirada se encogieron en sus asientos.

—¿Saben que a la familia Malfoy no sale mucho verdad?— preguntó fríamente Ginny observando como la culpa empezaba a aparecer en el rostro de sus hijos—. ¿Que Draco y Astoria Malfoy la protegen demasiado porque temen que vuelvan magos oscuros y la intenten matar? El mismo miedo que yo siento cada día por ustedes. Pero yo sé que no pasara nada. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Esa es la duda del mañana. Los Malfoy nunca han sido famosos por sus demostraciones de afecto en público. Pero todo lo que han hecho por Rose, nosotros—apuntó a todos los presentes—. Les agradecemos la vida. Nosotros fuimos cobardes. Débiles. Porque al ver el rostro de Rose era imposible no recordar a sus tíos Ronald y Hermione. En esos tiempos había mucho dolor, yo ya no podía más con esa situación y no creo que haya sido la única. Así que respétenla. Protéjanla. Ella es su prima.

—¿Pero porque nunca supimos que ella era nuestra prima hasta ahora?— preguntó Albus cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, intentando evitar las ganas de llorar. Toda su vida había visto a su familia como unos grandes héroes de guerra pero ahora..los veía débiles, los veía humanos.

—Ya te lo dijo tu madre— Albus volteó hacia su tío George que tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas—. Fuimos cobardes.

Albus negó y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y los miró a todos con asco.

—Cobardes— pronunció.

Angelina empezó a sollozar fuertemente mientras Harry miraba aun fijamente a su hijo. Hasta él se dio cuenta de eso.. Pensó.

Y así, salió Albus de la Madriguera.

.

.  
>.<p>

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Sí, sí ya sé que esta muuuy corto el capítulo pero es una probada. ¡Ya tengo el otro capítulo! TAL VEZ, lo subiré en tres o dos días así que atentos.**

***¡Muchas gracias por los reviews en mi drabble "Su propia familia" Dramione!**

***Gracias por todos sus reviews y para comentarles que esta historia también se está publicando en Potterfics :).**

***Creo que no se pone muuuy bien mi twitter, pero aquí está xD: arroba: _ writing _ Ahí publico cuando subo (He visto que a veces falla en eso así que ahí publico, además te doy follow back y respondo cualquier cosa del fic.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Con muchooooooooooooo amor: MarieJ97.**


	5. El amanecer junto a la oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling excepto algunos que vinieron de mi imaginación.**

_Dedicado a mi Serpiente y a mi Robert._

**AVISO: Edite el capitulo un poco porque al parecer no me explique bien porque algunos no le entendieron. Cualquier cosa, avisen. Gracias por todo!**

_._

_._

_**Tiene sus ojos, Draco.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Estoy perdida sin ti. Me siento sola y fría_**. ¿Cuándo piensas volver?**_"_

.

.

**Capitulo 5.**

—Bien, ¿todo listo?

Rose se relamió los labios y asintió nerviosa. Hermione le sonrió con ternura y le puso un mechon rebelde detrás de su oreja mientras Ron le platicaba nuevamente a Hugo como vencieron su tío Harry, su madre y él a un perro de tres cabezas. Hugo suspiró triste, imaginándose las aventuras que viviría cuando estuviera en Hogwarts y que estaría nuevamente a lado de su hermana. Sin embargo, ella se le adelantaría y tendría que esperar dos largos años más.

—¡Ya quiero ir a Hogwarts!—dijo, llamando la atención de sus dos padres. Hermione le dio un beso en la cabeza, Rose le acaricio el hombro en señal de apoyo mientras Ron miraba orgulloso a su familia y se dirigió hacia Hugo.

—Ya veras, se te pasara rapidísimo— comentó mientras le daba unas palmaditas de consolación en su espalda. Hugo asintió y se abrazo a su padre. De repente Rose feliz apuntó hacia donde la neblina se dispersaba. Ahí empezaban a aparecer la familia Potter que los miraban sonrientes.

Lo primero que le llamo la atención a Rose Weasley fueron los ojos verdes de su primo Albus que la miraba fijamente. Él se acerco rápidamente hacia ella.

—Hola— saludó. Rose se coloco un mechón rebelde tras su oreja y resopló—. Al parecer, ya te pusiste tu uniforme.

—Sí, mi madre cuando iba a Hogwarts ya la tenía puesta—comento Rose alegremente mientras para él se daba una vuelta, luciéndolo—. Yo quería hacerlo igual que ella.

Albus sonrió y Rose le correspondió. Se quedaron por segundos callados, mirándose detenidamente. Sin darse cuenta que cada vez sus familias se acercaban más a ellos.

—Ya saben— Ron hablaba a espaldas de Albus y Rose—. Si no entran a Gryffindor los desheredo.

Hugo y Lily rieron, mientras Albus y Rose se miraron preocupados.

—¡Ron!— reclamó Hermione checando por enésima vez la mochila de Rose—. ¿Ron?— preguntó al ver la cara de su esposo ponerse roja.

—Mira allá Harry— apuntó Ron sin discreción e ignorando completamente a Hermione.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba con su esposa e hijo en el andén. Serios, observaban cuidadosos su alrededor. Draco traía una túnica negra abotonada hasta el cuello, mientras que su esposa Astoria portaba una túnica elegante azul fuerte que hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes. Rose los miro con curiosidad y fue cuando lo vio a él, cuando unos ojos grises se clavaron en ella. **Su mirada la quemaba. La miraba de una forma que la incómoda y la hacía sentir bien al mismo tiempo**. El chico, que estaba al lado de sus padres, le dio la espalda y empezó a hablar con sus padres.

—Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius— refunfuño Ron pero volteo ahora dirigiéndose hacia Rose—. Asegúrate de machacarlos Rosie, gracias a Dios heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre.

—¡Ron!— reclamo nuevamente Hermione, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Ron volteo a verla y frunció el ceño.

Rose suspiró y dirigió su vista hacia al que al parecer, se llamaba Scorpius Malfoy. Y se dio cuenta que otra vez la miraba. Fijamente, sin importarle que su padre le mirara con curiosidad. Su piel era blanca, casi podría decirse que era pálida. Tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás y él era un rubio casi platino.

—..Tu abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura— añadió su padre, Ron con amargura.

Rose sintió una opresión al escuchar a su padre y mirar como aquella familia la miraba fijamente como si quisieran decirle algo pero al final no dijeron nada. Le dieron una última mirada casi triste y se fueron. Tenía unas ganas de gritar, pero no salía de su garganta. **Agobiada por ese sentimiento hacia esa familia con la que nunca tuvo contacto. Con la que nunca hablo o dirigió mirada hasta ese momento**, fue con su madre, Hermione y la abrazo fuertemente.

—Se fuerte— susurró quedamente Hermione—. Yo siempre estare contigo.

Su madre sujeto su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse junto a su padre que la miraba con anhelo y su hermano Hugo le sonreía. Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento hasta que desaparecieron en la obscuridad. Rose observo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que ya no había nadie en el andén. Nunca, desde ese momento se había sentido tan sola. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con una gran lentitud se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sollozar.

...No te vayas mamá, te necesito…

—¡Rose, Rose! Despierta. Estas soñando— Rose intentó hablar pero su boca estaba seca y no podia ver porque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Rose, tranquila.

Intentó moverse pero unos brazos la aprisionaban pero ella sin querer soltó un débil sollozo que hizo que los brazos la soltaran. Rose inmediatamente secó sus lágrimas con la cobija e intentando modular su respiración.

—No tiene nada de malo llorar— Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta (para incomodidad de ella) que era su tío Harry Potter él que la había despertado y casi la había visto llorar. Débil. Rose lo vio por un instante con desconfianza pero suspiró tranquila al ver que se separaba un poco de ella al sentir su incomodidad. Los dos se quedaron callados. Observándose, sin saber que decir hasta que Harry habló:— Hace unos minutos, estaba abajo leyendo el periódico cuando escuche tus sollozos.

Rose sonrojó furiosamente, pensando que cualquiera en la Madriguera la pudo haber oído Harry pareció que le leyó la mente, porque negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa débil.

—No, nadie te oyó mas que yo. Llevo muchos siendo Auror y mi oído se ha agudizado mas que el de los demás— explicó. Ella asintió y se abrazó a si misma, aun sintiendo los estragos de la pesadilla. _O sueño, quizás. _Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo. Y fue cuando Rose lo vio **realmente.** Su tío tenia ya varias arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, tenía unas ojeras que preocuparían a cualquiera pero aun así le sonreía débilmente. Sus ojos verdes, parecían opacados por el tiempo y la tristeza y a Rose le dio una punzada de dolor al recordar que a pesar que él la haya dejado con sus padres Malfoy y que la hubiera alejado de su familia Weasley le tenía una pizca de lástima. Ella tal vez haya perdido a sus padres aquel día del incendio. **Pero él perdió a su familia. **Sus ojos, a pesar de las muchas diferencias le recordaron a los ojos grises de su padre porque los de él denotaban a veces dolor que intentaba ocultar hacia su familia.** ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido el gran Harry Potter? **Asíque Rose por primera vez y sin darse cuenta olvidó el rencor.

—¿Quieres decirme algo tío— Harry le sonrió nuevamente al escuchar que no le había dicho _Potter _y porque al parecer Rose tenia la misma intuición que su madre para detectar sus emociones. Él asintió y suspiro, preparándose para decirle _eso_ a ella.

—Hace mucho tiempo, días antes de lo ocurrido, tus padres y tú vinieron a visitarme. Me contaron lo buena hija que eres y que para cuando tu tuvieras dos años, ellos querian tener un hermano para ti— Rose asintió y desvió su mirada, sintiendo lo que venia**—**. Se que te sonara raro pero no se si lo haya mencionado Malfoy pero— Harry la miró insistentemente y ella volteó a verlo—. Si tenias un niño, querían llamarlo Hugo.

Rose ahogó un gemido y tapo su rostro contra la colcha intentando detener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. _Hugo, _el pequeño niño pelirrojo y de grandes ojos azules de su sueño iba a hacer su hermano. Pudo haber tenido un hermano al que cuidar. Agradecía al haber tenido a Alanna, pero un hermano de sus padres era algo completamente distinto.

—Creo que ya sabes porque te dije esto. Recuerda Rose, tus padres donde estén te están amanado y cuidando con devoción— Se acercó hacia la puerta y le dirigió una mirada a Rose que hizo que su corazón se estrujara—. La familia nunca te abandona a pesar de los errores que ellos mismos han cometido. No lo olvides, toda tu familia te ama. Y aunque no lo creas, también Albus.

Harry salió de la habitación dejando sola a Rose, quien estaba recordando cuando Albus había venido a buscarla para pedirle perdón aquella noche. Y lo mas curioso del caso, es que ella lo aceptó.

_._

.

.

.

**_PASADO_**

»—Ya..tranquila..

Hermione lo observó y le sonrió tristemente. Ron la abrazó mucho más fuerte y por unos segundos habían olvidado la tristeza que había en el ambiente y la cercanía del principio de una guerra. Hermione desde el hombro de Ron, diviso a Harry acercándose hacia ellos y se separo lentamente de él, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Volvió a preguntarte lo mismo?— preguntó Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Harry asintió y Ron bufo hastiado.

—¿Puedo golpear a Percy?— Hermione negó con un atisbo de sonrisa y Harry se permitió reír un poco pero al instante su risa desapareció al recordar lo que iba a decirle a sus amigos.

—No volveré a Hogwarts— sentenció. Ron y Hermione lo miraron fijamente entre confundidos y preocupados.

—¿Pero qué...?— preguntó Ron pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que aun miraba fijamente a Harry.

—Ya lo suponía— respondió. Los dos la observaron mientras Hermione solo miraba a Harry—. Y ya sabes mi respuesta.

—Pero Hermione..

—Y también la mía— Los tres se miraron mutuamente y Harry suspiró frustrado. ¿Es que no saben que si ellos salían lastimados él nunca se lo perdonaría? ¿Qué ellos dos eran la única familia que le quedaba? ¿Era acaso egoísta por querer proteger a sus seres queridos?

—¿Saben que tal vez puedan morir?— Ron y Hermione se observaron entre ellos y asintieron y agarraron las manos de Harry.

—Estamos en esto juntos hermano— dijo Ron, mientras apretaba mas fuerte las manos de los dos.

—_Siempre_— susurró Hermione antes de lanzarse hacia ellos y abrazarlos.

Desde la lejanía, Draco Malfoy observaba todo y escuchaba todo. No le agradaba las miradas que Weasley le lanzaba a ella y a veces al parecer… ella se los correspondía, su sangre bullía de furia y de traición. La observó detenidamente tomando una decisión. «

.

.

.

_**HOY**_

—Buenos días Rose, ¿qué quieres para desayunar?

Rose sonrió educada hacia su abuela sintiendo varias miradas fijas en ella. En la mesa de la cocina se encontraban varios de sus tíos aun con las pijamas y sus primos aun con la mirada soñolienta.

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

—¿Pero cómo? Ayer apenas y cenaste—Molly se dirigió hacia ella y le toco la frente con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma?

—Ni lo digas fuerte, puede que Malfoy escuche— masculló Bill, ganándose unas risitas de George pero Molly lo reprendió con la mirada y volteo hacia Rose nuevamente, suavizando su expresión.

—Estoy bien— aseguró acercándose mas a su abuela Molly y dándole un beso en la mejilla para así, salir por la puerta de la Madriguera sin notar que unos ojos verdes la habían estado observando.

.

.

—Hola— saludo Albus. Rose tímidamente le palmeo el lado junto a ella y rápidamente él se puso. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos en donde solo escuchaban las risas dentro de la Madriguera. Rose suspiró y se recargo en el árbol del que estaban sentados bajo su sombra. Albus la miro de reojo, sorprendido por todo de ella.

—¿Cómo le hiciste?— preguntó ahora viéndola directamente. Rose se puso colorada como su cabello por la palidez de su rostro. A Albus le pareció tierno el gesto.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Rose, con un tinte de inocencia aunque ya intuía de que hablaba. Albus negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba cansado.

—Todo esto. Tus padres murieron, mi familia..ellos..lo que hicieron es imperdonable..¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo los pudiste perdonar?— Albus observo la reacción de Rose pero solo recibió frialdad. No para él, si no la frialdad de todo aquello, Albus pensaba que eran un bloqueo para no derrumbarse por lo duro que ha sido la vida con ella. Y con remordimiento susurró: —Se que llevamos apenas horas de hablar bien y para ti debo ser un desconocido. Bueno, en Hogwarts nos veíamos pero la mayoría de las veces hemos discutido. Perdóname por favor, me he dado cuenta que juzgo a las personas por sus padres y a veces por sus apariencias. Siempre me preguntaba porque te habían escogido para la casa de los valientes pero ahora lo sé. **Tu eres conocida como la chica con el corazón de hielo de Gryffindor pero muy pocos sabemos que le entra calor cuando estas con tus amigos o cuando ayudas a alguien.**Lo lamento tanto Rose..yo..

Albus paró al observar que Rose tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su labio inferior temblaba. Pasaron algunos segundos que él pensaba que en cualquier momento Rose se derrumbaría y la sintió como si fuera de cristal.

—Odio ser fuerte— susurró antes de lanzarse hacia Albus y acurrucarse en su pecho mientras sollozaba fuertemente. Sin aguantarse el llanto o a callando su ruido. Lloró desconsolada, sintiendo el peso de la muerte de sus padres. Lloró sintiéndose culpable sabiendo que Draco y Astoria peleaban a veces por su madre. Lloró por la frustración de sentirse confundida con Scorpius cuando él solo la odiaba. Lloró porque su familia la dejo con otros en vez de afrontar sus temores..

Albus solo la abrazaba fuertemente y apoyaba su rostro en la cabeza pelirroja de ella susurrándole:  
>"Llora..saca toda la tristeza que tienes guardado en tu corazón.."<p>

.

.

.

.

—Hola amor— Ginny le sonrió pero al ver que su esposo no le ponía atención por estar viendo algo en la ventana siguió su mirada—¿Pero qué ves...?

Ginny ahogo un gemido de sorpresa al ver en el jardín, debajo de un árbol a Rose y Albus abrazados. Observo a su esposo, incrédula solo para ver a su esposo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se abrazó a su esposo chillando de emoción.

.

.

.

**_PASADO_**

»Ginny suspiro cansinamente mientras bruscamente se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se había prometido a sí misma no llorar. Se lo había prometido a él. Aunque por Merlín, ella solo era una joven de dieciséis años y estaba en medio de una guerra donde el amor de su vida y su familia expondría su vida.

—Weasley.

Ginny respingo fuertemente y se volteó para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy acercándose hacia ella. Nerviosa, observó que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor ya que ella estaba en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Agarro su varita de su bolsillo y lo apuntó. Draco sonrió y levanto sus manos junto a su varita en señal de paz.

—Tranquila, no vengo a hacerte daño—dijo.

—¿Entonces qué...?— Ginny bajo imperceptiblemente la varita pero Draco aprovecho la ventaja para lanzarle un Expelliarmus, haciendo que la varita volara de las manos de ella.

—¡Malfoy!— Ginny solo pudo alcanzar ver cuando Draco se acercó hacia ella y la besó furiosamente con la varita ligeramente enterrada en su espalda. Ginny ahogo un gemido de sorpresa y casi cerraba sus ojos por el placer del beso, hasta que escucho una vocecita dentro de su cabeza "Es Malfoy..." y ahí reacciono. Le mordió en el labio fuertemente al punto que Draco se alejo de ella gimiendo y maldiciendo.

—¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!— gritó Draco con la mano en su labio sangrante. Ginny lo miro afligida y con mucha vergüenza de ella misma. Por unos segundos se había perdido en el beso. Ginny lo empujó, culpándolo por haberla hecho sentir todas aquellas sensaciones mientras transcurría el beso. Le dio un golpe en el pecho por haber matado a Dumbledore y haber desprotegido así a Harry. Un golpe en el hombro por molestar a su mejor amiga por todos estos años... Y luego otro, y otro, hasta el punto que lo golpeaba sin cesar pero Draco solo la observaba seriamente y en sus ojos brillaba algo parecido a la lástima. Ginny Weasley lo golpeaba pero a él no le dolía lo suficiente como para defenderse. Los ojos de la chica eran marrones, tal vez no como los de Hermione, pero le recordaron a ella. Los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de lágrimas y sollozaba mientras lo golpeaba y Draco sintió un poco de tristeza al verla pero se sorprendió al ver que dejaba de golpearlo, que se limpiaba bruscamente las lágrimas y se disponía a buscar su varita.

—¡Hey Ginny!

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?— preguntó Ginny intentando parecer brusca, pero le había sorprendido que la llamara por su nombre. Draco sonrió de lado, pensando que había logrado su objetivo.

—Yo no te hare daño al igual que él— susurró suavemente y cerrando los ojos..imaginándose que en realidad estaba Hermione delante de él y no la Weasley. Esta era la única forma para que sus palabras sonaran reales y que ella le creyera—. Te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que me odias por mis errores del pasado. Sé qué prefieres al otro—. Draco pensó en Ronald Weasley abrazando a Hermione y acariciándole el cabello con ternura y su sangre hirvió—. Tú eres diferente a las demás. ¿De qué me sirve tener todo, si no estás tú?—Maldita sea, se había vuelto todo un cursi.

Ginny lo observo cuidadosamente, aun desconfiada pero los ojos de Draco le decían que no le mentía. Todo lo que decía era verdad..¿Y si ganan la guerra, Harry se pondrá celoso al verla con él?, ¿Habrá un mañana aun? ¿Y si los Carrows la mataban hoy? ¿Y si tal vez mañana recibe la noticia que algún familiar de ella lo asesinaron? ¿Y si…?

En ese momento Ginny Weasley ignoraba la razón y ponía adelante el sentimiento, porque ya estaba cansada de esperar alguna noticia de Harry y sufrir. Sufrir por esta guerra. Fue por eso que se acercó hacia Draco y lo abrazó del cuello, apretando sus parpados para que no salieran sus lágrimas mientras Draco le empezaba a repartir besos por el cuello, ignorando que era una piel pálida y con pecas y no una piel bronceada como la de ella.

"Todo esto lo hago por ti, Hermione..,todo". «

.

.

.

.

_**HOY, DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS..**_

—Levántate Scorpius.

Scorpius abrió lentamente un ojo y al ver a su madre debajo del marco de la puerta lo cerro nuevamente y Astoria lo notó.

—¡Te estoy hablando!— Astoria se acerco junto a la ventana y abrió de sopetón las cortinas dejando entrar toda la luz del sol. Scorpius gimió y se tapo el rostro con la cobija—. Hoy iremos a la Madriguera.

—¿Qué?— Scorpius inmediatamente se sentó en su cama y frunció el ceño de un modo que a Astoria le pareció que estaba viendo a Draco—. ¿Con los Weasley?

—Es Domingo— señalo Astoria como si respondiera a todo, pero al ver la expresión confusa de Scorpius añadió:— Mañana se acaban las vacaciones, recuerda que hoy recogemos a tu hermana.

Scorpius se puso pálido y se relamió los labios con nerviosismo. Al ver ese gesto a Astoria le recordó mucho a Rose. Scorpius observo su habitación y parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí, cosa que su madre se dio cuenta al notar que ella arrugaba la nariz con disgusto.

—¿Hoy? Pero parece que solo ayer la dejamos allá— mintió. Habían pasado casi solo tres días y habían sido los más lentos de toda su vida. Pero nunca se lo confesaría a su madre.

—No todos nos pasamos todo el día en la cama— comentó irritada Astoria y antes de salir de la habitación, añadió:—Te espero abajo en cinco minutos.

Scorpius se levantó de su cama y cerro rápidamente la puerta. Apoyándose de la puerta, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y contuvo un gemido.

.

.

.

—Buenas tardes Malfoy.

Draco le sonrió débilmente a Molly quien lo recibía en la entrada de la Madriguera. Atrás de él se encontraba Alanna emocionada, corriendo por los jardines de la Madriguera perseguida por Scorpius que le gritaba que volviera o si no que Rose no iba a volver. Astoria le sonrió un poco incomoda a Molly e intento ver detrás de ella a ver si estaba ahí Rose.

—Oh pasen, pasen. Rose se está despidiendo de todos—. Molly los dejo a pasar y sonrió alegremente al ver a la pequeña Alanna con todos sus cabellos rubios alborotados y con una esplendida sonrisa en su rostro. Detrás de ella, entraba Scorpius quien se arreglaba la camisa de seda que se le había arrugado gracias a que había perseguido a su hermana (que por cierto, ya no iba a hacer de nuevo). Cuando ya se encontraban todos los Malfoy adentro se miraron entre sí incómodos excepto Alanna que curiosa observaba la sala donde se encontraba. Impaciente Draco se dirigió hacia Molly.

—¿Y Rose? — insistió. Molly le hizo una señal para que la siguieran y los llevo hacia el comedor donde todos estaban merendando unos deliciosos pasteles que Molly había hecho con cariño porque sus nietos se irían a Hogwarts. Lo que sorprendió a Draco profundamente era ver a Rose en la mesa partiendo un pastel y metiéndolo en una caja riendo junto a Albus Potter y Roxanne Weasley.

—¡Papá! — exclamó Rose sorprendida (para incomodidad de los Weasley) mientras intentaba esconder la caja donde estaba metiendo los pasteles aunque al ver la ceja alzada de Draco suspiró—. Les quería llevar pastel..

—¡Sí! ¡Pastel! — Alanna corrió hacia ella y la abrazo por las piernas repitiendo "Rose pastel, Rose pastel" haciendo reír a Albus y a Lily. Scorpius arrugó su nariz en completo desagrado. No le agradaba nada que Rose se llevara así con los Weasley pero **¿Era lo que quería él, no? **Pero lo que le entristecía era ver los rostros de sus padres al observar a Rose tan feliz. Y por milésima vez en ese día maldijo a Rose.

—Lo siento mucho— empezó Astoria incomoda sintiendo la mirada de Ginny Potter mientras Draco le abrazaba la cintura—. Pero tenemos prisa, hay que preparar todo para mañana.

—¡Claro, claro! — dijo George abrazando fuertemente a Rose, haciéndola reír—. Me escribes, ¿eh?

—Y a mí— Bill levantó la mano y Rose asintió feliz, Lily también para risa de todos.

—Y a mi Rosie— todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Harry que se levanto de su asiento y miraba fijamente a Rose, esperando una respuesta. Draco intentó decirle a Rose que no era su obligación mandarle a todos sus tíos cartas. Pero antes de decirlo, Rose murmuró un "claro" sumamente sonrojada para disgusto de Scorpius.

Después de varias despedidas y abrazos, los Malfoy salieron de la Madriguera. Scorpius paso a lado de Rose y le susurró un "_traidora_" dejándola totalmente confundida.

.

.

.

.

—Hola Alice.

Alice Longbottom sonrió al divisar a su amigo Seamus Thomas acercándose hacia ella. Cuando estaban a un palmo de distancia ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose rápidamente.

—¡Seamus! ¿Qué tal el verano?— preguntó Alice con curiosidad observando que Seamus miraba detenidamente a su alrededor y suspiro. Seamus era su mejor amigo y siempre lo sería, él era de los pocos que lo comprendían junto a Rose...y más ella. Haber perdido a sus padres las unió mucho, cansadas de la gente que las miraba con lástima. Y Seamus. Oh, Seamus tenía a sus dos padres pero su padre había cambiado. Su padre Dean, sufrió mucho al haber perdido a su mejor amigo y fue por eso que decidió ponerle ese nombre. Su madre Lavender no soportaba que algunos días su padre fuera a bares en la noches e incluso cuando él estaba en casa..

Seamus sonrió débilmente y se encogió de hombros observando a su amiga Alice que tenia levemente sonrojadas las mejillas. El cabello de ella le llegaba a los hombros y de un cabello rubio que brillaba con la luz del sol y Seamus nunca la había visto tan bella.

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Algunos días las fui a pasar con mis abuelos—. Alice asintió y él siguió observando a su alrededor de una manera que a Alice le dio curiosidad.

—¿A quién buscas?— preguntó un poco insegura Alice, intentando pensar que no estaba buscando a alguien.

—A Rose— respondió y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas observaron algo que a los dos les dejo con la boca abierta.

**Era Rose. Y estaba junto a los Potter.**

.

.

.  
>—Buenos días Rose— saludó Ginny al divisar su cabello pelirrojo entre los Malfoy en el andén. Con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia su familia Rose se acerco hacia los Potter. Astoria sonrió feliz de que su hija pudiera estar convivir con su otra familia, aunque por otro lado eso le ponía incomoda. Draco los observaba de reojo intentando aparentar que no había pasado nada.<p>

—¿A dónde va Rose?— preguntó la pequeña Alanna Malfoy, estirando la túnica de su madre. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con curiosidad. Astoria sonrió y antes de poder contestarle Scorpius contestó:

—Donde pertenece— sentenció ignorando la expresión de Draco. Astoria sonrió fingidamente observando alrededor buscando si alguien había oído. Al comprobar que no, abrazó a su hijo (que ya estaba más alto que ella) y le susurró:

—Ya veras, hijo mío, el destino te enseñara cuan equivocado estas.

.

.

—Hola señores Potter— saludó Rose con una pequeña sonrisa. Albus agarrado de la mano de Lily le sonrió tímidamente mientras Harry le sonríe abiertamente, emocionado con los avances que tenían todos con Rose—. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Muy bien querida, gracias— sonrió Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry—. ¿Y tú?

Rose asiente con una sonrisa, mientras intenta divisar a algunos de sus amigos.

—¿Buscas a alguien?— preguntó James, mientras que saluda a un amigo que paso por su lado.

—¿A Longbottom y a Thomas, no?— tanteó Albus y al ver el sonrojo de Rose lo confirmó. Los mejores de amigos de Rose eran Alice Longbottom, hija de los fallecidos héroes de guerra Neville y Hannah Longbottom y Seamus Thomas, hijo de Dean y Lavender Thomas. Los tres eran un trío inseparable, siempre se les veía juntos. Y encajaban perfectamente con sus personalidades, todos eran taciturnos, callados y observadores ante los demás. Pero a veces, cuando Albus observa por la ventana o un pasillo los ve riendo debajo la sombra de un gran árbol o hasta veces visitando a Hagrid.

—En todas estas vacaciones no los vi y los extraño mucho—confesó Rose intentando nuevamente buscarlos con la mirada hasta que los encontró. Alice y Seamus la miraban con la mandíbula desencajada al verla a lado del mismísimo Albus Potter, con el que había tenido varias discusiones a lo largo de los años. Rose tímidamente les saludó con la mano y Albus les sonrió. Seamus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Alice abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

—Creo que los sorprendimos— rió Albus.

Rose asintió un poco nerviosa ante la atención que recibía de algunos alumnos que se paraban para cuchichear mientras los observaban. Y Rose los comprendía. Era raro verlos a ellos dos juntos. Era una idea rara, bizarra que ni ella aun se lo cree. Apenas hace una semana, Albus no sabía que era su prima y ahora hablaban casi todo el tiempo —Para alegría de la familia Weasley—.

—Este año será diferente— susurró Albus observando el andén con nostalgia. Pensando que en un año más, ya no estudiaría mas en Hogwarts. Rose lo miro detenidamente. Albus tenía algunas pecas imperceptibles alrededor de su nariz. Cuando él volteo a verla Rose vio como sus ojos verde se iluminaron y como una fresca sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Sí, sería un año diferente.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa, sí, he vuelto. Sé que me he retrasado muchísimo así que les vengo y les traigo 11 PÁGINOTOTAS DE WORD. Así que aprovechen :) se que tal vez hubo algunas dudas respecto a este capítulo.. pero se resolverán en el próximo no se preocupen.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias en serio por todo "Tiene sus ojos, Draco" no sería nada sin ustedes, enserio..**

**Para cualquier cosa, me pueden localizar en mi twitter: arroba _ writing _ (sin espacios)**

**A lo largo de este fic, dos canciones han rondado por mi mente con los personajes y aquí se las traigo: -Save you de Kelly Clarkson y Skyfall de Adele. La canción Saveyou se las recomiendo para que la escuchen con subtítulos, ya me entenderán en el otro capitulo y podrán hacer sus propias conclusiones.**

**Con todo mi cariñote: MarieJ97.**

**EDITADO Vi que al parecer, no me explique bien porque algunas o algunos no entendieron asi que modifique el capitulo. Cualquier cosa avisenme, gracias por todo ! :)**


	6. Realidades

**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, LA TRAMA ES MÍA Y ALGUNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE.**

**¡DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES! **_Tiene sus ojos, Draco_** GANADOR DEL DRAMIONE AWARDS, CATEGORÍA TRAGEDIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, SIN USTEDES NADA DE ESTO SERIA POSIBLE. ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

.

.

_Tiene sus ojos, Draco_

.

.

—Rosebud ven a despedirte de tu madre.

Albus respingó al oír la voz de Draco Malfoy detrás suyo. Volteó y con una sonrisa le ofreció una mano para saludarlo.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy— Draco suspiró y le palmeó el hombro. Albus, un poco avergonzado bajo la mano. Rose miró a su padre con una ceja alzada detrás de él.

—Ya voy papá— dijo ella, para así que Draco dejara de mirar al pobre de Albus de esa manera. Como si quisiera leerle la mente. Draco asintió y se dirigió a buscar a Scorpius—. Luego nos vemos Albus.

Albus asintió y vio como se alejaba Rose hasta solo ver su intenso cabello rojo.

Y sin saberlo, sonrió.

.

.

—Hyperion.

Scorpius levantó la mirada, hastiado. Su padre se encontraba enfrente de él mirándolo con severidad.

—¿Algún problema? — preguntó él. Draco entrecerró levemente los ojos mirando a su hijo, pensando que realmente su hijo era su viva imagen cuando tenía dieciséis. Scorpius ese día había dejado su cabello sin peinar y lucía pulcramente una camisa de seda negra con unos pantalones formales. A su lado, se encontraba la delgada figura de Alessandra Nott.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy— se levantó grácilmente para así, inclinarse levemente. Draco asintió.

—Buen día— saludó secamente. Scorpius gruño levemente, demostrando su molestia. Alessandra sonrió forzosamente ante la actitud de Draco—. Ven a despedirte de tu madre y hermana.

Él asintió pero antes de irse se levantó y en un movimiento agarro la cintura de ella para así, besarla lentamente delante de su padre. Draco tosió molesto. Scorpius sonrió internamente separándose de Alessandra para seguir a su padre.

Cuando ya estaban lejos de la gente, Draco murmuró: — ¿Era necesario eso?

—Ella solo quiso agradarte—respondió él, casi igual de molesto—. Nunca te gustan mis novias pero espero que te acostumbres a ella. Alessandra es especial.

Draco suspiró y volteó levemente para así, observar a la novia de su hijo. Pálida, de grandes ojos azules y un grácil cabello negro.

—¿Tenias que elegirla a ella?

—No es mi culpa enamorarme de una chica cuyos padres eran tus amigos—susurró. Draco negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Conocía perfectamente a su hijo para saber que no sabía lo que era estar enamorado.

.

.

—Adiós mi Rosie.

—Adiós— susurró Rose aferrándose más al abrazo. Astoria quien un poco sonrojada le correspondió el gesto. Desde su más tierna infancia, Astoria había sido educada que las demostraciones de cariño en público eran cosas de muggles pero desde pequeña, Rose siempre estaba con una sonrisa y corriendo por toda la casa. Scorpius era más tranquilo y serio. Cada vez que Rose no aparecía, Draco se preocupaba buscándola por la mansión junto a ella, para encontrar a la pequeña riéndose escondida debajo de su cama. Draco siempre mascullaba "genes Weasley" porque los dos sabían que Granger no era así—. Te amo..

Astoria asintió mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla llena de pequeñas pecas.

—Yo quiero ir— La dos voltearon para encontrarse a la pequeña Alanna mirándolas con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Rose sintió una punzada al recordar el sueño y al pequeño que iba a ser su hermano. Se agacho y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

—Algún día iras— juró. La pequeña Alanna asintió torpemente mientras se despegaba para poder ver a su hermano Scorpius. Sonrió y se alejó de Rose para caminar hacia su hermano.

—Herma...hermano..—sonrió Alanna al ver que Scorpius se agachaba hacia ella y abría los brazos para recibirla. Rió cuando tropezó y Scorpius llego a tiempo para poderla sujetar.

—Ten más cuidado Alanna Narcissa— Draco observó duramente a su pequeña hija quien hizo un puchero.

—Es pequeña, déjala— susurró tranquila Astoria. Estaba segura que si su hija corría peligro y Scorpius estaba cerca, ella se mantendría a salvo. Draco asintió y vio como Rose se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

—Te extrañare mucho papi— rió levemente al ver como su padre fruncía un poco el ceño. Sabía que le parecía que ella estaba suficientemente grande para ya no llamarlo "papi".

—Rosebud Jean Malfoy— Ella lo observó y Draco sintió su corazón encogerse. Otra vez sentía que Hermione lo estaba observando, con sus grandes ojos marrones. Pero no, era Rose quien lo miraba con cariño—. Cuidate.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia Alice quien la esperaba a ella, para poder así, irse juntas al Expreso de Hogwarts.  
>.<p>

.  
>—Cuidate mucho mi Luna- murmuró Ginny con una sonrisa.<p>

Lily arrugó la nariz al oír su segundo nombre. No es que no le gustara. De hecho, portaba con orgullo dos nombres de dos mujeres valientes que lucharon contra Voldemort y estaban en la Orden del Fénix y en el Ejército de Dumbledore, simplemente no era muy cercana a su madrina.

Abrazó fuertemente a su madre y observó de reojo a una familia de rubios que estaban muy cerca de ellos. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa enmarcada en su pequeño rostro.

Sin saber que ciertos ojos azules oceánicos la observaban fijamente.  
>.<p>

.  
>—Yo..esto es increíble.<p>

Seamus asintió mientras observaba como su amiga Rose y el famoso Albus Potter se sonreían y hablaban tranquilamente. Y se dio cuenta de reojo que su madre Lavender estaba hablando con su tía Parvati mientras su padre iba hacia él, cabizbajo. Alice puso su mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo y se fue dejando una estela de canela en el ambiente dejando un poco aturdido a Seamus.

—¿Listo, hijo?— susurró Dean mientras le sonreía débilmente. Seamus asintió un poco sorprendido al encontrar a su padre ahí. Siempre que faltaban cinco minutos para que saliera el tren, él se iba. Dean se rascó nerviosamente la mandíbula mientras miraba de reojo a su esposa que lo observaba severamente—. ¿Sabes?.. Sé que este no es lugar ni el día.. y sé que..— empezó, intentando controlar su voz que temblaba al ver que su hijo lo miraba atentamente. Era tan parecido a él, excepto por sus ojos que eran iguales a los de Lavender. Aspiró fuertemente cerrando sus ojos, intentando detener el tiempo para poder abrazar a su hijo y decirle cuanto lo sentía por no haber estado cuando él lo necesitaba y haberlo herido repetidas veces. Con cierto dolor en el pecho, escucho el pitido del tren y su hijo volteó hacia el tren donde estaban sus amigas Alice y Rose, quienes lo miraban preocupadas. **Dean pensó dolorosamente cuanto se parecían ellas a sus padres.  
><strong>  
>—Papá— susurró Seamus interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Dean parpadeó y enfoco su mirada en él. Su hijo tenía una pequeña sonrisa (muy leve) pero que hizo que sus esperanzas que lo perdonara crecieran—. Yo.. ya sé que quieres decir pero como tu dijiste este no es el día ni el lugar, nos vemos en Navidad.<p>

Abrazó rápidamente a su padre que parpadeaba sorprendido y después Seamus se dirigió al tren.

Dean se sentía feliz. No se había sentido así desde que había salido de Hogwarts o el día de su boda o cuando tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos a su hijo Seamus.

—Estamos en tiempos de olvido y perdón— Dean volteó sorprendido para ver a Harry y detrás de él, su esposa Ginny—. Rose está hablando mas con nosotros.

Al ver la pequeña sonrisa contenida de Harry supo que era verdad, volteó hacia Ginny sorprendido quien asintió feliz. Sabiendo el problema que tenían las familias Malfoy y Weasley con el asunto de la pequeña Rose y que los hijos de Harry no supieran que ella era su prima, realmente se alegraba por ellos.

—Eso es excelente Harry— felicitó, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Lo sabia!— Luna apareció a lado de Ginny y sonrió alegremente. A lado de ella, se encontraba su esposo Rolf Scamander quien los miraba con curiosidad—. ¡Te dije Rolf! Rose hablaba con Albus. Los Yerwes no mienten— aseguró.

Rolf suspiró y beso la mejilla de su esposa quien le sonrió, con la misma sonrisa de enamorada después de tantos años.

—¡Hey aquí no!— dijo Ginny con picardía guiñándole un ojo a Luna. Después de la guerra, Luna y ella se habían vuelto muy cercanas gracias a todo lo que había pasado. La muerte de Neville lastimó profundamente el corazón de Luna, porque él fue su primera ilusión, su primer amor. Pero gracias a Merlín, su rayito de luz llegó en forma de Rolf Scamander quien la sacó de su depresión.

—¡Harry! ¡La hora!— Ginny se despidió de todos con la mano diciendo un "¡Nos vemos después!" para así desaparecerse.

Los tres restantes se miraron sonrientes y se encogieron de hombros. Conociendo a los Potter, no les sorprendía la despedida tan precipitada.

.

—Maldita sea, es muy difícil conseguir un lugar.

Rose rodó los ojos y Alice rió.

—Te he dicho que no maldigas— lo reprendió.

Seamus asintió mientras se asomaba en la pequeña ventana para ver si había un lugar. Alice, abría la puerta para preguntar si había lugar para tres para siempre tener como respuesta "no".

—¡Nuestros padres son héroes de guerra!— gritó Seamus bromeando y luego apuntó hacia Rose—. ¡Su tío es Harry Potter! ¡¿Es que ya no hay respeto?!

Alice rió con más fuerza. Rose lo miró enojada y antes de poder decir algo una voz aguda la interrumpió.

—¿Rosebud? Ella es hija de un mortífago. De un Malfoy.

La voz le pertenecía a Valerie Smith, hija de Zacharias y Marietta Smith. Miraba a Rose con suficiencia mientras sus amigas lanzaban unas risitas de burla hacia ella y sus amigos. Rose arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado y le dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo hacer. Y con una terrible satisfacción observó como los ojos negros de Valerie brillaron y Rose lo reconoció al instante. Era miedo. Valerie Smith siempre se pavoneaba en el colegio que sus padres eran miembros originales de el famoso Ejercito de Dumbledore. Rose siempre se reprimía decirle que sus padres eran Ron y Hermione Weasley, pero siempre se lo guardaba. Nadie le creería.

**—¿Sabes? Lo que hicieron o no nuestros padres es cosa del pasado. Lo que hicieron no nos define a nosotros como somos. No somos ellos.**

Valerie se mordió el labio para reprimir una risa. Sus amigas la miraron con curiosidad para saber de que se reía mientras que a Rose le traía sin cuidado.

—¿Es acaso una forma de sentirte mejor por tener un padre mortífago mientras yo tengo de padres, dos héroes de guerra?— replicó con una sonrisa que hizo que le hirviera la sangre a Rose.

—¡Si serás...!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de Albus llamó la atención a todos y Rose se sorprendió de verlo tan serio y al ver su pecho recordó. Era prefecto.

—¡Albus!— Valerie fue y abrazó temblorosa a Albus y Rose reprimió una maldición. Él y Valerie habían sido novios pero habían terminado hace poco—. ¡Es Malfoy! ¡Me está molestando!

Albus alzó la ceja y se dirigió hacia ella. Rose sintió cosquillas en su estomago y sus mejillas enrojecerse, la mirada de Albus parecía confundirla. Y se reprimió por lo que pensaba. Por Merlín, es mi primo. Pensó.

—¿Es cierto Rose?— preguntó, observándolas con curiosidad. Valerie suspiró con frustración y observó con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelirroja. Rose ni por un momento se le paso por la mente bajar la cabeza enfrente y por ella. Entrecerró los ojos y apuntó hacia Albus.

-Cree lo que quieras-murmuró.

Con una lúgubre mirada, los tres amigos salieron del lugar. Cuando Seamus apenas iba a cerrar la puerta, se escucho claramente la voz de Albus: "Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw", dejando boca abierta al trío.

.

.

—Que rápido crecen..

Draco asintió mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de Astoria apretándola hacia él, con cariño. Los dos observaban como el Expreso de Hogwarts se alejaba. Suspiró y antes de poder decirle algo a Astoria se escucharon unas fuertes risas que hicieron que los dos se voltearan.

Ahí se encontraban los Potter, Thomas y Scamander.

—Hace mucho que no ves a tus amigos, ¿verdad Draco?— Astoria le sonrió tristemente mientras siguió su mirada fija en el tren. Draco asintió aun sabiendo que ella no lo veía.

—Ellos no son mis amigos—murmuró él, recordando sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Donde aun se encontraban con él Pansy, Blaise y Theodore. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y que su relación con Hermione fuera pública lo repudiaron en silencio. Lo sabe por la forma en que lo miran aún. Con recelo y desconfianza, preguntándose si aun siente lo mismo por Hermione.

—Vi su mirada.

Draco parpadeó y volteó hacia su esposa quien lo miraba fijamente mientras acariciaba su barbilla. Él suspiro, coloco su mano sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos. En ese momento, solo se escuchaban sus latidos y desaparecía el ruido del bullicio de la gente. Astoria sonrió levemente intentando evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su mejilla. A pesar de que Draco le rechazara una y otra vez la entrada a su corazón, ella ya sabía que tenía un lugar ahí. Tal vez no era inteligente y valiente como Hermione Weasley, pero Astoria siempre luchó por lo que quería y el hombre enfrente de ella era el amor de su vida. Por siempre.

—¿De quién? —murmuró Draco con la voz ronca y acercándose más a Astoria. Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse por un instante al sentir la mirada gris de él.

—De Harry Potter— respondió. Él por un momento sintió como el rayo del pasado surcaba su mente nuevamente, como siempre. Vio la guerra, vio los sacrificios y sobre todo la vio a ella. Una cabellera castaña rondaba siempre en el pasado, por más que él quisiera eliminarla. Draco sintió como por un momento se fue al día en que Potter fue hacia él, para pedirle el primer favor. Ese maldito favor del que siempre se arrepiente con todo su ser—. Estaba siempre fija en Rose, solo en ella.

La voz de Astoria se quebró y Draco la miró entrecerrando sus ojos, incitándola a que lo diga y esperando a la vez que no sea lo que él piensa.

—No me arrepiento— apuntó rápidamente ella al ver su mirada y siguió: —. Solo pienso en el pasado, todo lo diferente que sería si no existiera el dolor y el orgullo..

Draco suspiró y le agarro suavemente la mano. A veces él se preguntaba lo mismo.

.

.

—Al parecer aun no te llevas con Valerie— se burló Albus ganándose una mueca de Rose. Él la miró por algunos segundos, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban. Albus observó a Alice y Seamus, que lo miraban indecisos—Hola— sonrió.

Alice saludó con la mano y Seamus torpemente asintió mientras se seguía asomando en las ventanas para buscar lugar. La pelirroja lo observó con un gesto de sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello. Alice abrió la puerta del compartimento con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola, ¿tienen algún...?

—No. No hay lugar— respondió una Hufflepuff que la miraba burlonamente. Seamus sintió su cara enrojecer al ver la cara de ella desilusionada y mas al mirar a simple vista que estaban desocupados tres asientos. Rose rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta bruscamente, aun escuchando sus risas. Albus sacudió su cabeza mirando la puerta cerrada. Sentía mucha impotencia al ver a los tres muchachos aun sin lugar y ya llevaban media hora de viaje. El joven Potter se asomó en la ventana para observar como al verlo, el grupo Hufflepuff se callaba avergonzado.

—¿Hufflepuffs? ¿Generosos? ¡Y una mierda!— masculló Seamus, pateando la puerta con enojo. Alice asintió mientras se frotaba el brazo sintiéndose triste. Seamus al ver el gesto, su enfado se apagó un poco porque suavizó su expresión y suspiró.

—Son tiempos diferentes— susurró Rose. Los demás asintieron excepto Albus.

—¿Siempre ha sido la gente con ustedes?— preguntó con incredulidad. Alice asintió—. No lo puedo creer..

—¿Sabes? No todos vivimos en un lecho de rosas, Potter— masculló Seamus mientras se dirigía hacia la siguiente ventana. Albus negó con la cabeza aun incrédulo. Él siempre había creído que por estar en la casa que nos pertenece es porque es así. Porque estaba destinado. Los vio a los tres y sintió un poco de pena por ellos. Por él. Por haberse fijado primero en las apariencias y en el pasado antes de hablar. Antes de intentar. Observó a Rose de reojo pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos.

—Lo siento— susurró. Seamus lo volteó a ver con una ceja alzada mientras Alice, tímidamente le sonreía.

—Lo sabemos— Rose le toco suavemente el hombro y suspiró—. Tu no sabias nada de esto..

—¿Por qué la gente es así? — preguntó Albus aun indignado. Rose negó levemente ante la inocencia de él ante ciertas cosas—. ¿De qué niegas Rose?

—Albus, siempre ha sido así, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta has sido también horrible con la gente que sus padres no fueron héroes de guerra..

—Eso no es cierto—se defendió, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Él mismo sabe que fue sumamente injusto con Rose y sus amigos pero algunos no se lo merecían—. Scorpius Malfoy y su grupo son la excepción del caso.

Alice asintió con la cabeza—Buen punto.

Rose resopló intentando evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción de Albus. Sí, Scorpius y sus amigos eran una gran excepción.

—Hay cosas.. que no entiendo— murmuró Albus.

—Se sabrán con el tiempo, ya lo veras— Seamus empezó a caminar seguido por Alice quien empezó a tocar la puerta del siguiente compartimiento.

—¿Cómo qué? — preguntó Alice, deteniéndose y mirándolo atentamente. Él suspiró y los observo fijamente.

—¿Porqué los molestan? ¿Alguien sabe que ustedes son hijos de héroes de guerra? ¿Alice Longbottom, hija de los fallecidos Longbottom? ¿Seamus Thomas, hijo de Dean Thomas? ¿Rose Malfoy…?

—Ya— lo cortó Rose. Albus iba a protestar, pero al ver el rostro de ella tornarse pálido se detuvo. Sintió su corazón latir un poco más lento, casi con dolor. Tenía ganas de preguntarle del problema que al parecer lastimaba profundamente a la pelirroja, pero tenía temor de dañarla más. En silencio, siguió al trío en su búsqueda de lugares.

.

.

—Hey Lils.

Lily suspiró y se giró para encontrarse la sonrisa deslumbrante de Lorcan quien la miraba alegremente.

—Hey— saludó secamente. Intentó ver detrás de Lorcan pero él no lo dejo.

—¿A quién buscas? — Lorcan alzó una ceja. Para él, Lily era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Albus. La pequeña pelirroja que en sus tardes en Grimmauld Place perseguía sin cansancio. Lily con su largo cabello pelirrojo liso y con unos ojos mieles como los de su _casi_-tía Ginny y la sonrisa chispeante de su _casi_-tío George. Sí, Lily era para él.. la hermana de su mejor amigo. Sí, era como su hermana menor. Y al verla buscando a una persona, sintió su cara arder y como sus manos empezaban a sudar.

—Nadie.

Lily le sonrió y se giró para seguir su camino. Sin sentir la mirada de Lorcan Scamander pegada a su nuca.

.

.

—¡Al fin!

El murmullo alegre de Seamus hizo que aparecieran sonrisas en los rostros de los demás. Frente a ellos se encontraba un compartimento vacio y sin chistar Alice entró y se acurrucó en la esquina. Sin saberlo Seamus sonrió levemente, entró y se sentó junto a ella.

Una leve risa apareció en Albus contagiando a Rose aunque después de algunos segundos se quedaron en silencio. Él la miro fijamente, descubriendo nuevas cosas sobre ella: sus pecas. Rose a pesar de tener una tez pálida tenía muchas pecas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Los tenía en el puente de la nariz y alrededor de sus ojos aunque también tenía algunos en sus mejillas. Inconscientemente se acercó más a ella, contando casi maravillado cada una de sus pecas. Rose sentía como la mirada esmeralda de Albus se clavaba en ella. Solo en ella. Hasta tenía tentación de voltear hacia atrás para ver si no había ninguna persona detrás de ella.

—Veintidós—murmuró.

Rose lo observó con curiosidad y después alzo una ceja. Él sonrió.

—Pecas.

Ella estuvo tentada a reírse o entrar casi corriendo al compartimento y cerrarla en sus narices.

—¿Es enserio Albus? — La pelirroja volteó a todos lados con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y después lo miro casi regañándolo—. ¿No tienes junta de prefectos?

Albus asintió con una sonrisilla.

—Prefiero estar aquí.

Bum, bum. El corazón de los dos se sentía como en una carrera. En silencio, se siguieron observando hasta que un ruido arruinó el momento. Miraron como Alessandra Nott recogía sus cosas del suelo sin dejar de mirarlos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Scorpius sabe que estas con él?— susurró acercándose hacia Rose y agarrándola por el brazo. Ella rápidamente quita su brazo de ella, como si de una enfermedad se tratara y la miró con desprecio.

—No le tengo nada que decir a él— respondió.

Albus escuchó como Alessandra rechinaba los dientes, evidentemente molesta y sin dirigirles ni una mirada, se da la vuelta y sigue su camino.

Al verla girar por el recodo, Albus se acercó un poco hacia Rose y le dijo:-. Nunca me cayó bien Nott.

Ella solo sonrió.

.

.

**_PASADO_**

—¿Saben que estoy aquí, no?

La voz de Ron resonó por la pequeña habitación de la tienda. Hermione se detuvo, congelada al oír el tono del pelirrojo. Observó de reojo como Harry también la miraba con el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos. Después de algunos segundos ella habló:

—¿De qué hablas Ron?— Hermione empezó a caminar hacia él pero la mano de Ron la detuvo. Su cara demostraba el más profundo dolor y era lo más desconcertante. Entonces, Ron rió amargamente. Una risa que le heló la sangre a los dos.

—¿Nunca seré lo suficiente para ti? —preguntó con un deje de dolor. Hermione sintió sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Él ya lo sabía—. Alguien me lo dijo y no le había creído al principio hasta que lo vi por mis propios ojos. ¿Quién iba a creerlo?

Ron empezó a caminar alrededor de ella, con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro intentando no transmitir el dolor que sentía.

—Tú y él…Malfoy.

Todo quedo en silencio. El pelirrojo miró a Harry quien lo miraba con una estupefacción máxima pero aun así, no detectaba en el rostro de su amigo la decepción. No le creía.

—¡En serio Harry!— siguió, mientras Hermione intentaba detener las lágrimas—. Las veces que ella nos decía que iría a ayudar a Neville o a la biblioteca se la pasaba con él..con Malfoy— Entonces se detuvo y la miró fijamente—. No creía..obviamente que no le creía a ella..

—¿Quién? —preguntó bruscamente Hermione observándolo desesperada, pero la helada mirada que le dirigió Ron hizo que su tristeza aumentara. Nada sería igual después de aquello.

—No es importante—la cortó fríamente—. Los vi..en el mapa del merodeador..

—¡Me espiaste!— lo apunto ella, mientras furiosa agarró el medallón—. Quítate esto, te está afectando..

Pero Ron agarró sus manos y las quita bruscamente. Sin saberlo voltea hacia Harry en busca de apoyo, pero la mirada su amigo está llena de decepción.

—Lo siento..él..no hay nada entre nosotros..ya no.. — respondió.

—Lo que más me duele.. —siguió Ron, pero ahora sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, rompiendo el corazón de Hermione—. Es que todo este jodido tiempo, pensé que me darías una oportunidad.. —él negó amargamente—. Pero ya tienes a quien reemplazar al hurón, ¿no?

—¡Ron! Yo no..-empezó Harry pero Ron no entendía razones. No en ese momento.

—Yo confié en ti, en serio pero ya no puedo seguir. No con ustedes y con mi familia necesitando ayuda-agarró el medallón y lo lanzo a los pies de Harry quien lo miraba tristemente—. Que mierda de amigos.

Entonces el pelirrojo salió rápidamente de la tienda y Hermione sin pensarlo lo siguió. Después de aquello, en el lugar solo se escuchaba la voz de ella susurrando: _"Ron, no me dejes"._

.

.

.

**_HOY_**

Alessandra aun furiosa, cerró fuertemente la puerta y se sentó junto a Scorpius. Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Es ese estúpido de Potter— respondió. Harold Goyle levantó la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño, mostrando las características que había heredado de su padre.

—¿Qué te hizo? — preguntó, casi crujiendo sus nudillos. Ella sonrió de lado.

—Me humilló pero la pagará, lo sé— prometió.

Scorpius la observo, su mirada se oscurecía por la venganza y entonces se dio cuenta que su sonrisa aumentaba. Alessandra lo volteo a ver.

—Adivina quien estaba con Potter..

—No lo sé y no me importa— Harold rió ante la respuesta de él y ella solo sonrió. Con solo ver su sonrisa, Scorpius empezó a sentir lástima hacia Albus Potter.

—Rose.

.

.

**_PASADO_**.

—Se dice que se ha visto a Ronald Weasley por el Bosque Prohibido ¿Sera cierto?

—¡No seas idiota! Él está con Potter y Granger, no se arriesgarían a venir hasta acá.

—Yo oí que por Hogsmeade.

—¿Hogsmeade? ¡Vaya! Yo oí por..

Draco rápidamente empezó a guardar todos sus pergaminos para así, salir de la biblioteca. Sentía su corazón palpitar de la emoción después de haber oído Granger en aquella plática de Ravenclaws. Pero a la vez, se sentía totalmente aterrorizado. ¿Ella estará bien? ¿Tendría comida? ¿Medicina?

Sin saberlo, llegó a la entrada del baño del segundo piso y se adentró en el. Dejo bruscamente sus cosas en el suelo y entonces cubrió su rostro. Gritó todo lo que pudo y empezó a patear cada cosa que encontraba. Un sonido lo detuvo. Ahí estaba ella, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny lo miraba, con un brillo singular en los ojos. Se acercó hacia él y se sujeto de su blanquecino cuello. Draco pudo notar el centenar de pecas que se distribuían grácilmente en el rostro de ella, pero entonces su respiración por un momento se detuvo. Los ojos de Ginny eran marrones, casi chispeantes como los de ella. Pero los de Hermione irradiaban sabiduría y calidez, mientras los de la pelirroja cada vez los veía más apagados. Lo que ella necesitaba era a Potter, solo a él.

Mirando solo sus ojos, Draco acercó sus labios a los de ella quien gimió de expectación. Ginny acariciaba sus rubios cabellos con casi serenidad mientras él solo quería permanecer sus manos en su cintura. **No, no quería encontrar las diferencias.**

No quería tocar su cabello, notaria que no está tocando un cabello rizado si no liso. No quería ver su piel, que era pálida y llena de pecas, no como la de ella.

Solo quería besarla y ver sus ojos. Solo eso.

.

.

**_HOY_**

—¿Albus, dónde jodidos estabas?

Lorcan lo miró fijamente y fue cuando se fijo en la pequeña figura detrás de él. Entonces rió.

—Mira lo que trajo la marea— dijo mientras observaba descaradamente a Rose quien se sonrojó furiosamente pero no bajo la mirada.

—Ni sabes lo que estás diciendo, Scamander— respondió altivamente. Movió levemente a Albus para acercarse más a Lorcan. Él sonrió de lado.

—¿Y tú sí, mortífaga? —En un parpadeo, Rose sacó su varita y lo empujó hacia la ventana para así apuntarlo en el cuello. La manzana de Adán de él subía y bajaba mientras la miraba nervioso—. ¡Albus! ¡Mira lo que me está haciendo!

Albus rápidamente agarró el brazo de Lorcan y lo estiró para luego decir: — Nos vemos después.

Entonces Lorcan lo miró estupefacto.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo que quieras Potter— murmuró aun furiosa y entró al compartimento. Después de algunos segundos vieron como las cortinas se bajaban.

—¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! — preguntó él, casi histérico—. ¡Acabas de defender a Rosebud Malfoy!

La mirada de Albus se iluminó y fue cuando Lorcan pudo hacer silencio. Conocía perfectamente a su mejor amigo para saber cuándo se tenía que callar.

—Tenemos que hablar.

.

.

—Yo no creo en ella—murmuró Dominique mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Roxanne negó con la cabeza, hastiada.

—¿Qué no crees Dom? Ella es nuestra prima desde siempre no sé porque haces ahora un escándalo—respondió la morena.

—¿Por qué James, Albus y Lily no la conocían, como nuestra prima? ¿Por qué nuestros padres nos obligaron a jurar que nunca le diríamos nada de esto nadie? Aquí hay algo escabroso.

Lucy asintió aunque con un deje de duda en su rostro.

—Yo también me pregunto eso—murmuró Lorcan, al lado de Albus quien miraba la ventana fijamente. Parecía que no le ponía atención a la conversación cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Además, ¿Por qué con los Malfoy? ¡Nuestras familias se odian! —siguió Dominique, intentando no empezar a gritar. O no aun.

—Hay una historia detrás de todo esto.

La voz de Lyssander retumbó en el compartimiento y silenció a todos. Tan distinto a su hermano gemelo, en él era raro verlo hablando ya que siempre está leyendo libros.

—¿Y tu cómo sabes? — murmuró Lucy mientras lo miraba sonrojada. Él suspiró cerrando sus ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos al instante.

—Oí a mi madre hablarlo con mi padre años atrás. Muy pocas veces hablan de aquello porque a mi madre le causa mucho dolor..

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — preguntó irritado Lorcan mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Por un instante, Lyssander le mando una mirada triste para después rodar los ojos.

—Nunca hablamos.

Un silencio se prolongó en el lugar, incomodando a todos pero entonces la entrada de Lily Potter lo eliminó al instante. Al ver que tenia la atención de todos, ella sonrió.

—¿De qué me perdí?

—Rose Malfoy, misterio, ¡Ven ya! — respondió Dominique y al instante Lily ya se encontraba a lado suyo. Entonces todos miraron expectantes a Lyssander. Él carraspeo.

—Ya di la razón por la que Draco Malfoy adoptó a Rose.

—Y la crió como suya—añadió Lucy.

Pero la respuesta que dio Lyssander nadie se la esperaba.

—Por amor.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6.**

**.**

**.**

**Hooola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda con CONFIANZA me pueden preguntar por MP. Para las/los que no tengan cuenta aquí en , pueden preguntarme por el twitter por mi correo (: **

**En serio, una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado en varios meses, he tenido la cabeza vuelta loca. Gracias, en serio por todo su apoyo.**

**Con todo mi cariñote: Mariel J.**


	7. El inicio de una lucha

**Disclaimer: Personajes hechos por nuestra reina J.K. Rowling.**

_Dedicado a ASNight por soportarme cuando tengo los capítulos o adelantos listos y a mis amigas por soportarme también, pero esta vez.. cuando tengo el corazón roto._

_._

_._

**_Tiene sus ojos, Draco._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"A veces la vida te pone a prueba para ver si eres lo __**suficientemente fuerte**__ para seguir adelante.."_

.

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

Ginny suspiró y cerró sus ojos levemente. En la oscuridad, se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con decepción y tristeza. La chica empezó a sentir como si corazón se rompía poco a poco y sin poder evitarlo un sollozo escapo de su boca.

–¿Weasley?

Ella abrió los ojos y al instante se encontró con su mirada. Sus ojos grises la miraban impasible mientras agarraba levemente su barbilla. Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras se estiraba de la cama, donde estaba junto a él. Se recargó en el mueble y observó al chico quien tenía la mira fija en la pared.

–Estoy bien–murmuró. Ojos verdes, cabello pelirrojo y sonrisa de labios rosas. Solo eso aparecía en su mente y sintió palpitar su pecho dolorosamente. La culpa poco a poco la mataba..y no sabía como acabar con eso.

O no quería.

Por un segundo, una idea pasó velozmente por su mente. Una total locura a su parecer.. ¿Pero y si podía? Salvarían a muchas vidas y además, podría contribuir para acabar más rápido la guerra. Una vocecilla molesta muy parecida a la de Percy le murmuró: Solo para verlo a él.

Inconscientemente, miró a su acompañante. Draco seguía sin mirarla con la expresión cansada y la mandíbula tensa. Ginny se acercó levemente hacia él y agarró su mano, esperando su reacción. Draco la volteó a ver haciendo que el corazón de la pelirroja se parará por primera vez. Pero no de lujuria o amor si no de coraje y miedo. Los ojos grises del rubio estaban opacos y tristes, como si toda vida dentro hubiera acabado, como si no hubiera esperanza.

Nunca supo con exactitud qué fue lo que la impulso a levantarse de la cama, recoger sus cosas e irse. Nunca supo que la hizo llegar hacia Luna Lovegood.

–Luna, ¿tienes un segundo para platicar? Y si puedes.. llama a Neville.

.

.

.

**_PRESENTE_**

–Entonces, ¿Quieres que creamos que el famoso mortífago Draco Malfoy amaba a una hija muggles? Por favor, deja de leer novelas rosa Scamander.

El tono burlón y sarcástico de Dominique hizo sonrojar profundamente a Lyssander de la indignación. No era secreto para nadie que aquellos dos tenían algún problema en el pasado, porque desde su primer año en Hogwarts se repelaban entre sí. Lorcan a pesar de la mueca de disgusto dibujada en su rostro, salió en defensa de su hermano:

–¿Estas seguro Lyss?–murmuró con una ceja alzada. A pesar del distanciamiento que había tenido con su hermano estos últimos años–que él muchas veces no notaba– siempre creería en él–. No es que no confié en ti pero..

–Yo le creo.

La voz de Lucy sonó por el pequeño compartimento, Lily negó con la cabeza mirando a su prima con irritación.

–No seas tonta, eso es mentira..–repuso, contrariada–. Lo siento Lyss, me caes bien y todo pero no creo que mi tía Hermione se haya enredado alguna vez con un mortífago–arrugó la nariz, demostrando su desagrado y Albus rodó los ojos. A pesar de que su hermana iba para los catorce años, tenía una actitud muy Slytherin. Ser amable y tierna en la casa para luego, sacar su lado más duro en Hogwarts.

Años atrás, le había comentado aquel detalle a la persona que más confianza en el mudo le tenía: a su tío George.

"No sabes Al, así era tu madre a su edad, no te preocupes"

–Bien que no piensas eso de Scorpius Malfoy–murmuró Lorcan, rodando los ojos ante la reacción de Lily acerca de aquello. La hija de los Potter lo miró fijamente y después frunció el ceño.

–Él..es diferente–respondió, intentando evitar la mirada de todos sus primos. Dominique levantó una ceja escéptica. De los Weasley, ella era la más sarcástica e irónica y al parecer se enorgullecía de ello.

–¿En qué?–bufó, llena de fastidio–. ¿Que al final su padre peleó en el bando bueno? ¡Por favor! ¡Cualquiera con sentido común y al ver que estábamos ganando la guerra se iría al nuestro!

–¿Estas contradiciendo a todo el mundo?– habló Fred, desde la otra esquina junto a Roxanne. La segunda había suspirado cansinamente al ver el alboroto que se había formado–. ¿A nuestros padres, tíos..?

Fred la miró fijamente pero una mueca incrédula estaba en si rostro mientras Dominique lo observaba irritada sacudiendo también su pequeña melena pelirroja. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en Albus.

-¿Tu qué piensas Albus? Ya que no está James, creo que eres el sucesor de él en esta discusión.

Albus cubrió el rostro con sus manos, para así, suspirar fuertemente. Sabía que la respuesta que daría alucinaría por completo a sus primos. Después de algunos segundos se quitó sus manos para darse cuenta que tenia la atención de todos.

-Pienso que Rose es genial y..

–¿Pero qué?!- saltó Lorcan inmediato. Su rostro antes blanquecino, estaba sonrojado por el rencor hacia su amigo. El rubio sentía como su mejor amigo lo apuñalaba por la espalda juntándose con su peor enemiga. No podía creer –además _no_ quería- que en poco tiempo Albus defendiera con espada y escudo a Rosebud Malfoy.

–¡Culpabilidad!

La voz de Dominique resonó entre ellos y callándolos al instante. Después de lo que dijo Albus, todo el mundo había saltado para decir sus opiniones. Pero aun así Dominique pudo con ellos. La pelirroja los observó inquisitivamente a todos antes de hablar.

–Solo lo haces por culpa-pausó, observando como Albus boqueaba ofendido- ¡Porque sientes maldita culpa! Apenas hace días descubriste que era tu prima para así, llenarla de besos. ¡Oh es la hija de Ronald y Hermione Weasley! ¡Ellos son unos héroes! ¡Qué vergüenza que todos estos años la molestara constantemente junto a Lorcan y en realidad era hija de héroes! Por favor Albus, ahórrate tus comentarios.

–¿Al menos han hablado algún momento con ella?-murmuró Roxanne con la voz quebrada. Sentía como la cabeza le dolía por tanto griterío que había. Observó con casi lástima como sus primos discutían nuevamente pero aun con la cabeza cerrada. Lucy quería resaltar y apoyaba en todo a su prima favorita Lily, quien aún seguía diciendo que Draco Malfoy era un mortífago de verdad pero aun así que Rose caía bien. Lorcan quería hacer razonar a Albus y Lyss se había rendido y se había ido hace poco tiempo junto a libro en la mano. Estaba tentada a seguirlo.

–Al parecer no, Rox-respondió Fred apretando suavemente el hombro de su hermana en señal de comprensión.

Recuerda como hace pocos años sus padres les habían hecho la plática de su prima Rose y el porqué de su alejamiento. Aunque al principio él estaba renuente en hablarle a la pequeña niña pelirroja con rostro frío e indiferente que decían sus padres que era su prima legitima, no se arrepiente en absoluto haberla conocido. Fue un instante incomodo pero se perdió fácilmente. Rose era una maravilla al hablar sin gente que la mirara. Podía ser sarcástica pero después de algunos dulce como la cerveza de mantequilla.

–Cada quien tiene su opinión ¿no?-murmuró Albus, fulminándolos con la mirada.

–Excepto respecto a Malfoy sí.

Y así inició otra discusión. Fred no hizo más que suspirar.

.

.

.

Seamus bufó al ver el rostro serio de Rose al entrar rápidamente en el compartimiento y más cuando ella con un rápido movimiento de varita bajó las cortinas. Alice ajena a todo, seguía aun dormida y como si pudiera percibir el mal aura de su amiga se removió con una mueca de disgusto. Seamus sonrió levemente pero Rose frunció el ceño.

–¿Cuándo lo harás?–murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior al instante. Como arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo ya que el rostro de Seamus se mostró pálido al instante. –Yo..lo siento. Olvida lo que dije.

Él asintió, conociendo a su amiga pero su curiosidad le ganó por mucho.

–¿Fue Scamander?–preguntó. Rose asintió y en silencio se acomodó cerca de la ventana y enfrente de Alice para así; observar quedamente el paisaje. Seamus suspiró cansinamente y se pasó la mano por su cabello.

Desde su primer año; Rose tenía varios problemas con Lorcan Scamander y desde el tercer grado con Albus–su ahora primo, al parecer- y Valerie Smith. Aunque al principio la pelirroja se había mostrado ofendida con las acusaciones hacia los Malfoy después de un tiempo defendía a su familia con uñas y garras al igual que Scorpius.

Muy pocos profesores sabían la verdad. Todo sobre la muerte de los Weasley y el porqué de la adopción de Rose con los Malfoy pero por órdenes superiores..todos permanecían en silencio e inmutables ante la agresión estudiantil sobre la chica.

Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica han ocurrido varios confortamientos entre los estudiantes en Hogwarts. Desde los que participaron en la Guerra contra los que tenían conexiones con mortífagos o ser familiares de mortífagos hasta la época actual donde la popularidad se cernía en plenitud a los que eran hijos de héroes de guerra, era por ello que son también repudiados los que sus padres no habían hecho absolutamente nada.

Desde pequeña, Alice Longbottom fue cuidada por una joven pareja hasta que cumplió los cuatro años de edad fue cuando pudo estar con sus familiares más cercanos. Vivió con su bisabuela Augusta por varios años hasta que la señora Longbottom falleció y actualmente vive con sus abuelos maternos. Ahora, Alice es la que visita a sus abuelos paternos en el hospital San Mungo y con dolor escucha los relatos de su abuelo Tom Abott sobre su madre Hanna y alguno que otro de su padre Neville. Alice le encanta observar a su abuelo Frank, porque un día escucho a los doctores decir que su padre era la viva imagen de él.

Mientras tanto, para Hogwarts era un rumor que Alice fuera llamada Longbottom por más que los profesores intercedieran a favor de ella. Para todos, era llamada Alice Abott o Grendfield–apellido de los que la adoptaron de pequeña-.

Seamus desde pequeño refutaba acerca de ello. Se le hacia una tremenda ridiculez que Alice tuviera que sufrir los abusos de los demás por juntarse con Rose y porque lo demás no supieran la verdad. Al igual que Rose, ella fue encomendada para ser ocultada durante el tiempo de la Inquisición Mágica.

Volteó disimuladamente hacia enfrente para observar como la pelirroja poco a poco caí en un profundo sueño, agotada emocionalmente como siempre. Sonrió internamente y giró para encontrarse con Alice. La chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su pelo estaba alborotado gracias a la postura que tomó precipitadamente. Seamus suspiró y aguantando la respiración, se apoyó levemente en ella y posó su cabeza sobre la de Alice. Solo así; después de algunos segundos pudo respirar mejor…y dormir. Así, junto a ella.

El pequeño y menudo cuerpo de Alice emitía un calor reconfortante que lo hizo sentir en casa. Durmió como nunca antes sin saber que alguien lo miraba y tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

.

.

.

El paso hacia Hogwarts pasó sin más, gracias a Alice. Ella solo platicaba acerca de su verano y sus amigos le agradecían de ello. Al parecer la chica estaba al tanto de la pelea de Rose con Lorcan Scamander, algo que inquietaba a Seamus.. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba despierta?

–Cuidado por dónde vas, mortífaga– murmuró una Ravenclaw al golpear por "accidente" el hombro de Rose. La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada fría que estremeció por un momento a algunos que pasaban por ahí–. Digo Malfoy.

Rose rodeó los ojos y la incitó con la mano a que siguiera su camino. El pequeño grupito de Ravenclaw se dispersó al instante al sentirse atemorizados por la "Reina de Hielo" de Gryffindor.

–Algún día me tienes que enseñar esa mirada, queridísima alteza serenísima– bromeó Seamus al sentir que ya no tenían ninguna mirada puesta en ellos. Rose al instante relajó su expresión y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo de nostalgia.

–Nos la enseño mi padre a Scorpius y a mí– Alice negó levemente.

–Scorpius es tan..-pausó para buscar la palabra correcta- ¿..negativo..?

–Abusivo- respondió Seamus, enseriando su expresión-. Es el legítimo heredero del príncipe de las serpientes. Cruel, despiadado...-se detuvo al mirar la expresión de Rose, ella amaba a su padre. Seamus se corrigió:- Así es como han sido cada príncipe.. digo yo..

–¿Cómo lo soportas?- preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño. Rose suspiró y observó hacia adelante donde al parecer se encontraba Scorpius. Pero estaba él junto a su sequito y Alessandra Nott enroscada en su cintura. La pelirroja sintió como algo la molestaba en el pecho, no le dejaba respirar bien. Recordó su mirada gris y al parecer eso lo alivió un poco. Miró con una mueca a sus amigos.

–A veces yo también me lo pregunto.

.

.

.

–¿Entonces..?

Luna suspiró, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente. Su esposo Rolf la miraba detrás de un libro pero con una ceja alzada. Él lo sabía, como siempre.

—Sí, solo iré a comprar algunas cosas para los regalos de Lyss y Lorcan—respondió rápidamente. Rolf bajó el libro de su rostro y lo apoyó en la mesa enfrente de él. La luz del sol iluminaba las facciones pálidas de Luna. Sus ojos azules brillaron, sabiendo que su esposo la miraba con intensidad. Él se levantó, lentamente. Se acerco y agarro la pequeña barbilla de ella, para luego observarla detenidamente; y así besar su frente. Rodeo su cintura y permaneció ahí. Luna se acurruco en él y se mordió los labios, intentando evitar romper a llorar. Era demasiado para ella.

–No me gusta que me mientas y lo sabes–murmuró, soltando un brazo para poder acariciar la mejilla de Luna. Ella asintió y se apretó aun más—. Hace años te dije que aliviaría ese dolor que tienes en tu corazón—Se separó levemente para observarla a los ojos. Luna lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Y aun sostengo esa promesa.

Ella solo pudo romper a llorar.

.

.

.

–Disculpe señorita Malfoy, ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

La voz aburrida pero distinguible voz del profesor Binns inundó por un momento la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor. Alice sintió detectar en el tono de voz del fantasma un poco de preocupación, observó a Rose con una mueca levemente en los labios. La pelirroja suspiró, apretó la mano de Seamus y se levantó, siguiendo al profesor.

–Nunca había visto a Binns por aquí-murmuró Lorcan mientras agarraba un poco de puré de la mesa. Aaron Vann, amigo de los dos, asintió mientras mordía una manzana. Albus por otro lado seguía con la mirada a su prima hasta que vio cuando cerraba la gran puerta. Suspiró antes de seguir revolviendo sus alimentos, Lorcan levantó una ceja–. ¿Albus no vas a comer?

Por un momento, Albus iba a negar pero al ver la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos pensó que lo mejor, sería callar por el momento.

–Claro–respondió. Lorcan sin tragárselo lo siguió observando por el rabillo del ojo mientras le lanzaba miradas significativas a Aaron. Que Albus no tuviera hambre era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo, de hecho nunca había pasado.

"Desde que supo lo de Malfoy, se ha comportado raro" pensó. Lorcan dirigió su mirada hacia la esquina de la mesa donde siempre se sentaba el trío. Observó como la presencia de Binns había provocado algunos susurros entra las otras casas. Con una sonrisa curiosa, quiso ver la reacción de Scorpius Malfoy se saber a su hermana en problemas pero las ilusiones del rubio rápidamente se vinieron abajo al ver el rostro imperturbable de Malfoy, aun y con Alessandra Nott revoloteando alrededor de él. Harold Goyle y Utah Zabinni miraban inquisitivamente la mesa de los Gryffindors.

–No quiero saber que planean esos–murmuró, al ver a Zabinni con una sonrisa de lado mientras hablaba sospechosamente con Malfoy.

Aaron rodó los ojos.

–No les hagas caso a esos mortífagos, no se lo merecen–espetó con rencor. Albus asintió mirando con cierta tristeza a su amigo. Al tío de Aaron lo asesinaron cruelmente en la Guerra, dejando a su tía sola y débil a cargo de sus primos.

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que las heridas se puedan curar? ¿Cuánto?

.

.

–No friegues, tu hermana sí se la va a llevar–rió Utah, codeando a Harold quien gruño débilmente. Scorpius rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo tranquilamente ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Alessandra.

–¿No estás preocupado por tu hermana..?-preguntó con una ceja alzada antes de que fuera interrumpida por la tosca risa de Harold y la socarrona sonrisa de Utah Zabinni. Alessandra bufó.

–Creí que después de compartir cinco años juntos sabrías que mi Scorpius–hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del rubio, quien solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados–. Y la querida princesa de hielo de Gryffindor no se llevan bien.

–¿Todo esto porque la princesita es la consentida, Scorpius?–Alessandra hizo una mueca de disgusto para mirarlo con incredulidad, ignorando que la mirada del rubio se oscurecía–. No creí que fueras tan inmaduro..

Pero entonces se detuvo al tener la cara de Scorpius a solo centímetros de su cara pero lo que más le inquietaba no solo fue la rapidez con la que se movió ni sus manos encajándose dolorosamente en la mesa, si no su mirada. Más que nunca se parecía a Draco Malfoy. Estaba oscurecida, mostrando a plenitud su mirada gris.

–Si no sabes..–pausó. Hablaba agitadamente, con su fleco sobre sus ojos grises–No hables. No sabes nada de mí.

Y así, se paró bruscamente para después salir del Gran Comedor ignorando las miradas de algunos compañeros.

–Creo que esta fue la más dramática salida de los Malfoy–rió Valerie Smith, para gusto de la mitad de su mesa que empezó a reír estruendosamente.

–Que idiota–murmuró Alice, sonrojándose de la furia. Seamus entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió. Alice lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta que algo iba a ir mal. Muy mal.

.

.

–Creo que debe saber que la clase que sigue de la comida es mi clase ¿No?–preguntó mientras observaba a Rose sentarse. La pelirroja asintió–. Por la profesora McGonagall vine a avisarte que hoy en clase veremos un tema muy delicado..

"Tema delicado" Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Rose y sintió como el familiar dolor venia. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente mientras se mordía el labio, intentando hacerse sangrar. Todo para evitar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Al abrir los ojos y ver el rostro imperturbable de su profesor aunque con la chispa de la preocupación en sus ojos, dio unas grandes bocanadas de aire e hizo movimientos con las manos para evitar llorar.

Después de algunos segundos, asintió.

–Creo que sospechará cual, recomiendo mucha discreción–comentó Binns. Rose asintió y observó el reloj del salón dándose cuenta que ya iba a empezar la clase–. Puede quedarse aquí, si lo desea.

Rose no podía ni moverse.

.

.  
>Alice sonrió al ver a su pelirroja amiga sentada en el salón de Historia de la Magia y más al observar que les guardó lugares.<p>

–Muchas gracias Rosie–murmuró suavemente al darse cuenta de lo pálida que estaba su amiga. Se dio cuenta que le pasó un "ataque de tristeza" -como habían nombrado Seamus y ella, cuando Rose tenía un encuentro cercano con su pasado y no quería llorar.

Ella asintió y le sonrió, agradeciéndole por no haberle preguntado. Cuando Seamus las alcanzó y apenas se sentó apareció Albus.

–¡Hey Ros..!–su exclamación se detuvo al ver a los tres sentados y ya con los pergaminos en la pequeña mesa. Suspiró, agarrándose el cabello mientras sonría avergonzado–. Lo siento, solamente quería preguntarte si te querías sentar conmigo.

Rose observó que al final de la fila se encontraba Lorcan y dos asientos vacios y alzó una ceja.

–¿Scamander y yo juntos, en una mesa, durante una hora?–preguntó, sarcástica. Alice rió mientras Albus hizo una mueca.

–Tienes razón, mala..mala combinación– se encogió de hombros y cuando iba a seguir insistiendo la aparición de Binns lo calló al instante.

–El que no esté sentado se ganara inmediatamente una detención–Al instante, todos agarraron lugar excepto Albus–Sin excepciones Potter–lo miró significativamente antes de verlo correr hacia su mesa.

–Muy bien–siguió Binns– Clase después de la comida y con Gryffindors y Slytherins.. –Varios de la clase empezaron a sentir los parpados pesados, era la magia de Binns.– Cambio de tema, hoy hablaremos de un tema muy interesante y que dejamos inconcluso el ciclo anterior: la situación después de la Guerra. Alguien puede decirme en exactamente donde nos quedamos–preguntó Binns, al percibir que tenía prácticamente la atención de todos. Era el tema favorito de todos: la victoria de Harry Potter.

Una mano se alzó rápidamente.

–¿Señorita Adams?–dijo Binns al instante al reconocer su cabellera rubia y sus grandes ojos azules. Eve sonrió.

–Nos quedamos el semestre pasado en el final de la gran batalla de Hogwarts y en el día de la Victoria–respondió Eve Adams para después ser interrumpida por aplausos y los aullidos de triunfo que lanzaban todos. Rose observó como Albus recibía aplausos y porras. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y las manos levantadas haciendo aspivamientos de celebración.

–Sea lo que sea tuyo..sigue siendo un creído–murmuró Seamus, ganándose una sonrisa de Alice. Rose asintió al instante y suspiró. Realmente no tenía nada que envidiarle a Albus, lo que le molestaba realmente era que le festejaran algo que él no hizo..si no su padre.

–Suficiente..suficiente..–empezó a cortar con voz aburrida Binns mientras miraba con disimulo a Rose–. Muy bien Eve Adams, tres puntos para Gryffindor. –pausó para dejar que se acabaran por completo los aplausos y siguió–. Quedamos en que Harry James Potter al vencer al que no debe ser nombrado, un año después del acontecimiento fue nombrado ese día como el de la Victoria, como el fin de la era de terror impuesta por el señor Tenebroso.

Rose podía percibir como unas miradas se encajaban en su espalda. Algunos Gryffindors la miraban con odio, al igual que a Scorpius pero él los ignoraba olímpicamente.

–Pero a pesar de todo, años después del fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, hubo un pequeño periodo de miedo provocados por ciertos personajes...¿Alguien puede decirme como se llamaron?

Para sorpresa de varios, Scorpius levantó la mano..pero con una sonrisa diferente nunca antes vista. Era la sonrisa más amarga y fría antes vista.

–¿Señor Malfoy?–alzó una ceja Binns al igual que Lorcan. El rubio Scamander rió para sus adentros.

–Los Inquisidores–respondió Scorpius mirando fijamente a Rose. Ella sentía como su mirada la taladraba dolorosamente–. Se llamaban así los mortífagos que pudieron escapar de Azkaban queriendo vengar a su señor..con sangre..

–Muy bien..sufi..

–Mataban a los familiares y amigos más cercanos de Harry James Potter, sin piedad alguna– Rose cerró sus ojos, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio. No, él no podía ser tan cruel–. Su arma favorita..era el fuego..

–Muy buena demostración de inmadurez, señor Malfoy–lo interrumpió tajante Binns. Albus miró fijamente a Rose. Podía ver como ella batallaba para respirar, como siempre le pasaba al sentirse triste–, Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.

–¡Eso no es justo!–respingó al instante Utah–. ¡Deberían hasta darnos extra! ¡Solo dio más información!

–Dos más y no quiero oír ninguna voz ¿Esta claro?

Ningún susurro se escucho. Pero aun así, todos miraban extrañados al profesor. ¿Qué de malo tenía el comentario de Scorpius Malfoy? Muy pocos sabían su trasfondo y el peso de ello.

–A pesar de todo; muchos murieron a causa de los Inquisidores. El caso más famoso fue el de Ronald y Hermione Weasley, mejores amigos de Harry James Potter. El señor Potter siempre los menciona en su discurso de cada año en el Día de la Victoria, como ejemplo de los héroes caídos aun y después de la Guerra.

Lo demás para Rose fue como un sueño. Borroso y hasta casi sin sentido. Sintió como era arrastrada hacia las otras clases por las pequeñas manos de Alice y hasta veces empujada suavemente por Seamus. Solo hasta sentir el sol en sus ojos y el familiar viento entre sus mejillas sintió que podía respirar. Observo como si acabara de despertar a sus amigos, sentados en el césped hablando mientras escribían en sus pergaminos. A lo lejos, se podía vislumbrar la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid.

–Nunca me gusto Aritmancia–murmuró Alice mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando con rencor al pergamino. Seamus suspiro asintiendo. Alice quería ser medimaga para poder intentar encontrar una cura para sus abuelos.

"A veces creo que es solo para que le cuenten de su padre Neville" pensó con tristeza y sin saberlo, agarró delicadamente un mechón dorado y lo posó detrás de su oreja. Al instante las mejillas de Alice se tiñeron de un color rojo al estilo Weasley. Alice observó como Seamus clavaba sus ojos marrones en ella. Rose al instante se sintió intrusa de aquel momento de sus amigos. Ella no era idiota, aunque sus amigos no le dijeran nada ella lo sabía todo. Agarro su pequeña mochila y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Sin saber que alguien tenía la mira fija en ella.

.

.

–Buenos tardes señores Scamander–murmuró la enfermera detrás del escritorio. Su cabello negro era largo hasta la cintura pero tenía mechones de color rojo. Luna sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a la esposa del profesor Lupin. Rolf apretó levemente de la cintura para despertarla de su ensoñación.

–Llamanos por nuestro nombre Ashley–dijo Luna, Rolf asintió con una pequeña sonrisa sin deshacer su semblante serio. La joven mujer agarró una libreta para después hacer un mohín.

–La doctora aun no ha llegado, pero su aprendiz esta aquí y puede pasarlos a verlos–Rolf agarró suavemente la mano de su esposa, quien se despedía de Ashley. La enfermera suspiró pesadamente observando cómo varias personas se habían detenido y mirado con asombro a la famosa Luna Scamander, reconocida por estar en el Ejercito de Dumbledore y ser uno de los allegados más importantes de Harry James Potter.

Los Scamander los ignoraban deliberadamente. Ashley Graham los miró con un tinte de tristeza en su mirada. La Segunda Guerra marcó muchísimas vidas. Los Scamander no fueron la excepción.

.  
>.<p>

.

**_PASADO._**

–Harry...¿puedo hablar contigo?

Silencio. El más absoluto de los silencios. Era el tipo que te zumbaba cruelmente en los oídos. Hermione cerró los ojos.

–Harry James Potter, me duele que estés así por culpa mía. Quiero hablar contigo al respecto, solucionar el problema hablándolo para así, concentrarnos firmemente en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y..

–Pasa- la voz seca de Harry la detuvo. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. La voz de su amigo además, sonaba hueca. Sin sentimientos. Ella respiró hondo antes de entrar a la tienda. El lugar estaba hecho un lío, había astillas y tablones rotos por todas partes; la pequeña litera estaba completamente destruida. Pero aun así, pudo detectar rápidamente a Harry, que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar, acurrucado.

La chica se acercó rápidamente hacia él y olvidando la situación que estaban pasando, se agachó y agarro las manos de Harry, buscando alguna herida.

–¿Harry, estas bien? ¿Necesitas vendas o..?

–Suéltame.

Hermione al instante dejó su mano para mirarlo con dolor. Sintió como lo poco que quedaba de su mundo, empezaba a caer poco a poco. La mirada verde de Harry ahora estaba oscurecida por el rencor y la desesperación.

–Confié en ti.. y me traicionaste.

–Harry..eso.. fue del pasado..algo sin importancia- Rayos de recuerdos surcaron la mente de Hermione al decir eso. Recordó los ojos grises de Draco, sus labios besando los suyos y sus brazos acunándola con algo parecido al cariño y protección. Su aliento mentolado acariciando su oído y la manera en la miraba. Cerró sus ojos y aun podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su cintura y la parte baja de su espalda. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con la mirada furibunda de Harry.

–¿Sin importancia?- escupió. Ella rápidamente asintió, aguantando las lágrimas. Harry se paró, se sacudió el polvo de madera que tenía en los pantalones para luego mirarla despectivamente-. Saldremos al amanecer..- un rayito de esperanza surcó el rostro de Hermione para luego ser opacado por el dolor al ver el aun serio Harry-. Eso no significa que te he perdonado.. te perdonaré cuando sepa que no sientes nada por él..

–..No siento nada por él..

–Ni tú te la crees. Tal vez si lo repites mucho, te lo creas.

Silencio, otra vez el silencio llegó.

.

.

.

**_PRESENTE_**

–Buenas tardes Molly–saludó Harry.

Molly lo abrazó fuertemente para después, hacerlo también con su hija pero sin hablar ni una sola vez. Tenía la mirada perdida. Ginny la miró con extrañeza.

–¿Y esa mirada, madre?–preguntó mientras empezaba a acomodar la mesa. Molly sin responder, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. El sol estaba en su plenitud y el jardín estaba más verde que nunca. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Respiro profundamente y apretó los parpados intentando mitigar el dolor que siempre estaba ahí. Perder a dos de sus hijos la dejó casi muerta por dentro pero su familia le dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir. Y no se arrepentía.

–Molly querida, ya llegaron los demás–murmuró Arthur abrazándola por los hombros. La mujer pelirroja asintió. Su esposo sabía que cuando ella miraba por la ventana, con la mirada vacía era porque pasaba un duro momento. Aun todos lo pasaban.

Después de algunos segundos, se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde ya se encontraban George y Angelina junto a Percy, esperando la llegada de Charlie después de tantos años.

–¡Ya quiero que llegue Charlie!–exclamó Ginny, sentándose junto a Harry. Sus ojos brillaban y el pelinegro la observaba complacido. Le encantaba verla feliz–. Recuerdo cuando estaba pequeña y esperaba al igual que ahorita su llegada. ¿Lo recuerdan?–preguntó mientras partía un poco de pastel.

–Como no–respondió George y parecía que quería decir mas pero no lo hizo. Al parecer, iba a decir algo que recordaba..pero estaba Fred ahí. Percy asintió mientras miraba el reloj de la casa.

–Me disculpan a Audrey, debe estar trabada en el tráfico porque..–decía Percy hasta que el grito de Ginny inundó la habitación.

–¡Charlie!–antes que todos, Ginny ya estaba abrazando al alto hombre pelirrojo. Molly no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas al observar a su hijo para ya casi pelear para poder abrazarlo.

Después de la grata bienvenida todos se sentaron en la mesa.

–Bienvenido hijo, aunque nos sorprendió tu llegada ya que llegarías a finales de este año–Arthur en la punta de la mesa miró a su hijo con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro. Charlie por un momento leve, se sonrojó para sorpresa de Ginny.

–Quería decírselos después pero–pausó para ver a todos los presentes–no creo que haya momento mejor. Me he enamorado.

–¡Mi amor!–murmuró Molly, agarrando su mejilla–¿Como se llama? ¿Cómo es?

–Samantha y es la mujer más bella del mundo..

–¿Es mujer?–preguntó George, frunciendo el ceño. Charlie lo miró con disgusto.

–¡Por supuesto!

–Perdón, pero es que después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti con alguien.. Creí que eras del otro bando—respondió George, encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur que estaba tomando, escupió toda la bebida como aspersor. Harry rió a carcajada suelta, ignorando la mirada furibunda de su esposa mientras Angelina le da un golpe en el cogote murmurando un "¡Si serás!"

–¿Y qué más? ¿Dónde la conociste?–preguntó Ginny emocionada. Charlie le guiñó un ojo.

–Iba a tramitar mi pasaporte internacional mágico cuando la vi, con su traje y su maletín.

–¿Trabaja en un Ministerio mágico?–preguntó Percy, sumamente sorprendido. Charlie tan vivaz, enamorado hasta los pies de una chica al parecer seria. George rodó los ojos.

–Eso es obvio, Percy.

Percy lo fulminó con la mirada.

–En el Ministerio Mágico de Estados Unidos, sección de Derechos Mágicos–recitó Charlie con orgullo. Angelina alzó una ceja.

–Al parecer–empezó y después pauso al ver que tenía las miradas de todos–Por como hablas de ella ya son algo ¿no?–Angelina, lógica como siempre.

–De hecho..hoy les daré dos noticias. La primera, es que nos casaremos en unos meses..

–¡Oh, Merlín!– saltaron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Molly.

–¡Felicidades, cuñado!–felicitó al instante Harry, para sorpresa de la pelirroja que en casi toda la reunión familiar había estado callado. Charlie agradeció al instante el gesto aunque después de tantos años y aun cuando Harry le dio tres grandes sobrinos, le era raro oírlo llamarlo cuñado.

Molly nuevamente sintió sus lágrimas acumularse al recordar toda la gente que no estaría para ese gran día.

–Madre–murmuró Charlie con un tono de melancolía, agarrando las manos de Molly. La señora Weasley lo miró intentando sonreírle para no preocuparle. ¿Para qué preocuparle en un momento especial?–. Tranquila..

–Lo sé, lo sé hijo–lo interrumpió al instante Molly y empezando a limpiar sus ojos con su delantal, como quitándole importancia. El silencio embargo rápidamente la habitación para que después la voz curiosa de Ginny la llenara.

–¿La segunda?

Para sorpresa de todos, Charlie se quedó mortalmente callado. Él suspiró fuertemente y Harry pudo ver como sus ojos azules relampagueaban al instante. Con una mezcla de algo explosivo, una determinación envidiable.

–Se que me discutirán esto.. Pero es decisión mía. De Samantha y mía.

–¿Qué es?–preguntó Arthur impaciente, algo en él auguraba nada bueno.

–Yo..le platique todo a Samantha..y hemos decidido luchar por la custodia completa de Rose.

Nadie habló.

.  
>.<p>

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoola! Lo sé, merezco un montón de tomatazos por la horrible espera que les hice. Ojalá que me perdonen, juro que se los quise recompensar.. opinen ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! En serio, si no fuera por ustedes, no sé qué seria la historia. ¡Gracias, gracias! **

**Cualquier cosa y quieran comentar algo del capítulo estoy en MP'S y en twitter, que esta publicado en mi perfil. O aquí: arroba _ writing _ **

**PERDONEN EN SERIO, LA ESPERA. ¡YO NUNCA DEJARÉ UN FIC! Solamente que actualizo los que más me demanden :c. **

**Me siento toda apenada, muchas gracias por todo. **

**Con todo mi cariñote: MarieJ97.**


	8. Rencor

**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**

_Dedicado a: __**Cory Monteith (RIP) **__Cookie Cullen Potter Granger, Caroone, Annie Thompson, lunatica22, Astarthea, DeevYLP, mirak04, memories of kagome, Hermy Evans Black, Mari, Kirisuke, Guest, Anita, Blue. , Zamii, MaGy-Souh, Lorena, kariestef-20, Guest ll, Negrilu, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, a mi hermosa beta ASNight y especialmente a: Abytutis, quien cumple años ¡Felicidades linda! Espero que te guste el capitulo ^^._

**¡SÍ! ¡SOY YOOOOOOOO! No, no es una nota de autor ni una broma. ¡Otro capítulo! Esta vez, me concentré en las revelaciones más que nada. Espero que les guste, GRACIAS por todo. Para las/los que no tengan cuenta pongan sus correos y yo se los contesto rápidamente ^^**

**Tal vez lo vean el 31 de Julio así que: ¡FELIZ DÍA DE HARRY POTTER! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JK ROWLING Y HARRY! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER CREADO Y SALVADO ESTE MUNDO TAN LLENO DE MAGIA!**

**Sin nada más que decirles, **_disfruten la lectura._

_._

_._

**_Tiene sus ojos, Draco._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_**Tu corazón es como el cristal**__, si se rompe, es muy difícil volver a armarlo de nuevo._"

.

.

**Capitulo 8.**

–¿Tíos?

Victoire Weasley sonrió mientras se sujetaba el cabello, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Sus tacones resonaban por el pasillo para disgusto de Rolf. La alta rubia se detuvo ante ellos para así, poder abrazarlos fuertemente.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía ¿fueron a la última reunión antes de Hogwarts?

–Por desgracia no pudimos–respondió Rolf, apretando levemente la cintura de Luna. Ella sonrió levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas pero aun con la mirada triste–. Aun ni habíamos comprado nada..

–¿Y tú, por qué no? Teddy y tú siempre son muy puntuales...–dejó caer Luna. Grave error. Rolf tragó en seco al ver la mirada de Victoire. La joven sabía cómo ocultar sus emociones porque rápidamente pintó su rostro con una sonrisa. A veces pensaba que su esposa lo hacía propósito, sabiendo la delicadeza aun del asunto.

–Supimos que iban a ir los Malfoy–respondió únicamente. Luna negó con la cabeza débilmente.

–Rosie es tu prima–murmuró, intentando que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no se cayeran sobre su rostro deliberadamente. Intentó por un momento aguantar un sollozo que nunca llego, pensando con tristeza infinita lo que pensarían Ron y Hermione al ver como trataban cruelmente a su hija. Sin piedad alguna su propia familia y conocidos.

–Era mi prima hasta que se fue con los Malfoy–respondió cruelmente. A Luna le dolía fuertemente su corazón–. Tía tienes que respetar nuestra decisión de alejarnos de ella porque..

–¿Nuestra?–habló Luna, pero su voz se estaba llenando de una furia contenida. Su cara se estaba tornando roja.–¡Teddy la amaba! ¡Así como a cada uno de sus pequeños primos Weasley! ¡La ama igual que ama a Albus o a Lily! ¡Lo alejaste de ella!

–Él tiene libre albedrio, yo no soy nadie para decirle que o no hacer..–murmuró Victoire, mostrando por unos segundos, lo dolida que estaba que su tía Luna le gritara. Y al parecer se dio cuenta Rolf porque apretó los hombros de su esposa, intentando calmarla.

–Tranquila Luna..tranquila–susurraba en su oído, mirando de vez en cuando a Victoire.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de la doctora Greenwoild sonó por el corredor, intimidando al instante a Victoire por ser su superior.

–Nada–miró de soslayo a los Scamander, implorando que no dijeran nada. Luna estaba tentada, pero al fin y al a cabo ella era su pequeña sobrina–. **Ellos la estaban esperando para ver a los Longbottom**.

–De eso ya me he dado cuenta–respondió la doctora con frialdad. Miró a los presentes uno a uno con una ceja alzada para después dirigirse a su aprendiz–. De ahora en adelante estarás en el ala Oeste. No quiero volver a ver disturbios familiares aquí. Te di una oportunidad de atender a los Señores Scamander pero me equivoque contigo. Rompí la regla más sagrada de lo profesional: Nunca trabajar con familiares. Retírate Weasley.

Victoire se inclinó levemente para así; salir rápidamente del lugar. A Rolf se le encogió levemente el corazón al verla con lágrimas en los ojos. Por más que ella dijera que odiaba con todo su corazón a Rose, él sabía que no era así.

Recuerda verla saltar por toda la Madriguera al saber que sus tíos llegarían con la bebé. Cuando la vio Victoire por primera vez, se enamoró totalmente de ella. Siempre se peleaba para poder tener algunos segundos para cargarla.

Junto a Teddy, eran un dúo inseparable cuidándola. Cuando murieron los Weasley, sufrieron pensando que junto a ellos había fallecido Rose. Pero después de años les tuvieron que decir la verdad: Ella estaba viva pero legalmente era una Malfoy.

Verla ahí, sin recordar nada del pasado. Muy seria la pequeña pelirroja con sus dos pequeñas coletas y mirándolos con curiosidad fue el colmo para ellos. Todo lo contrario a lo que todos pensaron.

"–Ella ya no es nuestra prima" había afirmado la pequeña Victoire con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se abrazaba del pequeño Teddy quien Victoire le repetía que esa no era su prima. Rose era la pequeña bebé pelirroja que reía por todo y no esa niña seria que estaba aferrada a esa mujer castaña. No, esa mujer castaña no era para nada parecida a su tía Hermione. ¿Y qué hace ese hombre rubio besando la cabeza de la "pequeña Rosie"? Pensaba ella, el hombre rubio no se compara con el gran tío Ron y sus fuertes brazos al levantar a Rosie. ¿Y quién es ese pequeño niño rubio que esta junto a "Rosie"? ¿Por qué esta abrazado junto a ella? ¡Rosie no tenia hermanitos! Mamá, decía Victoire con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿por qué me haces sufrir de nuevo...?

–Tranquila, ella no sabe lo que dice–murmuró Rolf, abrazando a su esposa y le besa suavemente su cabeza.

–Lo sé, pero me imagine la reacción de Ron y Hermione..

Rolf solamente suspiró, ignorando la mirada curiosa de la doctora quien los observaba en silencio acostumbrada a los llantos de la señora Scamander al estar ahí. Ni los famosos héroes se salvan de las garras de la Guerra.

.

.

**_PASADO_**

Hermione sonrió tristemente mientras esperaba a Harry para poder seguir con la búsqueda. Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar lo que había dicho su amigo ayer y se sintió enfadada consigo misma. Ella ya pensaba que había olvidado por completo al rubio y que podía sentir algo por Ron nuevamente.

–¿Porqué no todo puede volver a ser sencillo?–murmuró, sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas en un intento de quitarse el frío. Recordó cuando solo eran Harry, Ron y ella, cuando la confianza y la amistad aun estaba sobre ellos, como una manta. Ahora solo era un mero recuerdo. Las miradas de decepción de Harry y Ron estaban impregnadas en su parpado y sabía con certeza que sería muy difícil quitársela.

Y así la encontró Harry, acurrucada y con la mirada vidriosa. Su corazón se había encogido pero su orgullo lo fue más en ese momento. Se había cansado que en toda su vida desconfiaran de él y la gota que colmo el vaso fue la mirada de su mejor amigo al dejarlo. Lleno de un puro rencor que le dolió fuertemente y con la traición de Hermione.. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Cerró sus ojos y una cabellera roja como el fuego apareció en su mente. Sus ojos marrones mirándolo con cariño y sus manos delgadas, blancas y pecosas en su cuello al besarlo. Sus labios suaves al tocar los suyos.

A veces Harry pensaba que era lo único que podía hacer hoy en día para levantarlo de la modesta cama de la tienda.

–Ya es hora–murmuró, empezando a alejarse de la tienda. Hermione sonrió con tristeza y después de un par de hechizos pudo empezar a caminar hacia la dirección donde iba Harry. Cuando llego a su par, quiso sacarle plática pero al ver como apretaba la quijada se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hablar.

Pasaron horas para que Harry pudiera tragarse su orgullo y todo su enfado para poder abrir la boca; decir la maldita pregunta que había estado rondado por su cabeza todos estos días desde que supo su traición.

–¿Cómo empezó todo? – preguntó, sin detenerse. Observó de reojo como Hermione se sonrojaba. Veía sus labios contraerse en una mueca. Al parecer su amiga había decidido callar–. Al menos me merezco la explicación ¿o no? De cómo al parecer, olvidaste lo que te hizo Malfoy por tantos años. De cómo te menosprecio y te insultaba. De cómo deseo que estuvieras muerta hace mucho tiempo, su altivez y nuestra enemistad. Y además, traicionaste a todos nosotros, de enredarte con un mortífago..

–¿Crees que no lo sé? – su voz. La voz de Hermione era hielo puro. Harry se detuvo por completo al notar que ya no estaba a su lado si no metros más atrás. Su amiga tenía sus mejillas aun sonrojadas pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos. Sus característicos ojos cafés casi como la miel pura lo miraban con furia y frustración mientras temblaba ligeramente su cuerpo. Harry tuvo la tentación de acercarse porque tenía pinta de que podía caerse en cualquier momento– ¿Crees que no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber estado con él? ¿De haberle dado una oportunidad? ¡Por el amor a Merlín, Harry, lo amé! ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo se escucha un corazón al romperse?

Él, casi temeroso por la respuesta, negó con la cabeza.

–Yo nunca pero lo he oído, dos veces–siguió mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Al parecer ignoraba ese hecho porque Harry observaba como hacían un camino hacia su mentón. La castaña boqueó algunos instantes antes de seguir: –. Yo confié en él, Harry. Él me dijo que no iba a ser uno de ellos. Me lo prometió.. y me fallo. Fue la primera vez que oí ese sonido. Ese sonido tan terrible que a veces puedo sentirlo, en las noches más oscuras. Te juro que después de eso intenté por todos los medios evitarlo y lo hice. Por más que él intentara comunicarse conmigo, no lo dejaba. Podía ignorarlo en los pasillos y hasta en las clases. Podía evitar su mirada.. pero no podía ignorarlo cuando dormía y pensaba en él. No podía ignorarlo en mis sueños y aunque te suene cursi.. en mi corazón.

Harry parpadeó casi sin creerlo. Mordió fuertemente sus labios intentando detener el agudo rencor que lo estremecía. ¿Cuánto tiempo se los oculto? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Por qué jugó con Ron todo este tiempo? ¿Lo había..utilizado?

Se quedaron unos minutos callados en donde solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Hermione y el movimiento de sus manos quitando con molestia sus lágrimas.

–Creo.. –empezó, inseguro. No sabía que decir después de eso–. Creo que debemos seguir..

Observó como asentía, para después empezar a caminar sin esperarlo. Caminaron hasta que después de unas millas observaron que en unas horas más se iba a oscurecer el cielo. Todo un día en la temible oscuridad del silencio y el desconcierto.

Entonces la voz de Hermione lo sacó de ahí. Como siempre.

–La segunda vez que oí ese sonido fue cuando Ron estuvo en la enfermería. Habían pasado meses después de lo de Malfoy. Lo escuché asombrada y con temor me empecé acercar más a él. Nunca quise lastimarlo, juro que esa no fue mi intención.. nunca la fue.

–¿Cómo se escucha?-preguntó, desconcertando por un momento a Hermione, quien se había internado en sus recuerdos vividos. Casi hasta los sentía en su piel–. Un corazón romperse.

Hermione le dirigió una larga mirada antes de responder:

–Como miles de cristales al caer.

.

.

.

**_PRESENTE_**

Un millón de momentos en un segundo pasaron por su mente.

Cuando supo que iba a venir ella, oh para todos fue como otro rayito de luz en la oscuridad en la que vivían, también recuerda su nacimiento. La primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos. Sus grandes ojos castaños, sus pequeñas pecas en su rostro y su cabello rojo. También recordó el sonido de su risa, su ceño de concentración al leer, cuando de pequeña, educadamente le pedía un poco de leche con chocolate–Su padre se lo prohibía–y su sonrisa. Su sonrisa de lado–que se parecía escalofriantemente a la de Draco–y su sonrisa especial. Esa sonrisa que siempre aparecía cuando esta su familia..los Malfoy, cuando Rose miraba a Draco y Astoria, cuando abrazaba antes a su hermano Scorpius y ahora a su hermana Alanna. Cuando estaban todos juntos..

¿Es que acaso valía la pena destruir esa sonrisa?

La respuesta llegó rápidamente.

–No–murmuró Molly, mirando fijamente a Charlie quien aun tenia la mirada decidida.–Te lo prohíbo..

–Mamá, ya no me puedes prohibir nada.

–¡Te lo prohíbo!

Su voz resonó, haciendo que todos levantaran la mirada de Charlie a ella. La señora Weasley se estaba tornando roja de la furia al igual que sorprendentemente Harry Potter.

–No..–murmuró Molly, al instante. Sus manos empezaron a temblar inquietando a su esposo Arthur. Negó nuevamente incrédula–No..

–¿Quieres dejarnos en la ruina?–dijo Percy, observándolo con desdén. Charlie entre cerrojo los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Sabía él que su decisión sería difícil de respetar.

–Nuestra familia no ha tenido problemas económicos desde la Segunda Guerra–atacó Charlie– Además Rose es una Weasley y..

–Ella es una Malfoy–respondió Harry con brusquedad pero con un tinte de tristeza en su voz. Su mirada se había desviado inevitablemente a su esposa. Ginny temblaba a simple vista. Y por eso agarró su mano, fuertemente. Enfundándole valor. Pero aun así no lo volteaba a ver.

–No le puedes quitar su vida así como si nada–La voz de Molly sonó por la habitación secundada por Angelina, quien seguía incapaz de hablar–. Ella ya tiene unos padres que la aman y darían todo por ella..

–Además eso está en contra de la ley Rosie es legalmente una Malfoy–Ginny suspiró, asintiendo a lo que mencionó Angelina. George frunció sus labios pero después de algunos segundos ya tenía su decisión tomada.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Charlie. Amo a Rosie y sí, se que les debemos mucho a Malfoy y Astoria por todo lo que han hecho por ella todos estos años y por apoyarnos cuando no podíamos con tanta muerte pero es injusto que solo la veamos algunos días cada año..

–¡Tu sabes lo que pasó hace años! ¡Malfoy no me la quiso dar! ¿Porque crees que ahorita si?–Harry se había levantado de la mesa, furibundo. Charlie también.– Te respeto mucho y lo sabes pero esto está fuera de los límites.

—¡Es que no es justo!–gritó Charlie, intentando que todos lo oyeran. Angelina ahogó un sollozo, mientras agarraba la camisa del uniforme del trabajo de su esposo, para que desistiera de su decisión. Arthur aun mirando a su esposo, frunció el ceño y suspiró fuertemente, intentando tener todas sus ideas y pensamientos ordenados. Charlie siguió:-. ¡No es justo! ¡Solo le diste Rosie unos días! ¡No toda la puta vida! ¡Maldita sea, Potter!

Harry lo observó por última vez y algunos se sorprendieron de ver tintes de odio en su mirada. Su mirada verde se había oscurecido y sin decir alguna otra palabra más se retiró del lugar. Angelina miró sorprendida a Ginny, quien tenía su cabeza gacha. Cuando le iba a decir, enojada por supuesto, que porque no apoyó a Harry se dio cuenta de unos detalles. Su cuñada sus uñas encajadas en la mesa al grado de que dos se rompieron y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

–Él tiene razón.

Su murmullo no es escuchaba gracias aun a las discusiones de Charlie y Percy pero Angelina y Molly lo oyeron de inmediato. Ginny empezó a temblar considerablemente al grado de preocupar mucho más a la Señora Weasley.

–Ginny cariño.. ¿te encuentras..?

–Él tiene razón– repitió, derramando lágrimas en la mesa. Percy paró al instante al igual que Charlie. Observaron casi con miedo como Ginny seguía temblando. Charlie sintió como el remordimiento se pega a su corazón al observar las lágrimas de su hermana menor. Ginny era considerada una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido, muy pocas veces la había visto llorar. Intento acercarse pero entonces la voz de Ginny lo detuvo–. Él tiene razón..

–¿Quién? – preguntó Percy ganándose las miradas de reproche de Angelina y George. Ginny negó con la cabeza levantando su mirada por primera vez en el rato.

–Harry, por supuesto– después se dirigió directamente hacia Charlie. El Weasley nunca se había sentido tan pequeño en ese momento, donde su hermana lo miraba casi con desprecio. Sin evitarlo, un escalofrió lo recorrió–. Todos nosotros–apuntó a toda la habitación–. No pudimos hacerlo. No podíamos cuidarla ¡Ni siquiera podíamos mirarla sin recordar a Ron!

–¡Eso es estúpido! ¡No paso nada con la muerte de Fred! ¡George es su gemelo..! –Molly se tapó su boca con la mano, en una expresión que demostraba toda la decepción que sentía por su hijo. Hasta casi la vergüenza. Ginny ignoró olímpicamente su comentario.

–Ver sus ojos.. –se detuvo un instante, tomar una bocana de aire y seguir: –. Sus ojos.. son los de Hermione.. me sentí tan culpable, por haberla odiado por algún tiempo y además Rosie es la combinación perfecta de Ron y Hermione.. ¿cómo la íbamos a cuidar después de eso..? ¿cómo..?-se detuvo para boquear aire y después siguió: –. Además.. tu ni siquiera estabas cuando ellos murieron, ni siquiera te dignas estar aquí. ¿Y tú te crees con el derecho de tener a Rosie?

La habitación se quedo por completo en silencio. Todos miraban expectantes a Charlie, quien se relamió los labios ignorando a todos. Recordó a Ron, su pequeño hermano. El enano infundido de pecas con la mirada nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él? Él solo quiere luchar por algo a su parecer injusto..

Sus grandes ojos castaños y su pequeña boca pronunciando la temible palabra que hizo perder la esperanza de cada Weasley de tenerla nuevamente juntos.

Una mirada azul le recorrió y entonces, nuevamente decidido, habló:

–Lo siento–murmuró, Molly tuvo la esperanza que desistiera después de aquello-. Pero no puedo, ella pertenece a los Weasley, tal vez un tiempo con nosotros le hará cambiar de parecer..

–Haz lo que quieras–lo cortó secamente y le dirigió unas últimas palabras antes de irse, dejando a todos con el alma en un hilo–. Pero Harry y yo no te ayudaremos en nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–¿Hagrid?–murmuró Rose, tocando la puerta varias veces. Ya llevaba varios minutos así sin que nadie le abriera y con un suspiro, resignada miró hacia arriba y pudo observar como el humo de la pequeña chimenea disipaba. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y antes de poder girarse para encaminarse con sus amigos, vio como una figura rubia se acercaba hacia ella.

El corazón se le aceleró al pensar que podría ser Scorpius. Su hermanastro casi nunca le dirigía la palabra cuando estaban en Hogwarts; solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero ahora, después de la clase de Historia de la Magia dudará que se le acercara a pedir disculpas y menos después un verano tan duro. Pero contra todo pronóstico y sin saberlo, **deseó que fuera él**. Deseó poder sentir sus grandes brazos alrededor de ella y sus ojos grises mirándola con preocupación. Como si no tuvieran un pasado en sus hombros.

Sus ojos que estaban lagrimeando cuando recordó a su padre en aquel estado de ebriedad y desolador, pero se fueron al instante al reconocer a la figura: Scamander.

Bufó y colocó un mechón salido detrás de su oreja, esperando ya la pelea.

–Miren, miren.. Scamander honrándonos con su presencia..–Rose alzó un ceja y colocó sus manos en su cadera. El rostro de Lorcan se tornó rojo y la fulminó con la mirada–. ¿Qué paso héroe de guerra? ¿Ya no tienes a algún lame botas que te suplique que lo invites a su casa para conocer a Luna Scamander?

–No te hagas Malfoy, tu y yo sabemos a que vine–la interrumpió encabronado. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, Lorcan odió ver la mirada de arrogancia singular y apretó sus dientes con rabia–. Te exijo que dejes de hablar con Albus–terminó diciendo segundo después, orgulloso por alguna cosa en particular. Rose rió amargamente y quitándole importancia a lo que dijo, se hizo a un lado para ver de lejos si se veían sus amigos. No había rastro de ellos y frunció el ceño.–¿Qué paso? ¿Los tortolitos de tus amigos te dejaron sola?–se burló Lorcan. Sus ojos brillaron–. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que nadie te necesita, mortífaga?

Por primera vez, Rose había vacilado antes de haber reaccionado. Tardo más en sacar la varita y apuntársela directamente en el cuello. Lorcan aunque por dentro, estaba muerto de miedo, una idea atravesó por su mente y por eso sonrió; sin saberlo su mirada había brillado con malicia. Una malicia que nadie hubiera creído ver en un hijo de Luna Scamander.

–Sabes que es verdad..–se detuvo al sentir más presión en la varita. La pelirroja respiraba pesadamente pero no tuvo inconveniente para acercarse hacia el oído de Lorcan. Para él, la voz de ella sonó como una caricia. Una caricia peligrosa.

–Vuelves a decirme eso, otra vez–susurró suavemente, el rubio sintió un escalofrío y Rose sonrió de lado–.Y las pagarás Scamander.

Y presionó más la varita para así soltarlo. Lorcan respiraba agitadamente mientras se frotaba el cuello donde un punto rojo se mostraba majestuosamente. Rose aguantaba de reír y al ver lo que le había dejado, la miró con rencor.

–Adiosito Scamander.

El rubio se prometió a si mismo que esa no iba a ser la última vez que iban a hablar de ese tema. Odiaba dejar a Rosebud Malfoy con la suya. La miró con todo el odio que pudo transmitirle y escupió el suelo, imaginándose ahí tirada, con todo su pelo rojo desparramado por todo el suelo sucio y mirándolo con temor. Oh sí, con todo el miedo impregnado en su ser hasta que pudiera salírsele por los poros.

Ella había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.

.

.

.

–Sospecho que lo amará James–murmuró Ginny, sujetando unos nuevos guantes para el Quidditch. Un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero al instante se fue al recordar la decisión de Charlie.

Por un momento, su fuerza flaqueó y se sujeto rápidamente del estante enfrente de ella, ignorando las miradas preocupadas y de conmoción que le lanzaba la dependienta del lugar. Aun y cuando ya llevaba años yendo a esa misma tienda, la dueña de la tienda y sus empleados aun la idolatraban como si nunca se la hubieran topado antes. Maldijo su suerte y cuando pensó que el día no podía ir peor, escuchado el tintineo de las campanas de la tienda para encontrarse a la mismísima Astoria Greengrass.

La ahora rubia–por que la mujer se había tiñado el cabello–, tenia agarrada de la mano a su pequeña hija que miraba con el ceño fruncido a todo aquel que se le quedara observando más de lo necesario. Ginny observó cuanto Alanna se parecía a Draco, pero tenía en su cabello pequeñas raíces castañas y ojos verdes, que demostraban que su madre era Astoria.

Astoria al parecer, aun no notaba la presencia de Ginny, porque siguió mirando el alrededor de la tienda y fue así cuando después de algunos minutos, pudo sentir la mirada de la pelirroja.

–Ginevra Potter, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí–Astoria le regaló un atisbo de sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Ginny no tenía no solo los ánimos para saludar ni siquiera para una sonrisa falsa o pequeña–. Yo pasaba por aquí para buscarle algo a Scorpius, y al parecer tú también para alguno de tus hijos–observó los guantes en las manos de Ginny.

–Algo para James, muy pronto cumplirá años–murmuró, aun observándola fijamente. No podía quitarle aun la mirada. A veces se preguntaba qué fue lo que Draco vio en ella..

Cuando pensó en eso, se golpeó mentalmente. Odiaba cuando esos ramalazos del pasado regresaban, intentando agobiarla sus demonios.

–Que bien, le diré a Rose que le mande saludos de mi parte para que..

–¿Cómo esta ella?–murmuró, interrumpiéndola.

La mirada de Astoria se enfrió al instante. Sus ojos se volvieron glaciares. No le gusto para nada como la observaba Ginny Potter, casi con lástima, como si supiera algo que ella no.

–Muy bien–respondió secamente.

Era un dúo de miradas. Café contra verde. Alanna veía con casi curiosidad como su madre observaba furibunda a la señora Potter. Astoria abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la voz estridente de la dueña.

–¿La están molestando señora Potter?–La dueña fulminó con la mirada a Astoria y al no oír respuesta de Ginny, se fue directamente hacia la rubia–. Señora..

–Malfoy–Astoria con maldad saboreó cada letra, observando como la pelirroja se ponía cada vez más roja–. Señora Malfoy.

La dueña la miró por unos segundos antes de empalidecer.

–Señora Malfoy le pido amablemente que salga del establecimiento.

Ginny ofuscada, odiando el favoritismo que le daban por Harry intentó relajar las cosas aun y cuando estaba enfadada con Astoria.

–Ella no..

–No importa–la cortó Astoria con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos–. Ya me voy.

Observó como la rubia con dignidad se iba y como su pequeña enojada le sacaba la lengua a la dependienta.

Ginny suspiró intentando relajarse. La dependienta dudó si hablarle o no pero con una mirada que le lanzó la pelirroja, rápidamente se dirigió nuevamente al mostrador.

.

.

.

–Mamá, ¿a dónde vamos?

Astoria relajó su expresión al instante al mirar a su pequeña. Alanna la miraba con curiosidad.

–Por un helado, ¿quieres?–La niña rápidamente asintió con una sonrisa. La mujer supo que su hija se estaba aguantando de brincar por que iban a comer helado. "Solo en Malfoy Manor te permito hacer eso, Alanna Narcissa" Hasta podía recordar la expresión de Draco al decir aquello cada vez que hacia algo irresponsable.

Después de algunos segundos caminando Astoria miró con tristeza como Alanna observaba deseosa a los pequeños niños jugar en la calle, como se ensuciaban en la tierra sin importarles lo que sus padres y los demás dijeran.

–Mi amor, si quieres puedes ir a jugar con ellos..–le susurró Astoria y rompiendo todas las reglas de etiqueta que le enseñaron, se hincó enfrente de ella y cuando vio que iba a negar; la interrumpió:—Será nuestro secreto.

A la niña se le iluminó el rostro y rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

"Tú serás diferente mi amor," pensaba la rubia, mirando a su hija "Serás una Malfoy única en tu clase, diferente a todos nosotros, llenos de oscuridad"

Astoria no pudo reprimir un suspiro al pensar en su hijo Scorpius, aunque pensará que ellos no lo notaban, sabía que desde algunos años, al saber la verdad de la adopción de Rosie le tuvo un gran rencor y más cuando las peleas entre Draco y ella se hicieron más evidentes.

Pensó en Rosie intentando llevarse bien con él, a pesar de sus alejamientos y hasta veces con sus insultos.

"Ella solo es una persona buena que le han pasado cosas malas" había murmurado Draco, mirando fríamente hacia la ventana ese día. Astoria supo que eso no lo había pensado él y se ahorró sus comentarios.

Astoria viendo Alanna sonreír como nunca y jugando como una niña normal; se hizo una promesa. Una promesa que tendría en pie cada día de su vida. Intentaría sacar a su familia de la oscuridad de la Guerra, de las traiciones.. y hasta de ella misma.

Con esa promesa, Astoria no supo que se había quitado un peso de encima.

.

.

.

**_PASADO_**

Draco parpadeó y entonces se dio cuenta que Ginny ya no estaba. Tanteó el lado de la cama donde siempre se duerme y sintió lo frío que estaba.

"Donde estará" pensó, con cierta preocupación (sin querer admitirlo claro está)

Saltó de su cama rápidamente para así llegar a su ventana y con un movimiento de mano descorrer la cortina. Obscuridad total. Era de noche. Recordó las rutinas de los hermanos Carrow, de Snape y de algunos Slytherin.

Y en un momento estúpido la imagen de unos ojos marrones casi mieles se le vino a la mente y sintió una imperiosa preocupación. Se imagino a Granger atrapada en las garras de los hermanos Carrow intentándole sonsacar información de Potter y más, porque él sabía que Granger no soltaría nada.

"Por las buenas o por las malas" escuchaba la voz de Alecto, mientras la apuntaba con la varita y Granger con la mirada llena de tintes de tristeza y valor. Tristeza por acabar de esa forma pero con un valor envidiable, dando la vida por Potter y el mundo mágico.

Agarró su uniforme colgado pero se detuvo a sí mismo. ¿En qué jodidos estaba pensando? Granger ni estaba en el colegio y nunca se había preocupado por él, al dejarlo. No se preocupó para nada de por qué había tomado la decisión de seguir con su misión y no pedirle ayuda. Joder, su familia estaba implicada en todo el asunto. ¿Por qué ella lo ponía en un predicamento? ¿Por qué lo ponía escoger entre ella y su familia?

Recordó la primera vez que probó sus labios, como sus ojos castaños lo habían mirado con indignación y sorpresa. Sus encuentros clandestinos en la biblioteca, en la sala de Menesteres, en los recodos de los pasillos. Su sonrisa, sus labios rosados y tentadores. ¿Como al principio se había sentido basura al desear a una sangre-sucia cuando realmente él era el podrido? Como al observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta se preguntaba interiormente como alguien así, se había fijado en él. Alguien tan oscuro como él.

Nunca había sentido un dolor comparado cuando ella dijo las palabras que terminaron por oscurecerlo. La indignación en su rostro al descubrirlo con las manos en la masa. Y para empeorarlo, aunque ella fuera una orgullosa de primera, en sus grandes ojos se veían los inicios de unas lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando unos golpes interrumpieron sus recuerdos. Tuvo que agitarse a sí mismo en un intento de quitarse los indeseados sentimientos que lo invadían cada maldita vez que la recordaba. Se dirigió para abrir la puerta, porque la persona que tocaba por su forma al parecer era importante.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía a Theodore Nott enfrente. Tenía una pinta horrible. Nott estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos azules parecían salir.

–¡Ven rápido, tienen a los Gryffindors!-dijo ansioso, agarrándolo de la manga. Draco se lo quito con brusquedad y con una mueca de asco pintado en su rostro. Theodore endureció su expresión–. ¿Es que no me oíste?

–Capturan a los Gryffindors cada día, ¿qué diferente tendría esta vez? – El corazón de Draco empezó a palpitar rápidamente. Una idea pasó por su mente ¿El trío dorado estaba en Hogwarts? Pero aun teniendo tantas preguntas sin contestar, permaneció imperturbable.

Theodore se quedó callado, intentando transmitirle algo con la mirada y después mascullo furioso, al parecer consigo mismo. Después lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–**Tienen a Luna Lovegood**– murmuró, volteando a todos lados. Draco bufó pero entonces algo lo congeló. Donde estuviera la Lunática, estaba Ginny Weasley.

"Y todo por mi culpa" pensó, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

–Debes ayudarme a sacarla de ahí, los Carrow confían en ti–dijo pero se dio cuenta que el rubio seguía igual de frío; y por primera vez, Nott se desesperó–. Si no vamos rápido, la mataran para sonsacarle cosas de Potter y sus amigos.

"¿Y si Lovegood sabia el paradero de Granger?" El corazón se le detuvo.. del miedo. "Ni hablar".

–Me debes una– murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de los dormitorios pero nuevamente Nott lo interrumpió. La voz de su compañero de casa sonaba como el hielo.

-Yo no te debo nada. Se lo tuyo con la traidora a la sangre Weasley–susurró, paladeando cada palabra con asco. Draco lo miró con odio y golpeándose mentalmente cada vez que lo recordaba. Cuando un día la estúpida de Ginny olvidó cerrar la puerta del baño de prefectos y tuvo que pasar Theodore Nott. Oh, recuerda eso con tanto odio. Theodore gozó poder burlarse de sus "nuevos gustos" y lo que pagaría para que Potter viera eso.

No es que le sorprendiera de Nott, nunca se han llevado. Al parecer –para disgusto de él– Theodore le devolvió la misma moneda, cuando él lo atrapó hablando cariñosamente con Lovegood y escribiéndole cartas de amor. No sabe ni porque entró a Slytherin.

–¿Vienes o no? – rechinó los dientes.

Theodore lo miró con suficiencia.

Tenía que olvidar que estaba ayudando en parte a Nott porque si no, no se iba concentrar en rescatar a Granger..

_..Lo que hago por ti, maldita seas Granger._

.

.

.

–Miren a quién tenemos aquí..

–A la traidora a la sangre Weasley..

Ginny se mordió el labio fuertemente hasta casi hacerse sangre para no romper a llorar enfrente de ellos. Alecto y Amycus Carrow sonrieron, mostrando todos sus dientes afilados y chuecos. La pelirroja por un segundo quiso vomitar.

–¿No vas a hablar?–Alecto con desprecio la levantó bruscamente del suelo y Ginny no pudo evitar temblar. Amycus se dio cuenta al instante porque se carcajeó. No pudo evitar mirarla con odio y aspereza. Ginny ya no podía aguantar por mucho. Sus piernas flaqueaban por las largas horas dormida –o inconsciente–. Su mirada café se pasó lentamente por la habitación, esperando encontrar a sus amigos y los cerró, decepcionada al no encontrarlas.

–Tus amigos están recibiendo su merecido castigo-dijo Amycus al adivinar la lentitud de movimiento. Alecto agarró su mejilla con las uñas hasta casi hacerla sangrar e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos. Ginny sintió pavor al ver solo oscuridad. Una eterna oscuridad.

Ginny se golpeó mentalmente. Si no fuera por ella y su idea sobre rescatar la espada de Gryffindor con la que Harry la salvo en su primer año, nada de esto estaría pasando. Metió en graves problemas a sus amigos y al ver la mirada sedienta de Alecto dudaba que saliera viva de esta.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, implorando que si la torturaban cruelmente deseó que sus padres nunca encontraran su cuerpo. Que la recordarán como era hoy y no un cadáver maltrecho, que no se debilitaran porque Harry, Ron y Hermione los necesitaban más que nunca para poder ganar en la Guerra. Y más que nunca, no perder la fe.

Fue cuando lo sintió. Como mil cuchilladas enterrándose en su cuerpo. Como si hubiera explotado algo dentro de ella, un dolor que parecía no tener fin. Intentó aferrarse a sí misma para no gritar pero sintió como su piel estaba con los nervios de punta y no sabía si lo que veía era real: se veían hematomas en sus brazos. ¿Cuándo se los hicieron que ni siquiera se dio cuenta? Un dolor nuevamente llego. Ya no pudo aguantar más, dejo su orgullo a un lado y empezó a gritar. Los gritos empezaron a cambiar a chillidos. Y sin quererlo, los chillidos se transformaron en súplicas. Ginny solo deseaba que terminara esa tortura y la mataran de una vez. Total, pensaba que ya no podría curarse después de eso.

Y entonces de repente cesó el dolor. Solo veía borroso y una luz. ¿Había muerto? Escucho una voz. Una voz suave como la seda.

–¿Harry?

Y la oscuridad la invadió.

_._

_._

_._

**_PRESENTE_**

-Malditos papeles- murmuró.

Draco intentó por todos los medios no enrojecer cuando unos papeles importantes de su trabajo volaron hacia el otro lado del atrio del Ministerio. Caminó como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando las miradas curiosas de la gente que se detenía a verlo. Cuando llego, rápidamente se inclinó para agarrarlos y fue entonces cuando unos zapatos pulcramente negros se posicionaron en sus papeles. Una risa ronca y seca se escuchó. No tuvo que voltear arriba para saber quién era.

_Blaise Zabinni._

-Miren, pero si es Malfoy- canturreó con ironía. Zabinni quito su zapato y Draco lo recogió con parsimonia y lentitud; su rostro estaba frio. Se dio cuenta que su ex compañero de casa no estaba solo. Detrás de él se encontraba en todo su esplendor Theodore Nott.

-Vaya una reunión de amigos, que conmovedor- dijo, rodando los ojos. Theodore lo miró con odio para después sonreír falsamente. A Draco no le sorprendió el gesto, era sabido que Nott pensaba antes de hacer algo, le importaba la opinión de los demás.

Observó de reojo a Zabinni. Tenía un elegante traje con un maletín a lado; pero lo que le encogió el estomago fue su sonrisa. Una sonrisa de Blaise que podía congelar a cualquiera. Porque además palmeo levemente la espalda para así, despegar su vista encima de él para darle una mirada de complicidad.

–¿Cómo esta Astoria? – preguntó Zabinni, el rubio alzó una ceja. Ellos nunca se habían llevado y jamás le había preguntado por ella. Tuvo la tremenda tentación de agarrar el aparato muggle de su bolsillo y llamarle para saber si estaba bien.

–Excelente, también mis hijos por si preguntas– respondió, cauteloso.

–¿Y cómo esta Rose Weasl…? Perdón, Malfoy. Me confundí, pensé que hablabas solo de Scorpius y Alanna–habló por primera vez Nott. Draco lo miró con un odio puro. Se relamió los labios y sonrió de lado.

–Muy bien gracias, es mi hija también para tu información. Por cierto, ¿Ya felicitaste a los Scamander? Escuché que Luna Scamander está nuevamente embarazada.. –mintió con facilidad y saboreó cada palabra, impregnándolo de su rencor. No se arrepintió de nada y menos cuando Nott y Zabinni levantaron su varita, atrayendo varias miradas. Theodore había empalidecido y lo miraba mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Los tres voltearon a un lado para ver a Percy Weasley acercarse presurosamente hacia ellos. Draco sonrió con más ganas al saberse triunfador de ese encuentro. El Weasley le daría ventaja y correría a esos dos. Pero con una gran inquietud se dio cuenta que los Slytherin sonrieron con malicia y crueldad.

–Nada.. nada.. señor Weasley–empezó Zabinni al instante.

–Muy bien- lo interrumpió Percy, deseoso de irse. Draco observó que evitaba mirarlo.

–¿Estás bien..? – empezó el rubio pero se detuvo. La mirada que le dirigió Percy Weasley era de lástima. Una gran lástima, como si él hubiera perdido a un familiar cercano.

O que lo perdería.

Temió más que nunca y sintió que se confirmaron sus miedos cuando Nott con una sonrisa llena aun de crueldad y se acercó a Weasley.

–Dile a tu hermano que lo apoyaremos en su causa.

¿Causa? ¿Qué causa? ¿¡Por qué nadie le decía nada!?

–Claro–murmuró lentamente Percy antes de irse.

Se quedaron en silencio los tres, solo el ruido de la demás gente se oía. La curiosidad lo estaba matando pero había algo que hacía que no preguntara. Sentía que no le iba a gustar para nada la respuesta.

Al diablo el trabajo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida del Ministerio para ir a Malfoy Manor, olvidándose por un momento la máscara de superioridad marcada siempre en su rostro. No, ¿qué le iba a ayudar eso ahora que tal vez su familia estaba en riesgo? Se le rompía el corazón pensar que le podía pasar algo a sus hijos. Pensó por primera vez en unos ojos verdes y un cabello rubio antes castaño claro. Pensó los labios gruesos de su esposa, en sus abrazos y sus caricias. Nadie le iba tocar ni un solo pelo a su familia.

Nadie.

–Lo que le espera a Malfoy– murmuró, complaciente Zabinni.

Theodore asintió, su mirada se oscureció.

"Las pagaras Malfoy te arrepentirás por lo de ese día. Créeme, no lo he olvidado"

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8.**

**¡NO ME MATEN!**

**¡Hola! Sé que habrá algunas decepciones por el capitulo porque esperaban más interacción entre nuestra otra parejita principal. ¡Tranquilas/Tranquilos! ¡Muy pronto verán! Sentí que era necesaria toda esa información. ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¡les dije que iba a actualizar dentro de poco! No me creyeron ¿verdad? ¡Casi dos semanas o tres! ¡Un record! **

**Espero que les haya gustado^^, en mi perfil ya les deje mi ask para cualquier otra pregunta con el fic o si quieren adelantos (¡Los estoy sobornando!) **

**Como siempre, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! **

**-MarieJ97.**


	9. El punto

**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING, LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**

_Dedicado a: Potch: muchas gracias por todo! anguiiMalfoydark, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Cookie Cullen Potter Granger, Lorena, Negrilu, Tecupi, Caroone, Karean, LucyTheMarauder, Hermy Evans Black, Cacciatore-Souh, DeevYLP, NooeemiiG, mirak04, ayled94306, Isabella876, , Kirisuke, oursillysong, mirak04, GaLu Stark, Emira M, DracoIsForMy80, MSC2 y .HR_

**¡HE VUELTO! **

**Lo sé, mi falta HA SIDO IRREPARABLE. Me he tardo un montón haciendo el capitulo, asi que aquí se los traigo recién hecho :) ¡Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien esta navidad! Les deseó un prospero año nuevo 2014. ¿Ya tienen sus propósitos?**

**ADVERTENCIA: HAY ALGUNAS ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO.**

**Sin nada más que decirles, **_disfruten la lectura._

_._

_._

_**Tiene sus ojos, Draco.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Existen derrotas, pero nadie está a salvo de ellas. Por eso __**es mejor perder**__ algunos combates en la lucha por nuestros sueños __**que ser derrotados sin siquiera saber por qué se está luchando**__"_

_-Paulo Coelho_

.

.

**Capitulo 9.**

Después del encuentro con Astoria Malfoy, Ginny ya no tenía fuerzas para nada así que después de hacer sus compras en esa tienda de Quidditch -después de repetirle miles de veces a la dueña del local que estaba bien y que nadie la atacó- fue a su hogar. Grimmauld Place se convirtió en un gran hogar después de la Inquisición.

Antes vivían en una sencilla casa en Godric Hollows, pero los recuerdos eran tan vividos que decidieron después del funeral de Ron y Hermione, decidieron cambiarse a un lugar más seguro.

Ginny movió su cabeza, intentando despejarse. Lo que menos quería era ponerse sentimental después de tantas cosas que había vivido ese día. Al llegar, rápidamente el olor la embargó. El olor a pan aún estaba en el ambiente, a cereales, a calcetines sucios de James y plantas. En fin, olía a hogar.

Fue a su cocina y recogió los trastes; con un toque de varita se empezaron a lavar solos. Después agarró la ropa que encontró tirada desde en las escaleras hasta en algunos pasillos. Kreacher en esos momentos estaba de vacaciones y regresaría mañana.

A pesar de que solo habían pasado un par de horas cuando dejo a sus hijos entró a la habitación de su pequeña llena de nostalgia y la habitación rosa la cegó por un momento porque tenía un gran ventanal. Sin haberlo premeditado, se sentó en la cama de su pequeña y abrazó a la pequeña comadreja que tenía de peluche. "Mr. Weasel" así Lily la había llamado desde que apenas tenía cuatro años. Su madre había llorado a mares cuando escuchó como había llamado a su peluche mientras que a los demás fue como una cachetada. Lo que siempre será un misterio es la razón de que entre todos los animales de peluche que había ese día, ¿por qué eligió una comadreja?

Lo dejó donde estaba y siguió su camino; para así llegar a la puerta de la habitación de James. Ella lo medio abrió para percibir rápidamente el mal olor que embargaba siempre la habitación.

"Se lo dejaré a Kreacher" pensó riendo, intentando eliminar los pensamientos nostálgicos.

Y así, llego a la habitación de Albus. Él había heredado la habitación de Sirius y su hijo no tuvo problema con los posters y con la bandera de Gryffindor. Aunque al principio Ginny estaba sulfurada por la posición con la que una bruja posaba en una foto, Harry simplemente lo solucionó colocando encima una foto de ellos. La familia Potter al completo.

A Ginny le encantaba la foto. Era ella, abrazando a Lily y agarrando del pescuezo a James y Harry agarrando por los hombros a Albus. La foto rezaba "Junio 16, 2017" Al verla a Ginny le dieron unas tremendas ganas de ir a ver el árbol genealógico y se dirigió ahí.

Por más que intentaron quitar el viejo árbol genealógico de los Black no pudieron, para frustración de Harry y lo único que pudo Ginny para alegrarlo fue ponerles su estilo. Decidieron poner el árbol genealógico de los Weasley, empezando desde Arthur y Molly para así, acabar con ellos, pero el árbol crecería igual que el de los Black. Colocaron varios recuadros de ellos y además pintaron la habitación.

Pero el corazón de Ginny se destruyó por tercera vez en ese día al entrar ahí. Unos sollozos totalmente destrozados inundaban la habitación. Ahí, debajo del árbol genealógico de los Weasley, se encontraba Harry agarrado fuertemente de un cuadro. Su cuerpo temblaba de una manera que hizo que Ginny corriera rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazara. Ahí Harry le correspondió y siguió llorando durante un tiempo.

—Los quiero tanto...—siguió llorando desconsolado. Ginny puso su barbilla en la cabeza de su esposo mientras le susurraba un "Shhh, ya, no tienes la culpa de nada"—. Los quiero mucho... mis hermanos..

La pelirroja cerró los ojos de golpe, aun escuchando los murmullos de dolor. ¿Qué jodido derecho tenía Charlie de desenterrar el pasado? Ninguno. Solo asistió al funeral de Ron y se fue para no volver. Ni siquiera ayudó en los preparativos, en la Guerra y menos en los tiempos de la Inquisición. Nadie le reclamo nada, pero ahora.. ¿Acaso lo hacía porque sentía alguna cuenta pendiente con Ron? No creía que con Hermione porque ni siquiera asistió a su funeral..

—Tiene razón Malfoy..—Seguía diciendo con dolor—. Tenía jodida razón Malfoy.. Todo es mi culpa...mi culpa...

No, esto paraba y ahora.

—Harry, mi amor, escúchame—se colocó enfrente de él y agarró su rostro. Un flashback regresó a ella, recordando cuando consolaba a su esposo cuando murieron los Weasley-Granger y cuando Harry les dio a Rose, por su bien y el de todos—. Quiero que sepas que tú no eres culpable de nada..

—Lo soy, lo soy de todo.. debí haber.. debí..

—Más protecciones, lo sé—lo cortó con suavidad. Siempre decía lo mismo—. Mas defensa, más en secreto.. lo sé mi amor aun así, sigue no siendo tu culpa..

Entonces Ginny lo besó. Llenó su rostro de besos haciendo sonreír un poco a Harry. Limpió sus lágrimas y lo acarició con mucho cariño para después abrazarlo nuevamente. Lo amaba. Amaba todo de él. Ella también tenía su pasado oscuro y sus demonios con los que lidiar pero Harry a pesar de todo, con su amor y paciencia la sacaba del tenebroso lugar del que a veces se enterraba.

Observó el rostro sonrojado de Harry y el rastro de lágrimas que ella había intentado quitar, además los lentes estaban un poco chuecos. Ginny sonrió intentando infundirle fuerzas. El pelinegro en su interior se sentía agradecido con todos los Dioses porque en su vida tomó buenas y malas decisiones. Las malas decisiones siempre lo atormentarían, arrastrándose detrás de él como si estuviera encadenado a ellas. Pero de las buenas decisiones estaba su esposa Ginny. La mejor decisión que tomó en su vida, además de haber decidido de tener a Ron como amigo para así a Hermione.

Ginny, la que estuvo a punto de perder por una mala decisión de ella pero aun así, Harry tuvo la certeza de abrir a su corazón y dejar entrar a un invitado que había expulsado hace mucho tiempo: el perdón. Además, lo uso también para su amiga. Otras buenas decisiones fueron sus hijos. Harry tenía miedo de tenerlos porque apenas había pasado poco de sus peleas con Ginny , su matrimonio y además eran los inicios de una pequeña guerra.. Pero por gracias a Merlín tuvo a su pelirroja y amigos a su lado.

—Me siento tan.. en deuda con ellos Ginn—dijo Harry mientras levantaba su mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos verdes lucían agotados—. Son mis mejores amigos, los que llenaron de mi vida esperanza, los que confiaron en mí cuando nadie lo hacía. Los que..—se detuvo abruptamente volteando su rostro pero Ginny lo agarró de la barbilla. La mirada de la pelirroja le dio fuerzas para seguir. Como siempre—. Los que me confiaron su vida... A pesar de todo—terminó sin evitar que nuevamente las lágrimas lo inundaran. Y así, dirigió su atención a la pared y acarició cierto punto de la pared.

Ahí estaban las ramas de Ron y Hermione.

Lo que quisieron ponerle de especial a ese árbol era que tuviera las fotos individuales de todos los miembros de la familia. Ahí lucia Ron feliz mientras comía un poco de carne y hablando aun cuando no había terminado de comer lo que siempre hacia sonreír a Harry. La foto de Hermione era su expresión cuando le iba Ginny a entregar a Rose después de un buen rato que su esposa anduvo con ella. El rostro de la castaña lucia luminoso y pudo observar nuevamente su expresión al reír.

Había una ramita debajo de sus fotos: la de Rose. La pelirroja lucía tranquila observando la cámara. Se podían destacar sus pecas y sus grandes ojos castaños. Su sobrina traía una blusa gris mientras que una trenza roja descansaba sobre su hombro.

Al mirarla, Harry acarició la foto de su sobrina. Le debía muchísimo a ella. Aunque fue por su bien su separación con la familia fue inevitable que ella le dejara un resentimiento palpable a pesar de que los Malfoy la trataban como suya.

Y fue cuando se le ocurrió.

.

.

.

Lucy suspiró en un tono desesperado. Lily la había citado con una amiga en la biblioteca y no las encontraba por ningún lado. La pelirroja se estaba cansando de verdad y por partes, hartándose. No sería la primera vez que su prima la plantara. Cuando estaba decidiendo irse escuchó una voz que pintaba serenidad.

Volteó sabiendo a su portador. Lyssander Scamander se encontraba hablando con Ms. Pince acerca de un libro que no encontraba. Lucy rápidamente se sentó en una silla cercana y lo siguió mirando. El joven no notó su presencia porque al terminar de hablar con la bibliotecaria se fue de ahí.

Lucy sin querer hizo una mueca, tenía ganas de darse un golpe porque había tenido la perfecta oportunidad de hablarle sin la presencia de Lily y los demás. Agarró un libro al azar y se puso a hojearla distraída. A veces se preguntaba porque seguía insistiendo con aquel chico rubio serio pero entonces recordaba las veces que sus ojos se topaban con los suyos sintiendo una maravillosa sensación. Lucy no era una empedernida romántica pero antes de Lyssander nunca había sentido eso con algún chico, ni siquiera con Adama Hutch, su último novio del que creía hace mucho estar enamorada.

Dejo el libro y lo puso donde pertenecía; después salió de la biblioteca. Al parecer estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que chocó con el hombro de alguien.

—Fíjate por dónde vas, Weasley—siseó una voz.

Lucy sin decir una palabra ni voltearlo a ver, siguió su camino sabiendo que con el que había chocado era Scorpius Malfoy. Ya luego le contaría a Lily que si hubiera ido se lo habría encontrado.

Scorpius la miro alejarse. Por una milésima de segundo había confundido a Rose con una de los Weasley. Sacudió su cabeza y entró a la biblioteca.

.

.

.

**_PASADO_**

Theodore y Draco rápidamente llegaron a las aulas en las que siempre se llevaban a los que tenían que ir a los castigos. Podían escuchar gritos a la lejanía. Pero, ¿eran ellos...? Draco sabía por medio de su compañero que además de la pelirroja, era la lunática y el tonto de Longbottom. Idiotas, metiéndose donde no deben.

Draco se mordió el labio y agarraba su cabello, desesperado.

—¿Qué hacemos Malfoy?—dijo Theodore con un tono lúgubre por los gritos que lanzaban los desafortunados que se metieron con algún Slytherin o Carrow. El rubio pensaba todo lo que podía en un plan pero Nott empezó a balbucear desesperado y los gritos de las personas no podían dejarlo concentrarse.

—¡Solo hay que utilizar un hechizo para saber dónde están y sacarlos..!—explicó mientras corría a un aula. No se necesitó más cuando Draco empezó a recitar el hechizo y se vio un pequeño círculo completamente transparente. Ahí se podía observar a Crabbe y Goyle torturando con algunos crucios a Longbottom—. Maldita sea, yo solo quería..

—¡Deja de observar y busca a Luna!—lo cortó, agarrándolo del brazo para seguir corriendo pero el rubio se soltó, casi ofendido.

—Vine por los Gryffindors no solo por Lovegood..

—¡Ellos que importan! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Luna!—insistió sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo pero Draco lo notó. Estaba demasiado alterado para hacer una maldita escena. Así que aspiró todo el aire que pudo y habló con mucha paciencia:

—Tu busca a Luna y yo buscaré a los Gryffindors.. ¿Va..?

—Dije que tu vienes, Malfoy—lo cortó y amenazándolo con la varita. Draco hizo lo mismo y entonces el grito de Neville inundó el tenso ambiente haciéndolos sobresaltar. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Longbottom, el chico que molestó hasta el cansancio, que supo sus puntos más débiles y los usó contra él. Todos esos años y Neville nunca pudo dirigirle una mirada de odio genuina. Nunca. Y eso que se lo merecía con creces. Ese mismo chico estaba a unos pasos, donde lo están torturando. Y Draco tenía un debate consigo mismo. Si mandar al diablo todo e irse corriendo a sus habitaciones para intentar olvidar lo sucedido.. o rescatar a los amigos de Granger. Porque aunque Granger lo haya mandado a la mierda al saber que era mortífago, quería lo mejor para ella–aun y cuando está utilizando a Weasley para lastimarla- pero a su modo. Para Granger: eran importantes esos tres...

Y entonces tomó la decisión.

—Me vale mierda Nott: Ve tu por Lovegood y yo iré por los Gryffindors—dijo cuándo con un bombarda, rompió la puerta y entró en la oscuridad de la habitación..

**Pero hubo un pequeño detalle que Draco había olvidado contemplar: Theodore Nott.**

Sí: Él empezaba a sentir algo por la chica rubia. Era algo que se empezaba a entretejer poco a poco dentro de Nott. Pero no fue suficiente.. el frío y duro corazón aún no podía sentir suficiente amor, no de ese modo. No después de tener una infancia destructiva y con su madre muerta desde que tenía memoria.

Los cariños y dulces palabras de Luna, pudieron empezar a derretirlo poco a poco.. Pero aún había mucho camino recorrer. Y ese camino hizo mucha falta cuando Theodore Nott tuvo la gran encrucijada de su vida. Theodore tenía muchos defectos pero el peor era que siempre pensaba antes de actuar.. enfrente de otras personas, le importaban muchísimo sus opiniones.

Cuando empezó a oír los chillidos de Luna, su corazón se detuvo. La dulce voz de ella ahora era contaminada por su voz llena de dolor y terror. Y cuando hizo recitó el hechizo se dio cuenta que alrededor de la rubia habían varios Slytherin. Y no solo eso, si no que eran hijos de aliados de su padre y grandes sangre puras del círculo más cotizado del mundo mágico. Si entraba ahí.. todo se acabaría.

**Theodore sudó frío y tomo una decisión tan imprecisa y apresurada.. de la cual se arrepentiría por toda su vida..  
><strong>  
>—Lo lamento—murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos antes de irse corriendo, aun oyendo los gritos de Luna..<p>

Mientras tanto, Draco ayudaba a apoyarse a un magullado Neville. El chico no sabía ni que pensar aunque no podía en ese momento. Los dolores en su costilla se lo impedían.

—Longbottom te llevaré a una aula vacía, tengo que ir por..

Unos gritos inundaron el pasillo. Los dos voltearon pálidos como la cera porque se oían pasos y apenas tuvieron tiempo de ocultarse detrás de una columna. Cuando se dieron cuenta.. Ya era muy tarde: Varios mortífagos llevaban arrastras a una Luna con la mirada perdida. Draco pudo observar como Longbottom en un fruto de desesperación e impotencia, apretaba sus nudillos poniéndolos totalmente blancos, parecía que estaba tomando una decisión antes de que el rubio pudiera detenerlo: Neville iba a salir corriendo en contra de los mortífagos y tenía la varita en posición cuando el dolor de sus costillas le ayudó a Draco. Lo atrajo con toda su fuerza y poniendo una mano en su boca.

Por más que Neville pataleó y gruñó, Draco no lo soltó. Rescatar a Luna Lovegood era demasiado tarde. Pasó muy poco tiempo cuando empezó a sentir como el cuerpo de Longbottom empezaba a temblar: estaba sollozando. De dolor e impotencia. Neville Longbottom, el chico del que siempre se burlaba de su timidez había estado a punto de dar su vida por una amiga sin pensárselo dos veces: en lo único que pensó Neville fue cuanto tiempo le duraría la otra costilla intacta cuando se lanzara al mortífago que traía bruscamente a Luna.

Fue en busca de la enfermería, cambiando abruptamente sus planes. Longbottom necesitaba ayuda médica y sabía que Pomfrey le ayudaría ocultándolo por un rato antes de llevarlo a un real refugio.. Longbottom ya no podía volver a su Sala Común ni a sus clases, ya era declarado un traidor.

Cuando se lo dio a Pomfrey, la enfermera le lanzó una mirada de suspicacia antes de empezar a atender a un inconsciente Neville. Ni había tiempo que perder. Draco llegó a un baño, con todas las ganas de romper en llanto de frustración e impotencia.. Pero una voz lo llenó por completo:

"Es fácil Draco—rió Hermione mientras le sonreía cálidamente, el rubio no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, acercándose más hacia la chica—. Es para ocultarse, te distorsiona el rostro por un rato, pienso que te ayudará algún día que tal vez..—Draco la cortó besándola en la frente. Él nunca fue de palabras románticas o cursis, solo de acciones."

El rubio cerró los ojos con dolor por los recuerdos. ¿Cómo jodidos Granger lo pudo haber olvidado tan rápido como para meterse con Weasley?

Así que, tragando duro, recitó el hechizo.

.

.

.

**_PRESENTE_**

Lily se hacía un moño mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la biblioteca cuando Lorcan Scamander se interpuso en su camino. Lily se detuvo y lo miró extrañada. El joven Scamander no se había parado a hablarle y lo observó con más detalle desde la lejanía. Tenía los pantalones llenos de lodo y se arremangaba con cierto temblor en las manos pero lo que la sorprendió fue su cabello casi pegado a su rostro por la suciedad o tal vez por el sudor que perlaba por su rostro.

Los hermanos Scamander eran conocidos por su rubia cabellera indomable. Tal vez o por algo más, Lily se decidió a seguirlo. Casi trotaba para poder alcanzarlo hasta que pudo llegar.

—¡Scamander!—gritó pero el rubio no se detenía. Rodó los ojos, fastidiada. Su moño se deshacía a pesar de que apenas hace minutos se la había hecho—. ¡Lorcan!

El rubio al parecer, ahora sí la oyó porque empezó a detenerse poco a poco. Cuando llego hasta él Lily tuvo que dar una bocanada de aire e inconscientemente lo miró con un tinte de furia.

—Sabias que te estaba persiguiendo—dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

Lorcan bufó y entonces la miró. Él estaba mucho más furioso que ella. La pelirroja suspiró. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo para saber hasta quien le provocaba el enojo.

—¿Así que fue...?

—No me hables de Malfoy—la cortó con enojo. Lily lo miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió internamente. Albus sí que iba a tener problemas para que la familia aceptara a Rose como una.

Lily levanto las manos con inocencia.

—Lo que digas.

Silencio. Lorcan se preguntaba porque Lily hacia todo eso. La miró y pudo observar que algunas gotitas de sudor caían por su frente. Sus ojos castaños lo observaban con tintes de curiosidad y burla. Su largo cabello rojo estaba recogido en un peinado desastroso.

—Creo que no te sabes peinar Lily—bromeó, intentando romper una tensión palpable en el ambiente. Ella sonrió de lado.

—Fue tu culpa Scamander—dijo, haciéndose el moño nuevamente. Lorcan la miro sin decir nada. El tono de la piel de Lily era casi como la leche y al parecer, interminable de pecas—. Me debes una.

Le dio un leve empujón y siguió Lily su camino. Lorcan la miró alejarse y se preguntó que qué rayos le estaba pasando. Nunca se había fijado de esa manera en la pequeña pelirroja, además, si le tocaba un solo pelo era comida para perros por parte de la familia Weasley y sin contar lo que le haría su mejor amigo Albus.

Albus. Solo pensar en él, hizo que la sangre del rubio burbujeara de la rabia y más al pensar en la imagen de hace poco de su mejor amigo con su enemiga desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Lorcan miró de lejos donde se había dado la vuelta Lily, mientras pensaba en algo para detener _eso_, sea lo que sea que tienen. Pero.. ¿Qué cambió realmente este verano? ¿Podrían volver a la normalidad? Lorcan apretó los puños. Tenía que hacer volver a la normalidad a todo el mundo o pronto todo estaría de cabeza..

Mientras tanto, Lily pensó lo raro que estuvo el amigo de su hermano. Por un momento paso una idea en su mente pero después la eliminó con una sonrisa ingenua.

"Nunca pasará"

Y entonces entró a la biblioteca para encontrarse al chico que robaba sus sueños. Scorpius leía distraídamente un libro en la esquina, en una mesa alejada. Lily se mordió los labios, ansiosa. Nunca había tenido el valor de acercársele pero al ver que Carly Hepkins de Ravenclaw tenía la misma idea, se le adelantó. Era ahora o nunca.

Así era ella. A su corta edad de ya casi catorce años, Lily podía decirse que era una persona nada tímida pero eso sí, no era una guarra lanzada enseñando pechos por todos lados.

Se sentó enfrente de él como si nada aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios aunque se ahorró su sonrisilla al ver como Hepkins subía el escote de su blusa y se alejaba de ahí. Las manos le temblaban de forma imperceptible. Cuando subió la mirada vio al rubio observándola despectivamente.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Potter?—preguntó con irritación. Lily negó con rapidez e intentó por todos los medios que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran.

—Vine a sentarme, ¿no?—tanteó.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—Largo.

Lily se mordió los labios, sintiéndose totalmente humillada. Scorpius tenía un rictus en su sonrisa pero después de algunos segundos desapareció. Lily parpadeó totalmente confundida por el cambio en su rostro. Por un momento, le pareció que la frialdad de Scorpius se había apagado levemente pero después sacudió su cabeza, negándose. Él la seguía mirando para después bufar totalmente contrariado.

—Mejor...no—parecía que luchaba contra sí mismo. La miraba casi furídico. Lily estaba tentada a largarse corriendo—. Puedes..—pausó para relajar su rostro con sus manos—. Quedarte.

Lily asintió y sacó un libro de su mochila. No esperaba que Lucy estuviera aun ahí ya que había llegado tarde pero esto era mil veces mejor, una fantasía. Lo miro varias veces con discreción y observó que leía su libro con tranquilidad, un ánimo todo contrario a como había estado hace unos momentos.

Sin saberlo, ella estaba sonriendo. Y así la vio Scorpius. Lily sonreía y al rubio le pareció tierna-por más que él lo negara-.

Pero entonces algo rojo pasó. De un color tan familiar que inconscientemente Scorpius volteó en esa dirección y descubrió a Rose. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo pero lo miraba de una forma extraña. Scorpius sonrió casi con alegría. Podía apostar que lo había estado buscado para exigirle una disculpa. Así que ignorando a Lily, siguió a los rizos afuera en el pasillo.

.

.

.

Rose tenía los nervios totalmente crispados gracias a Scamander y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encontrar a Scorpius. Necesitaban los dos discutir acerca de lo estúpido y peligroso que fue lo que hizo en la clase de Binns. Sin evitarlo, la pelirroja tragó grueso. Scorpius siempre había sido así con ella.. pero se ha pasado del límite. Sabía que había muchas asperezas en su relación pero ¿cómo no? Sus padres aunque quisieran ocultarlo, cada vez se separaban más. Las constantes miradas y discusiones de los dos no habían sido inadvertidas por los dos mayores Malfoy, Rose deseaba que además de la única ocasión en la que Alanna oyó a su padre borracho y discutir con su madre, no hubieran más.

Se recargó levemente en la pared de piedra, mientras ponía su mano en la frente. Cada vez más Rose ponía en duda su fuerza. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer del cansancio físico y emocional, tenía unas tremendas ganas de ya graduarse de Hogwarts para empezar de nuevo en otra parte. Un lugar sin prejuicios y sin un pasado pisándole de los talones.

Pero después suspiró con una sonrisa amarga. No podía pensar ni siquiera en ese tipo de sueños, su familia la necesitaba.

Pesara a quien le pesara, Scorpius era su familia. Y no podía pasarse todo el tiempo sin hablarle o que el rubio simplemente se mosqueara de solo pensar en ella. Tenía que acabar con eso, ser directa. Más directa de lo que fue hace algún tiempo en el que habló con Scorpius y él la mando a donde Merlín sabe con exactitud. Rose tembló de solo el puro recuerdo. Se habían gritado tanto ese día..

Así que Rose siguió buscándolo. Hasta estuvo tentada de entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, total, la despreciaban pero aún así la respetaban y mucho. Pero entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez podía estar en la biblioteca. Rose siempre había envidiado que las calificaciones de Scorpius se igualaran casi a las de ella y sin que el rubio se pasará tanto en la biblioteca como Rose. Tal vez hoy sería la excepción y podía encontrarlo ahí.

Y no se equivocó.

Lo encontró ahí junto a una chica pelirroja que se le hacía muy familiar. Rose simplemente rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sentir como algo en ella se cerraba, como si sintiera vértigo. La chica lo atribuyó al encuentro con Scamander. Se dio por aludida cuando vio como Scorpius la miraba de reojo; así que salió de la biblioteca para esperarlo. No esperó ni cinco minutos.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, su Majestad? — se burló el rubio al llegar junto a ella para después, cruzar los brazos. Rose rodó los ojos.

—Odio cuando haces eso, ¿sabes? Hacerte como si yo te hubiera insultado y puesto en peligro delante de mucha gente.

Scorpius suspiró, lleno de fastidio. La pelirroja, como siempre que discuten, estuvo tentada a golpearlo.

—Y yo detesto que solo por ser huérfana tengas que ser la reina de la mansión Malfoy— le espetó girándose al lado contrario de ella. Él pudo sentir poco después como Rose empezar a caminar hacia él, sus pequeños pasos al parecer, estaban dudando si acercarse o no.

Scorpius se reprimió saltar al sentir la mano de la chica en su hombro. Cuando lo tocó pudo compararlo como cuando uso por primera vez la magia: algo recorriéndolo de los pies a la cabeza.

—Scorpius, tenemos que hablarlo ¿sabes? —murmuró Rose y fue cuando ahí cuando el rubio se pudo atrever a mirarla. La chica lucía sus ojos tristes además estaba con su rostro lleno de residuos de lágrimas y entonces no pudo recorrer su mirada y vio sus labios. Resecos en ese momento. Y a Scorpius ningunos otros labios les habían parecido tan más…

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Sin querer pensar más, quito con brusquedad la mano de Rose en él y estuvo a punto de irse cuando oyó un pequeño sollozo tras él. Era Rose. Y algo dentro de él se destrozó por completo: el dolor era parecido a cuando sus padres discutían por los fantasmas del pasado y es por eso, que dejo por primera vez relucir algo que no utilizaba muy a menudo..

—Tiempo— dijo. Y pudo darse cuenta que Rose estaba totalmente callada-. Necesito tiempo.

Y se fue. Dejando a Rose con el alma en un hilo.

.

.

.

**_PASADO_**

Fue difícil. Muy difícil silenciar el aula y dejar al menos inconscientes a los Carrows. Draco intentó por todos los medios que ninguno se fijará en sus ojos. Weasley estaba totalmente magullada de los golpes y el rubio temió que estuviera muerta.

La encontró en el suelo, su pierna estaba en una posición que no creía que se pudiera estar, su mirada estaba perdida y al hablarle, mientras le checaba su pulso no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando, con tal vez su último aliento, dijo el nombre de Harry Potter.

Con un total anhelo que le dieron unos horribles celos. Pero no de ella. Draco deseaba, por más que maldecía miles de veces a Granger, que ella dijera su nombre así. No el de Weasley si no el de él.

Colocó su frente junto a la de ella. Pudo apreciar por primera vez la belleza de la pelirroja. Lucía valiente y decidida a pesar de todo. Con prisa, llevo su cuerpo con delicadeza a la enfermería antes de sonaran las alarmas.

.

.

.

**_PRESENTE_**

Ya en su quinto año, Rose estaba en el Club de las Eminencias de Slughorn. Para su desdicha, el viejo maestro sabía su secreto y siempre la miraba con un toque de lástima. Para todo. A Scorpius le encantaba jactarse que solo la metió por lástima.

Scorpius..

Rose cerró los ojos. No sabía que le había pasado en la tarde. Había sentido como su corazón volaba con cientos de hipogrifos con solo su cercanía y al tocarlo en el hombro había sentido como Scorpius había tensado todo su cuerpo.

Estaba tan alterada por los encuentros ocurridos por un comienzo de clases tan abrumador que dio gracias a Merlín que estuviera en clases de Pociones avanzadas y no tuviera sus amigos ahí. Sí, ella siempre los extraña a pesar de todo pero no tenía ganas de tenerlos revoloteando a su alrededor preguntándole porque su cara estaba roja –la pelirroja se lo imaginaba ya que sentía su rostro ardiendo-.

Cuando llego se sentó junto a su compañera de pociones Eve Adams.

Eve Adams era una popular compañera de Gryffindor que era de las pocas que no la insultaban y al parecer, ni hablaba de ella a sus espaldas –según Albus-. Desde el año pasado se dio cuenta que ella era muy audaz e inteligente en las pociones, tal vez no tanto como ella, pero era mejor que sus mejores amigos. Su padre le contó todas las cosas que habían destruido en esa materia los padres de Seamus y Alice cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Aunque era callada, siempre decía lo justo para cuando tenía duda de algo y Rose con gusto se lo resolvía. Siempre eran de las primeras en acabar.

Aburrida porque el profesor no se dignaba en llegar y Eve al parecer tenía un mal día porque ni se había dignado en mirarla, colocó su rostro en su mano y revoloteó su mirada alrededor del aula para ver quienes habían llegado hasta que chocó con la mirada de Albus. Él estaba solo y se veía desanimado pero aun así, le sonrió, como si le hubiera alegrado el rato y la saludó efusivamente. Rose le regaló una corta sonrisa.

Se estaba acostumbrando a los grandes detalles que tenía Albus con ella. Siempre la saludaba en los pasillos y hasta en el Gran Comedor, ya solo faltaba que la invitara a comer con él..

Rose a pesar de todo, no se sentía para un gran paso como ese. Y menos teniendo a Scamander comiendo cerca de ella. Pero fue ahí, en ese mismo instante ocurrió. Una idea oscura la invadió y entonces volteó nuevamente. Albus aún la miraba, con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella y le sonrió, nuevamente con ese cariño y alegría..

¿Sería falso todo eso?

.

.

.

La doctora Greenwoild no dejó de fruncir el ceño en los minutos después de que Victoire se fuera.

—No sé que le pasó, ella es una de mis mejores alumnas. Creo que se tomó confianzas con ustedes.

—No sea demasiado dura con ella—dijo Rolf de inmediato. No quería perjudicar en la carrera de la rubia pero la doctora rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Los alumnos tenían que aprender.

Era lo duro de lidiar con hijos de héroes de guerra: creían que tenían todo a sus pies. Pero como no, la doctora sospechaba que eran mimados por sus padres además de que no les faltaba ayuda económica para después ser elogiados por algo que no eran cuando ya estaban en instituciones mágicas. Cuando la doctora Daryella Greenwoild vio por primera vez quien iba a ser su aprendiz en esos años al principió quería bufar enfrente de ella y mirarla despectiva. "Otra hija de héroes y más porque ella es Weasley" Además, la chica tenía pinta de que solo pasó por ser familiar de Harry James Potter. Pero eso no la desganó, al contrario, se la propuso como un reto. Sentirse orgullosa de ella.

Y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Así que le cambio el tema a los señores Scamander.

—¿Listos? — preguntó lo de siempre. **Luna Scamander tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como de costumbre al visitar a los Longbottom.**

El señor Scamander asintió de inmediato para después, agarrar la cintura de su esposa para que Luna pudiera apoyar su rostro en el pecho de él. La doctora Greenwoild suspiró y empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo; ni siquiera volteó atrás porque sabía de antemano que aunque se atrasarán, ellos la seguirían como quiera. Por eso paró enfrente de una puerta y esperó solamente un par de minutos hasta que llegaron.

—Muchas gracias doctora—dijo Luna con voz dulce.

Daryella asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Los veré en un rato.

Y se fue. Luna tragó en seco y sentía que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento pero sabía que Rolf estaba con ella, para todo, así que entró y lo blanco de la habitación la cegó por un momento. Hasta que oyó algunos ruidos adentro. Ella sonrió.

—Hola Frank.

Frank Longbottom parpadeó levemente y siguió escribiendo. Siempre estaba en su escritorio y lo encontraban escribiendo palabras incoherentes para ellos pero al parecer para él no, ya que cuando terminaba de escribir lo guardaba en un carpeta ya abultada. Alice Longbottom era distinta. Siempre hacia cosas distintas. A veces regaba las plantas-o intentaba- que se encontraban en la ventana de la habitación, otras ocasiones la veían bailando y Luna siempre se le unía. Pero ahora parecía decaída, esa apenas sería la segunda vez que la veían así. Estaba en su cama y sostenía con fuerza algo que tenía en el bolsillo.

—Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Luna, sentándose junto a ella.

Pero la mujer no respondió. Siguió apretando al parecer, con más fuerza lo que traía.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene en la mano, señora Longbottom?

Nuevamente no respondió pero congeló el corazón de Luna cuando sacó una envoltura de dulce de su bolsillo.

—**¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?**

La rubia rompió a llorar en su regazo. Rolf llegó junto a ella y acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su esposa y le respondió a Alice:

—**No está aquí, pero volverá. Se lo aseguró.**

Alice sonrió.

.

.

.

La cena estaba deliciosa y eso se comprobaba con Seamus quien hacía unos gestos muy poco comunes.

—¡Por Merlín! Qué asco—arrugó la nariz al instante Alice mientras revolvía su comida. Rose rodó los ojos y bufó. Después de unos segundos levantó la mirada para encontrarse a algunos ravenclaws observándolos.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?—alzó una ceja la pelirroja, lanzándoles su famosa mirada de hielo marca Malfoy. Los chicos se estremecieron aunque hubo uno que otro que la desafío con la mirada más no dijeron nada.

Para Rose, habían tres tipos de personas en Hogwarts. Las que odiaba y ellos también a ella, tanto que la desafiaban. Los que simplemente pasaban de ella y luego su familia. No era un secreto que la familia Weasley era muy numerosa y faltaban los que ya habían salido de Hogwarts. La pelirroja le lanzó una rápida mirada al centro de la mesa donde se encontraban todos los Weasley- Potter. Al parecer discutían de algo pero lo que le extraño a Rose es que algunos de ellos estaban con el rostro enrojecido mientras que otros estaban pálidos.

—Qué extraño—murmuró y fue así como Albus la atrapó mirándolos. La pelirroja no se inmutó, es más, hasta alzó una ceja y reprimió una sonrisa de lado. El chico no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando unos segundos y después al parecer Lorcan Scamander exigía su atención porque volteó hacia él y siguió hablando como si nada.

Rose se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, pensando ahora porque sus padres no le habían escrito últimamente..

.

.

.

Cuando Draco llegó a Malfoy Manor se encontró con un lugar totalmente silencioso y fue cuando temió lo peor. Le importó un comino que se arrugará su traje, lanzó a un lado su maletín y casi corría como desesperado por los largos pasillos de la mansión en búsqueda de su familia. Pero después de algunos minutos se encontró a Alanna en su habitación.

Agradeció a Merlín y a todo el que estuviera arriba, que su hija estuviera sana y salva. Llegó hacia para abrazarla fuertemente. Alanna rió alegremente.

—Papi, ¿me extrañaste?—dijo mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Él asintió con una sonrisa—. ¡Yo también! Al rato te quiero.. hablar..—la pequeña frunció el ceño levemente, buscando la palabra adecuada—. ¿Pla..ticar?—Draco asintió como diciéndole que estaba correcto—. Contigo ¿sí?

—Por supuesto hija—la besó en su cabeza tiernamente—. ¿Sabes dónde está mami?

La pequeña asintió rápidamente.

—Cuarto de Rosie.

El rubio le revolvió el cabello antes de irse. En el camino hacia la habitación se preguntó que hacia su esposa ahí, en la habitación de su hija pero entonces la vio. Astoria estaba llorando. Veía sus movimientos descontrolados pero como su rostro estaba apoyado en la cama de Rose, no se oían tanto. Astoria lo sintió y por eso levantó su mirada. Lucía totalmente desconsolada.

—Draco—gimió antes de ir débilmente hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente y ahí, en sus brazos pudo empezar a llorar nuevamente. El rubio la apretaba fuertemente y colocó su mejilla sobre su cabeza, intentando calmarla.

Había dos cosas que Draco Malfoy ignoraba en ese momento. La primera era que también él iba a necesitar la calma porque la segunda cosa estaba encima de la cama de Rose. Una carta con el sello del Ministerio.

.

.

Dominique frunció los labios, despectiva al ver cierta cabeza rubia en el lugar donde todos sus primos se habían asentado en el comedor. Se sentó a lado de Roxanne quien platicaba alegremente con su inseparable hermano Fred acerca de nuevas tácticas de Quidditch. Su prima Lily estaba junto a Lucy, pero misteriosamente las dos permanecían calladas. Y no se le pasó el detalle que Lucy le regalaba ciertas miradas a Lyssander Scamander. Bufando, se inclinó un poco más en la mesa mirando directamente hacia el rubio.

—Esta no es la mesa de Ravenclaw—murmuró con saña. Lyssander ni se inmutó y siguió leyendo. Eso al parecer enfureció a la rubia y Roxanne la miró con extrañeza—. ¿Qué no oíste, inútil? Esta no es la mesa de..

—Te oí la primera vez—dijo Lyssander sin levantar la mirada hacia ella, enfureciéndola.

—Entonces mírame cuando te hablo.

—No me apetece—seguía mirando el libro y la discusión no le llamó la atención a ninguno de los Weasley-Potter, era muy común que esos dos discutieran. Al parecer, siempre que Lyssander hablaba era para discutir con ella.

No era nada fuera de lo normal.

Con el orgullo dañado, Dominique siguió comiendo pero sin quitarle la vista a su plato pero le daba mirada de odio de vez en cuando al rubio. Roxanne suspiró sabiendo lo que le pasaba a su prima y la miró con cierta compasión. La pelinegra a pesar de todo, la admiraba. Dominique era sarcástica, odiosa en cierta parte pero cuando la conocías de verdad podías ver su encanto. Era una admirable persona y que luchaba por lo que quería.. aún y cuando sabía que la batalla estaba totalmente perdida.

En unos asientos más allá de Roxanne, Albus miraba cierto punto de la mesa de Gryffindor y Lorcan con cierta crudeza, se dio cuenta que observaba a Rosebud Malfoy y a sus dos inseparables amigos. Con cierto regocijo, se dio cuenta que la pelirroja estaba pálida y le contaba algo a sus amigos con el rostro totalmente serio. Esperaba que les estuviera hablando sobre su pelea.

—Ahorita vengo—dijo Albus lo suficiente fuerte para que varios del grupo lo escucharan. Lorcan casi vomitaba su cena al ver que se dirigía hacia ella.

—¿La va a traer? —preguntó Lily, mirando la escena fijamente. Al parecer Albus trataba de convencerla de sentarse con ellos pero Rose era renuente en ello—. ¿Por qué no se viene?

Fred negó con la cabeza.

—Rosie es muy tímida.

Lorcan bufó y Fred lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ahórrate los comentarios, Scamander.

—¿Y si no, Weasley? —dijo, intentando que no le afectará que estuviera discutiendo con Fred, por Malfoy.

—¿Qué tienes tú? —Roxanne rápidamente fue en defensa de su hermano. Fred le agradeció con la mirada pero aún así, no estaba tranquilo. No cuando veía a su amigo de toda la vida con esa mirada tan llena de rencor. Por Rose, nunca se había metido en su pelea con Scamander. Pero ahora el rubio se estaba desquitando con todos por su evidente distanciamiento con Albus –y eso que apenas era el primer día—. ¿Sabes? Si no te sientes bien ve a la Sala Común o algo porque luego nos contagias a todos tu humor de perros.

Lorcan rodó los ojos y con la mandíbula apretada siguió comiendo para así, ver como llegaba Albus con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Dijo que no, pero que gracias..

—Que desagradecida—dijo Dominique frunciendo la nariz en señal de desagrado, ahora Roxanne es quien rodó los ojos.

—Por Merlín, pónganse a comer y ya. Sin discusión, ¿está bien? —los cortó Lily fríamente.

Nadie habló por un buen rato.

.

.

.

**_PASADO_**

Ginny sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, después sintió dolores por todo su cuerpo para después sentir como si hubiera corrido cien vueltas por todo Hogwarts cargando un hipogrifo a su espalda. No pudo evitar al levantarse, gemir del dolor para después toser secamente.

Al instante unas manos le llevaron agua.

—Toma—le dijo, llevándole el agua a la boca. Ginny con miles de legañas y residuos de lágrimas en sus ojos parpadeaba con mucha dificultad para ver quien le estaba dando agua. Pero al ver que tenía las manos libres, tanteó el terreno de los brazos y con solo sentir la piel supo que era Draco.

Cuando terminó su tercer vaso de agua consecutivo, pudo ver por primera vez en ese rato. Estaba en la habitación de él y al lado, en la mesita, lucían varias pócimas.

—Estabas inconsciente cuando los Carrows aún te estaban torturando—se justificó el rubio al sentir la mirada penetrante de la chica. Ginny asintió levemente para después sentir como un escalofrío llenaba por todo su cuerpo para después sentir como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría encima.

Que idiota había sido.

—¡Por Merlín...! ¡Neville y Luna..! ¿Dónde..? ¿¡Dónde estáaan?—su voz sonaba temblorosa. La pelirroja quería romper a llorar de la frustración al ver la gran estupidez que había cometido.

Había convencido a Luna y Neville de poder raptar, de la oficina de Snape, la espada de Gryffindor con la que Harry la salvó del basilisco en su primer año. Ginny con lógica había pensado que si le ayudo a derrotar a una bestia de ese tamaño, ¿por qué no en Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Aunque Luna al principio no estaba de acuerdo, con la ayuda de Neville pudo convencerla.

Lo que no contaron fue que al tenerla en las narices, la espada desaparecería.

Y lo peor: fue cuando llegaron Snape y los Carrows. Al instante los mandaron a una diferente aula a cada uno y además con diferente persona. A Luna y a Neville les habían tocado para torturarlos algunos Slytherins pero para gracia de Ginny, le tocaron los hermanos Carrows—la pelirroja al ver que a ella le tocaban los Carrows no pudo evitar lagrimear de alegría. A sus amigos no les tocaría lo peor. Ella se lo merecía y tenían ellos más posibilidades de escapar.

Aunque Ginny sentía una fuerte desilusión porque había sentido a Harry.. pudo sentir su presencia, sus manos al tocarla, sus ojos verdes mirándola con amor.. pero no era él. Ginny comprendió que lo vio porque estaba muriendo y si no fuera por Draco, sus padres tendrían que rescatar un cuerpo tan maltrecho que no la hubieran podido reconocer si no fuera por su cabello rojo.

Pero lo que importaba ahora más que nada era saber el paradero de sus amigos.

—¡Contéstame!—exigió y con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar, lo agarró de la camisa y empezó a zarandearlo. Para Draco no fue nada: la pelirroja estaba muy débil—. ¿¡Dónde están mis amigos..!? ¿Dónde..?

—Longbottom está en la enfermería—la corto mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Mejor temprano.

Ginny lo dejo bruscamente y cerró los ojos con dolor. Sabiendo la respuesta de la pregunta que iban a salir de sus labios:

—¿Y Luna..?

Draco se relamió los labios antes de decir:

—Los mortífagos se la llevaron.

.

.

.

**_PRESENTE_**

—Su atención por favor.

La voz de McGonagall resonó rápidamente por todo el comedor. Scorpius levantó la mirada levemente interesado. Era muy raro que en medio de una cena la directora diera un aviso. Dio un rápido vistazo a su lado donde su novia se enroscaba más a su brazo con una espléndida sonrisa. Alessandra era hermosa. La chica más deseada de Hogwarts.. y era completamente suya. Además de su belleza, Scorpius sentía algo por ella que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Inconscientemente, le dio una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Rose se encontraba ahí junto a sus inseparables dos amigos. Scorpius rodó los ojos. Como le caían mal Seamus Thomas y Alice Longbottom, solo ellos de idiotas se dejarían llevar por las burlas y no reclamar su lugar legitimo en la cúspide de la popularidad.

Que idiotas, pensó Scorpius. Y más los de las casas por no darse cuenta de la coincidencia de los apellidos. ¿O tal vez eran demasiado considerados con Rose? ¿O por apoyarla?

—Las siguientes personas las esperó en mi oficina después de la cena.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el lugar. Todos se miraron entre ellos, pensando quienes serían los desafortunados que tal vez serían castigados severamente.

—James Sirius Potter.

Scorpius bufó. Cuando ese idiota iba a dejar de estar en problemas.

—Albus Severus Potter junto a Lily Luna Potter.

Esperen, ¿y ellos? Según lo visto en los años pasados, los otros Potter eran unos mangoneados con los profesores. Pero por una razón, la sangre de Scorpius se le heló al oír el siguiente nombre:

—Rosebud Jean Malfoy.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué siempre tú?

Rose la miró aún shockeada de lo que hizo la profesora McGonagall. Alice sonrió con cierta preocupación y miro de reojo a Seamus, quien al igual que ella, la observaba con incredulidad.

—Rose..—murmuró Alice inclinándose en la mesa. La pelirroja junto a Seamus se acercaron más a ella. Era una ventaja que no le agradaran a muchos: nadie es un curioso en sus pláticas.

—Lo sé—la cortó nerviosa Rose—. Fue una estupidez de parte de la directora mencionarme junto a los Potter...

—Y más con las indirectas que te lanzo el otro día Scorpius—dijo Seamus con un tinte de rencor. Siempre había odiado al hermano de su amiga, aunque a veces se preguntaba la razón de la actitud del rubio, sentía que había mucho más detrás de todo esto.

Alice se revolvió en su asiento, más si se puede, llamando rápidamente la atención de sus amigos.

—Yo..—empezó nerviosa pero al ver lo acontecido y que a pesar que puede que nadie los estaba oyendo pero cabía una remota posibilidad que algún curioso atrapara algo de la conversación—. Hablaremos después ¿está bien? Después de que McGonagall te haya dicho lo que quiere decirte.

Rose asintió, cansada. Esos días habían sido difíciles para ella a pesar de que sus "primos" Weasley empezaban a acercarse.

—Está bien—dijo Seamus mientras se encogía de hombros intentándole restar hierro a la conversación. Pero no podía.

No cuando sus mejores amigas estaban en peligro. Su madre siempre había creído en esas cosas de la Adivinación excepto su padre y él, que siempre se reían cuando su madre Lavender intentaba leerles la mano sin éxito. Solo una noche, cuando su padre había llegado nuevamente borracho y su madre estaba pálida por sus nervios destrozados después de haber discutido con él, le pidió si podía leerle la mano. Seamus no tuvo corazón para decirle que no.

Pero en ese instante, al leérsela, su madre le había soltado la mano para después romper a llorar. Después de intentar calmarla durante un largo rato, ella por fin soltó que lo que había visto era que él tenía ahora un peso sobre sus hombros.

—Mi niño, tienes varias vidas cargando a tu espalda..—lloraba. Al principio Seamus no pudo evitar culpar en silencio a su padre. El chico pensaba que solo fue una forma de descargar su tristeza.

Pero ahora todo se estaba despejando: Las señales eran claras. El descubrimiento de los Potter, las indirectas de Scorpius.. y ahora esto. McGonagall anunciando algo y poniendo casi en evidencia el secreto de su amiga pero algo no concordaba. McGonagall no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, si lo dijo así fue por algo. Ella sabe algo que los tres desconocen y es algo grande. Seamus hasta presintió que ese hecho podría cambiar sus vidas.

Miró a Alice platicar con Rose tranquilamente. La rubia ni siquiera se dio cuenta que él la observaba. Tal vez todas las señales apuntaban que la que iba a salir lastimada era Rose pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera de dolor al pensar que algo le pudiera suceder a Alice. Algo más grande que sentía de preocupación por su amiga pelirroja.

Podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido y al parecer su estómago se cerró y el hambre desapareció de él así que dejo su tenedor a un lado. Un detalle que inquietó a Rose de inmediato.

—Aun no has acabo de cenar—apuntó.

Alice volteó hacia él y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

Fue totalmente inconsciente de su movimiento. De lo único que se dio cuenta fue que acarició la mejilla de Alice. Pudo observar cómo se sonrojaba y sus ojos marrones brillaban.

Sí, solo en ese momento se permitió sentirse bien.

.

.

.

Dominique después de oír el anuncio de McGonagall, rápidamente se hartó de cómo sus primos empezaron a hacer teorías sobre de lo que les hablaría y más por lo de que los haya anunciado junto a Rose. La rubia negó con la cabeza un par de veces y se paró, haciendo que Lily alzará la ceja.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Roxanne, frunciendo el ceño al ver su plato que aún estaba lleno—. Aún ni acabas.

—Me aburrí—se encogió de hombros y salió de ahí, sin saber que unos ojos azules la seguían. Al ver que la figura de la rubia desaparecía por el recodo del pasillo.. Lyssander se puso de pie, para empezar a dirigirse hacia allá, dejando su razonamiento en la mesa Gryffindor. Mientras tanto, Lucy se percató de algo. Algo que ni en sus sueños se habría imaginado. Miró a Roxanne quien aún tenía la mirada a donde fueron su prima y Lyssander. La morena sintió los ojos de Lucy encima de ella y entonces se dirigió hacia ella pero al instante se arrepintió. Los ojos castaños de Lucy la desarmaron por completo: lucían llenos de una duda dolorosa.

Lily captó las miradas de sus primas y lo sucedido con Dominique.. y Lyssander. Buscó la mano pecosa de su mejor amiga en la mesa para así, apretarla fuertemente. Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas y se vio que apretó los labios fuertemente.

Había tanto que arreglar.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, los chicos Weasley-Potter seguían discutiendo ajenos a lo que sus primas sufrían.

—Yo pienso que son por sus buenas calificaciones ¿no?—empezó tímidamente Louis a lo que se carcajeó Fred.

—¿James? ¿Buenas calificaciones? ¡Y una mierda!—rió a mandíbula suelta haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes excepto al mayor de los Potter que gruñó—. No hay que hacernos los idiotas y andar como pollos descabezados, nosotros sabemos o al menos tenemos la idea de porque los llamaron..

—Héroes de guerra—canturreó Lorcan con cierto tono desdeñoso. Albus entrecerró los ojos, conocía perfectamente a su mejor amigo para saber que aun estaba enojado —no, furioso— con él, por ahora decidir hablar con Rose. Su archi-enemiga desde hasta antes de pisar Hogwarts.

Se habían peleado por primera vez cuando Lorcan la encontró en un lugar solo en el tren e intentándola ayudar pero Rose, orgullosa como siempre, lo había desdeñado diciendo que tenia mejor compañía que "un rubio engreído como tú" palabras textuales de la pelirroja. Aguda desde pequeña. Desde pequeña se habían atacado siempre que se veían y era casi legendaria su enemistad, como la enemistad del trío dorado y de Draco Malfoy.

Lorcan que era un orgulloso y terco de primera, le fue difícil aceptar que alguien rechazará su amistad y más cuando lo tuvo de pequeño -a pesar de que su tío Rolf es muy serio a veces-. Ahora, él consideraba que Albus estaba confraternizando con el enemigo. Con una hija de mortífagos y lo peor: pariente de Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia para después observar de reojo a cierto punto de la mesa. Rose estaba pálida y discutía con sus amigos de algo importante. Suspiró angustiado con ganas de decirle: "Hey no estás sola.." Pero se sentía impotente. No tenia las agallas para decírselo.

Pero, al menos tenia las acciones ¿no? Expresarse con acciones en vez de con palabras..  
>.<p>

.

.

Dominique irritada, fulminaba con su mirada azul a cualquiera que se atravesaba en su camino. Muchos huían despavoridos solo al ver su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules chispeantes que intimidaban a cualquiera. Sucesora digna de su hermana Victoire.

Ella en su tiempo en Hogwarts era igual, luciendo su fama de Weasley además utilizando su belleza heredada de su madre por su sangre de veela para ganarse rápidamente la popularidad en el colegio pero eso sí, siempre se le veía colgada del brazo de Ted Lupin, su eterno enamorado y envidiado por todos los hombres. Era una chica fría hasta con su grupo de amigos, excepto con su familia.

Cuando estaban en Shell Cottage, Victoire y Dominique raramente discutían. Era cada quien con su cosa. Louis, su hermano, era la excepción de la familia Weasley-Delacour: era pelirrojo y de ojos castaños, con su rostro infundido de pecas. Era de los pocos que podían derretir los corazones de hielo de sus hermanas. Para el caso de Victoire con una palabra de Teddy por su parte y ya la tenía en sus brazos, pero para Dominique, desde pequeña, sufría una dura relación con cierta persona.

Ni siquiera esperó que esa persona la buscara. Lo único que sintió en ese momento fue cuando alguien la agarraba de la cintura para estamparla bruscamente a la pared.

—¿¡Pero qué haces estúpido!?—chilló Dominique y vio que era Lyssander—. Mira..mira—se relamió los labios y colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio, quien al parecer en vez de respirar, bufaba como toro—. Él que todos creen tranquilo e impoluto esta agarrándome las caderas y moviendo sus manos para más..—gimió, provocando que el rubio se enrojeciera mucho más de lo que ya estaba.—. Abajo..

—¿Quieres dejar de andar molestando?—se acercó a su oído para escupirle:—. Ya me tienes harto.

Y así Lyssander dirigió su mano izquierda más abajo del vientre de la chica pero bruscamente, sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que Dominique gimiera sonoramente, alzando la cabeza hacia atrás y empujo su cadera más hacia él, haciéndolo gruñir.

—No se nota—Dominique agarró la mano del rubio y la dirigió hacia su pecho y puso sus manos en el cuello blanquecino del chico. Lyssander pudo apreciar las largas pestañas negras que adornaban sus ojos azules que lo miraban burlonamente. Los labios de la chica eran rojos, los que siempre pronunciaban sus burlas hacia él. Todos esos años escuchó como ella se burlaba de él junto a varios lamebotas que Dominique tenía. Cuando realmente le escupía y le decía que le daba asco. Ahora: fue el colmo. Y más al recordar su primer año en el que se dieron los porqués de la extraña relación que tenía con la rubia.

—Me das un puto asco Dominique–dijo él hundiéndose en su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo todo lo que se encontraba al aire—. Me haces sentir un asco.

Dominique uso la excusa de lo que estaba haciendo Lyssander con su cuello para girarse a dirección contraria a él. Sus ojos azules estaban totalmente abiertos y cerró los ojos. No del placer.. si no del dolor.

—Somos tan iguales, Scamander..—murmuró, agarrando los cabellos rubios del chico y estirándolos—. Tan iguales que te sorprendería..

.

.

.

Al acabar la cena y después de despedirse del trío Potter-Weasley, Roxanne agarró la mano de Lucy para dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor. Por ser de distinto año, la morena prefirió que fueran al conjunto de habitaciones de Lucy para no toparse que Dominique había oído algo de la conversación..

Al llegar como vieron que nadie estaba, sin más ni menos se recostaron en una cama y Lucy trataba por todos los medios tragarse sus lágrimas. Roxanne nuevamente le tomó la mano a su prima y la pelirroja volteó hacia ella, sus lágrimas acumuladas se deslizaron por su mejilla cayendo en la cama. Roxanne sonrió tristemente.

—Ella.. no lo hace a propósito, ella no sabe nada...—empezó Roxanne y Lucy aún la miraba con atención aunque sus lágrimas inundaran su vista—. Desde que lo notamos Lily y yo, hemos sido totalmente discretas..

La pelirroja asintió para después moverse nuevamente para su mirada al techo. Roxanne movió su otra mano para acariciar uno de sus cabellos. Lucy le daba tanta ternura-de hecho a todos- y era de las más consentidas a pesar que Lily es la más pequeña. Su redondo rostro llena de pecas y siempre con un humor alegre retumbaba en el corazón de cualquiera que hablara con ella. Cualquiera quisiera estar con ella..

Roxanne cerró los ojos.

—Tú no quisiste que le dijéramos a alguien sobre lo que empezaste a sentir por Lyssander Scamander. Nadie tenía ningún problema acerca de él: Listo, atento, callado.. excepto por..

El silencio se sumó en la habitación hasta que la voz nerviosa de Lucy la cortó:

—¿Por qué?—preguntó. Al no recibir respuesta, se impacientó:—. ¡Vamos, no soy tan débil como todos creen!

—No lo dudo—la cortó Roxanne con una leve sonrisa haciendo bufar a Lucy y le dio la espalda a la morena.—Lucy: no lo dudo.

—No soy lista como Molly, ni hermosa como Victoire y Dominique, ni atlética como Fred y tú, ni bromista como James.. no soy especial. Debo ser la más débil, ¿no? Lucy La Débil Weasley. Nadie me tiene miedo -y eso no me molesta- pero siento que a todos les doy igual y me pasan de largo...—suspiró largamente—. Hasta Lyssander me pasa de alto y prefiere a Dominique.

"—¿Pero cómo no la va a preferir?—siguió y en cada palabra que decía sentía que poco a poco, el agua que la ahogaba por las noches se quitaba poco a poco y todo lo que sentía no solo ese día sino hace muchísimo tiempo, salió:—. Ella es rubia y de ojos azules: la viva imagen de tía Fleur. ¿Sabes que amo a Dominique, no? La quiero. La quiero mucho y a pesar de como es, fría y demasiado sarcástica a veces, es una de mis primas preferidas. Ella siempre tendrá mi apoyo.. pero.. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los hombres por qué él? Yo..—cortó. Un nudo en la garganta la paró y si seguía hablando, no sabía cuándo se detendría de llorar. "

—Dominique lo quiere—dijo Roxanne, acariciando el pequeño moño que se había hecho debajo de su cuello. Era un raro peinado pero a Lucy le encantaba y era algo característico de ella: ser siempre única y especial. Original. La morena suspiró:—. Mucho. Creo que está loca por él desde la primera vez que lo vio cuando estaban en la Madriguera, en uno de esos veranos en los que tío Rolf y tía Luna los dejaban ahí para no arriesgarlos en uno de esos lugares raros en los que van..—rió levemente recordando a sus casi tíos e intentando aligerar el ambiente. Pero vio que fracasó al ver que Lucy seguía sin moverse—. Pero un día, antes de que Dominique fuera a Hogwarts, cuando ella era aún la chiquilla cursi que muy pocos recordamos..

"—Se le declaró a Lyssander, el ya no tan pequeño rubio de grandes azules que siempre traía -y aún trae- un libro a la mano. Pero.. lamentablemente él la rechazó pero creo que de manera brusca. Le dijo alguno que otro defecto suyo.. ya sabes, lo malcriada lo tiene desde pequeña—Roxanne deshizo el moño rojo de su prima y para volver a hacérselo—. Dominique nunca lo superó. Así que cuando Lyssander llegó a Hogwarts, nuestra querida prima rubia ya tenía varias palabras malsonantes por cierto que decirle..—la morena negó con la cabeza ciertamente decepcionada—. Se ha estado burlado tanto de él y luego Lyssander tiene muchos problemas..

—¿Qué problemas?—Lucy rápidamente volteó hacia ella, importándole un comino si Roxanne le estaba haciendo otro moño. Se deshizo al instante pero la pelirroja colocó su codo en la cama para acomodarse y mirarla seriamente. Roxanne miró como sus ojos castaños brillaban de la preocupación.

—Según he oído y como todos sabemos.. él no tiene muchos amigos además de nosotros.. Además se ha distanciado mucho de Lorcan porque ya sabes, él es muy popular y Lyssander claramente no lo es..—suspiró frustrada—. Luego como lo trata Dominique.. es una relación mala la que tienen ellos dos. Se tienen tanto odio que a veces.. Simplemente explotan.

Lucy asintió imaginando lo que significaba "explotan" en ese sentido. La pelirroja tragó grueso. Conoció una faceta que nunca creyó conocer o que tendría Lyssander Scamander. Cualquier chica correría despavorida al oír lo que le dijo Roxanne. El camino hacia él que Lucy creía que sería difícil de recorrer.. se le hizo mucho más largo, oscuro y espinoso. Pero, no se dejó ni por un minuto. No se dejó amedrantar por ese problema.

No, Lucy Weasley no se rendiría.

Así que se despidió quedamente de Roxanne dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y antes de cerrar la puerta oyó la voz de su prima:

—Solo espero que no estés ahí cuando hagan una explosión.

.

.

.

—Los he venido a llamar por un importante evento en el que el Ministerio los ha invitado—McGonagall tenía cuatro sobres en su mano y con un toque de varita, les entregó uno a cada uno. Rose tragó grueso al empezar a leerlo.

"Rosebud Jean Malfoy, ha sido formalmente invitada a la inauguración del monumento en honor a los famosos caídos héroes de guerra: Ronald y Hermione Weasley, es por eso que…"

—No puede ser..–murmuró Rose, sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella. Odiaba la lástima. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar que su "ataque de tristeza" llegará a ella. Lily, quien estaba al lado de ella, fue junto a Rose y empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Después de algunos segundos, se pudo empezar a calmar.

—Rosie..—la pelirroja se sorprendió. La profesora McGonagall estaba también junto a ella sin haberse dado cuenta y además, la había llamado por como la decía su familia y amigos. Levantó la mirada y sin querer, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

La profesora sintió un escalofrío. Sin quererlo, su alumna se parecía muchísimo a su madre. Su madre: la mejor alumna que había tenido. Hasta ella que había perdido a muchas personas en las dos guerras no pudo evitar suspirar con dolor. Rose Malfoy Weasley tenía el rostro redondo de su madre junto a sus grandes ojos cafés y algunos rizos. Pero eso sí, los genes Weasley habían ganado al decidir el color de su pelo y en sus pecas que estaban en su rostro, hasta de vez en cuando, en algunos días al verla en el pasillo podía jurar que veía nuevamente al trío dorado..

—¡Directora McGonagall..!—una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y el silencio en la oficina. Detrás de la puerta entraba Scorpius Malfoy quien al ver que aún se encontraban en la plática se detuvo de seguir. McGonagall pensó que el chico quería sonrojarse pero el orgullo le ganó—como siempre en los Malfoy— y puso su rostro imperturbable.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Malfoy?—preguntó McGonagall alzando una ceja. Scorpius asintió al instante.

—Sí, pero lo puedo tratar después de que haya acabado..

—No se preocupe, aquí solo está su hermana y primos ¿Por qué la pena?

Scorpius apretó los labios y la vieja maestra oyó bufar a James Sirius Potter.

—Es solo que..

—¿Es solo qué?—replicó en tono duro. Al igual que su padre, la profesora opinaba que despedía arrogancia y orgullo a grandes cantidades, pero aun así, creía que había bondad en ellos. Scorpius solo tenía quince años. Y además, su padre conoció a una persona que lo guió a un buen camino, tal vez, muy pronto, el joven Malfoy la conocería.

—Se me hizo.. arriesgado e inoportuno que..—hablaba no nervioso si no dudoso. Entonces cerró los ojos y lo dijo:—. Que llamara a Rose junto a los Potter, tal vez ya empiezan a sospechar..

Rose estaba completamente muda al igual que Albus. Lily no podía estar más encantada. Otra muestra que Scorpius era un encanto. James no sabía que pensar así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

—Tonterías señor Malfoy pero muchas gracias por preocuparse por el bienestar de su hermana.

Scorpius no pudo evitar enrojecerse y evitó la mirada penetrante de Rose, quien lo miraba inquisitivamente. El silencio embargó la habitación hasta que McGonagall tuvo que carraspear incomoda.

—¿Algo más señor Malfoy?

Fue ahí cuando pudo levantar la mirada y sostenérsela a la pelirroja. Rose se sorprendió de ver una pizca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Tal vez por lo de la clase..

O por todo.

Scorpius solo se relamió los labios, nervioso, antes de negar.

—Muchas gracias por su atención—dijo para después salir.

Lily sintió como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y evito por todos los medios suspirar, ya que James la miraba con una ceja alzada. Mientras, Albus no paraba de observar la reacción de Rose. Ella no se esperaba para nada que su hermanastro viniera a intervenir por ella, dejando a un lado su orgullo. Pudo verla aún sonrojada y con el nacimiento de una sonrisa en su rostro mientras aún miraba la puerta. Albus suspiró mientras agarraba su cabello dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos en ese momento, no sabía que pensar. Y menos que sentir. Por lo que sentía hacia ella era algo más de lo que sentía cuando estaba con Dominique o Lucy. Nunca tuvo una amiga mujer en el que confiar y menos como platicaron esos días en la Madriguera. Todos esos años que no estuvieron en contacto los intento desquitar esa semana.

Nunca se podía acercar a una chica para poder hablar de sus inquietudes o de como estuvo el día. Las únicas chicas que se han acercado a él con los brazos abiertos han sido las interesadas por sus apellidos. Pero Rose no. Ella además de compartir uno con él, paso la mitad de su vida en Hogwarts ignorándolo y discutiendo con él. No creía que ella lo utilizara así.

Mientras tanto, James se sumía en un silencio inquietante. No dejaba de mirar a todos los presentes. Había muchas cosas de las que pensar que hasta él se daba cuenta. Después de algunos segundos McGonagall carraspeó.

—Bien..bien.. bueno, serán trasladados mañana en la mañana. Los esperó aquí en mi oficina. Sin más que decir, buenas noches.

Los cuatro asintieron para después desearle lo mismo. Rose Malfoy se detuvo más tiempo que los Potter, como si esperará que la directora le dijera algo más, sin embargo, no ocurrió.

McGonagall se reprimió abrazarla para darle consuelo, sentía que le debía algo a su alumna predilecta..

Rose al salir, se limpió los residuos de lágrimas e ignoraba las miradas que les lanzaban los Potter-aún no se acostumbraba ni en sus pensamientos llamarlos primos-. Albus habló primero:

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó pero al ver que no recibía respuesta de la pelirroja, insistió:—. Háblanos, somos tu familia..

—Albus—lo cortó decidida. Lo miró y se estrujó su corazón al ver la mirada atenta verde del chico. Se relamió los labios antes de pedir, con mucha cautela—. Entiendo.. lo que quieres hacer ¿sí? Y te lo agradezco—miró la expresión de James por eso agregó:—. Y mucho. Muchísimo. Es solo que..

—Aún no estás lista—terminó James por ella. Rose asintió y Lily enfrió su expresión y dando un paso hacia atrás, casi ofendida.

—¿Y por qué con Fred y Roxanne si puedes hablar, eh?—escupió. Rose se quiso acercar hacia ella pero Lily dio otros pasos más hacia atrás. James también intentó tranquilizarla pero fracasó—. ¡Déjenme! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo que nuestros padres y familia nos hayan ocultado tu identidad! ¿Nosotros que teníamos de culpa? ¿Por qué Fred y Roxanne pueden detenerse en el pasillo y platicar contigo, aún y cuando estas con tus amigos? ¡¿Eh, eh?!—la pelirroja dejó salir todo el carácter que le fue heredado y la miró con un rencor y una furia inigualable. Rose seguía siendo la misma orgullosa de siempre por eso no bajó la mirada ni un segundo. De hecho, hasta levanto la barbilla hacia Lily.

—¡Albus!—chilló la pequeña Potter hacia su hermano, desesperada—. ¡Deja de quedarte callado y reacciona! Tu más que nadie debe saber esto—después se dirigió nuevamente a Rose al ver que su hermano no decía nada, de hecho, desvió la mirada—. Albus siempre te ha defendido enfrente de todos. ¡Dile Albus! ¡Dile que llevas días sin hablar bien con Scamander!—ante la mención de su nombre, Rose se puso pálida, además observó anonadada a Albus, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes—. ¿Sabes cómo me siento cuando te veo en los pasillos, te saludo y tú solo me devuelves la cara? ¡James ayúdame!—demandó la pelirroja menor, segura que su hermano, él que siempre la consentía, la ayudaría.

Pero se equivocó. Desde que empezó la conversación James sabia a que se refería Rose cuando dijo que necesitaba el espacio. Y lo más sorprendente es que la comprendió.

—Vámonos chicos.. A la Sala Común antes de que Filch y..—empezó James agarrando suavemente a Lily del brazo pero ella se quitó más ofendida que nunca.

—¡Pero qué..?! ¡Es que no entienden que ella quiere un espacio que no merece! ¡No entiendo el punto..!

—El puto punto—la cortó ferozmente Rose. James apretó su mandíbula para intentar no defender a Lily..pero una pequeña parte de él y que era muy fuerte, le decía que era lo correcto—. Es que ustedes no me hablaron todos estos años que no sabían que éramos primos pero.. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran encontrado en la Madriguera?

—Nunca nos hubieran dicho—dijo Albus con voz trémula.

Rose ignoró el tono de su voz.

—¡Exacto! ¿Y si no se los hubieran dicho...?

Los tres se quedaron callados. Albus y Lily ya sabían la respuesta, sin embargo, no se atrevieron a decirle en voz alta pero Rose no estaba en sus cabales en ese momento.

—Nunca—pronunció con furia, casi escupiéndolo—. Nunca me hubieran hablado. Nunca hubieran intentado tener un contacto conmigo. Scamander y Albus seguirían burlándose de mí y Lily andaría a sus anchas por Hogwarts como siempre y James ignoraría hasta mi sombra y si no, me daría sus típicas miradas sobre el hombro ¡y ya está! Ese, querida Lily, es el puto punto.

Y se fue, dejando boquiabiertos a los hijos menores Potter.

.

.

.

**_PASADO_**

Ron bebió de un solo trago su cerveza para después pedirle otro al barman. Tenía ganas de golpearse una y otra vez—de hecho, ya lo había hecho varias veces— por lo estúpido que había sido todas esas semanas. Semanas enteras que buscó a sus amigos en los lugares en donde habían estado. Estaba casi desesperado por no saber nada de ellos, ni siquiera ha ido a la Madriguera porque hasta a él mismo se le caía la cara de la vergüenza, no quería su familia lo viera así.

Suspiró derrotado. En ese momento se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo de donde antes habían estado y hasta ahora nadie lo había reconocido. Fue entonces cuando una bella dama se le acercó.

—Hola, ¿buscas compañía..?—coqueteó y con el dedo acarició el pecho del pelirrojo. El chico observó que era castaña y de ojos marrones y con unos labios rojos, bastante gruesos por cierto. Se veían tan tentadores.. ¿Y por qué no? Hermione estuvo con Malfoy y ella se veía inofensiva..

Pero ya lo había pensado pero su cuerpo pensó otra cosa. Porque sin decir ni una palabra, agarró sus cosas, dejo el dinero y se fue del bar. Su cuerpo siguió al corazón. Ron cerró los ojos, dejando que el recuerdo de Hermione lo invadiera.

Su risa, su parloteo incesante, su ceño al leer..

Ahora se sentía mucho más como el estúpido más grande de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podía pensar por un momento que Harry tendría algo con Hermione? Por Merlín, eran amigos y ella misma se lo dijo.

Con energías renovadas, recorrió más lugares con el recuerdo de una chica en especial. Sin saber, que algo estaba brillando en su mochila...

.

.

.

**_PRESENTE_**

Cuando llegó Rose, sus amigos la esperaban en la Sala Común. Seamus sintió que el alma se le cayó a las pies cuando vio que llegaban los Potter sin Rose, y más cuando los vio con caras tristes. Hasta James lucía totalmente preocupado, cosa que lo alarmó de sobremanera. Pero al verla llegar, pálida, pero sana y salva no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Rosebud Jean Malfoy—dijo Alice parándose enfrente de él, sorprendiéndolo. La rubia puso sus manos sobre las caderas y frunció el ceño—. Llega al igual que tus primos la última vez ¿vale? Me diste un susto de muerte.

Seamus no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Alice había sospechado lo mismo que él pero la sonrisa se desapareció al ver el rostro de Rose. Además de pálido, en su rostro lucían algunos rastros de lágrimas y sus ojos marrones se veían húmedos. La pelirroja sin decir nada, se arrojó sobre ellos y los atrajo para abrazarlos. Era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Los tres se fundieron en un íntimo abrazo. Eran los mejores amigos, casi como hermanos. Estaban siempre en las buenas y en las malas, no importaba nada. Y fue así como Alice y Seamus oyeron entre algunos sollozos de Rose como ella les relataba lo del monumento, la frustración con Scorpius y además que sus padres no le habían escrito. Alice sabía que la pelirroja era muy apegada a sus padres y ellos siempre le escribían en el primer día. Hasta ahora. Así que no la reprochó de infantil. Mientras, Seamus pensaba a toda máquina. ¿Monumento hasta ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Y en Septiembre? Si es algo de los Weasley ¿Por qué no en Agosto, el aniversario de su muerte? Además, era sospechoso que sus padres no le escribieran y el anuncio de McGonagall..

Miró nervioso a Alice pero la rubia solo le apretó la mano fuertemente.

"Después" decía su gesto.

Y lo haría.

.

.

.

Rose, casi como robot, se levantó en la mañana. Ni siquiera quiso despertar a Alice para no molestarla aunque le encantó a la pelirroja que el baño estuviera vacío así que con tranquilidad, escogió su ropa para después bañarse y cambiarse. Era un vestido negro que le acentuaba la cintura y se recogió el cabello. Estuvo varios minutos en el espejo decidiendo si maquillarse o no, pero al final lo hizo. Sus ojos se veían mucho más gracias a ello.

"Gracias por las lecciones de maquillaje madre" sonrió con su pensamiento. Así que cogió su bolsa y se dirigió a la Sala Común para ahí encontrarse a James Potter.

Al parecer James la iba a saludar pero recordó la discusión de ayer así que pareció un pez boqueando por aire. Rose lo ignoró y se dirigió en silencio a la oficina de McGonagall. La pelirroja no quiso llevarse tacones, ¿para qué agobiarse? así que su caminata fue mucho más rápida aunque James le pisara casi los talones a pesar de todo.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con varios adultos y a Albus y Lily ya ahí.

Los tres Potter lucían ropas con los colores rojo y negro, al parecer rojo en honor a la casa de Gryffindor y negro por el luto a sus tíos. Rose detuvo su mirada más tiempo en Albus. Lucía realmente guapo en su traje además de que el negro resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Lily lucía tierna en su vestido rojo con adornos negros pero con un suéter mientras que James estaba vestido con una camisa negra arremangada y un pantalón rojo. Pero alguien interrumpió su escrutinio sobre los tres.

—¿Sobrinos?

La voz le pertenecía a Charlie Weasley. Los Potter sonrieron felices antes de ir hacia su tío y llenarlo de abrazos. Rose se cruzó de brazos y esperó con su rostro ahora frío la señal de McGonagall para irse. Pero al verla, a Charlie se le iluminó el rostro.

—Rosie, querida, ven aquí y abraza a tu tío—dijo abriendo los brazos exageradamente. La pelirroja estuvo tentada a ignorarlo pero al sentir la mirada de todos en ella, tuvo que ir hacia él y dejarse abrazar hasta que McGonagall carraspeó.

—Como es un evento importante los dividiré con gente que lo cuidará: James ve con el Auror Smith, Albus con Garder, Lily con el señor Stewart pero tú Rosebud tienes que ir con Charles.

Rose se quedo muda. Hasta Lily estuvo tentada de decir que su tío no era un Auror calificado o agente pero al ver el rostro de su tío, no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. Así que cada uno fue entrando a la chimenea para usar la Red Flú y así, llegar al evento.

A Rose se le detuvo al corazón al ver en donde estaban.

En Godric's Hollows, en su casa.  
>.<p>

.

.

—How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee..

_¿Cómo mides, cómo mides un año? ¿En amaneceres, en puestas de sol, en medianoches o en tazas de café?_

Las voces sonaron al unisón. El coro del evento era constituido por algunos de los jóvenes más talentosos del mundo mágico. Charlie le había contado que participaban los chicos que mejor cantaban en cada gran institución mágica.

Rose pudo percibir claramente el acento francés de dos chicas rubias bellísimas que cantaban junto a dos chicos de aspecto rudo y al instante reconoció a uno de los voluntarios de Hogwarts: Valerie Smith. La pelinegra lucia orgullosa mostrando su-para disgusto de Rose- hermosa voz. La chica si sabía como pavonearse.

Rose cerró los ojos, guiándose con la música. A pesar de todo, deseaba de todo corazón que Harry Potter hubiera elegido la canción para el evento.

—In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned. _En las verdades que ella aprendió, o las veces que él lloró. En los puentes que él quemó,_ —seguían cantando pero con orgullo. Para algunos de los estudiantes que cantaban era algo maravilloso que pudieran demostrar su voz en un evento tan importante y más con invitados como el gran Harry Potter.

Pero algunos cantaban con dolor, cantaban la pérdida de no solo dos personas si no de la guerra. Cantaban con los sentimientos impregnados en cada parte de la canción. Rose no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos. Era hermosa la canción. Y cien por ciento dedicado a sus padres que dieron la vida por ella y para que el mundo mágico pudiera tener una era llena de paz y tranquilidad.

—Or the way that she died.._O la forma en la ella murió_. —sonó el solo de la voz de Valerie.

¿Por qué precisamente ella tenía que cantar esa línea?

No pudo evitar que su llanto enmudeciera a algunos tantos.. ¿Por qué lloraba tanto la hija de los Malfoy?

Cuando la pelirroja sintió los brazos de alguien acobijándola pensó en su padre, en Draco Malfoy y se lanzo hacia él pero cuando vio un destello rojo recordó que era su tío Charlie.

—It's time now to sing out, tho' the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember  
>the love! Seasons of love… <em>Es tiempo de cantar, la historia nunca termina, vamos a celebrar, recordar un año en la vida de amigos. ¡Recuerda el amor! ¡Estaciones de amor!<em>

Las voces poco a poco se desvanecieron para que el sonido de los aplausos reemplazará el silencio. Todos se levantaron y Rose solo pudo por la inercia aún invadida por todos los recuerdos. Después de algunos minutos, los estudiantes se bajaron de la gran tarima que estaba enfrente de su casa para que el actual ministro de Magia y Harry Potter junto a Ginevra Potter subieran en ella.

—Muchas gracias por asistir hoy. Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo agradecidos, de lo agradecido que estoy—recalcó y se pudo ver como el ministro asentía—. Porque mis mejores amigos dieron la vida por la guerra, de hecho, dieron más. Me dieron una vida llena de alegría, de esperanza aún y cuando yo no lo mereciera. Habían veces que yo.. —se detuvo por un momento para alcanzar la mano de Ginny y apretarla fuertemente—. Que yo mismo los despreciaba. Hice.. hice decisiones terribles que ahora lamento muchísimo—miró directamente a Rose. La pelirroja sintió como se le enchinaba la piel—. Lo lamento. Lo siento. Sé que debí haber hecho más para salvarlos, más protecciones.. más.. cosas..y…—se cortó para aspirar aire. Ginny con una sonrisa acarició su brazo y se dirigió ella ahora:

—Muchas gracias Ronnie, por enseñarme muchas cosas. Lo lamento Hermione: sé que nuestros últimos momentos juntas fueron los más difíciles pero ¿sabes? Eras mi hermana. Me encantaba—sonrió Ginny con nostalgia, olvidando por completo que había público delante—. Me encantaba cuando nos desvelábamos juntas para hablar de cualquier cosa y me soportabas con mis tonterías, tu siempre fuiste muy paciente y madura desde que te conocí, no sé como soportaste a mi hermano Ron— se escucharon algunas risas del público. Rose sonrió aún y con las lágrimas en su rostro cayendo—. Ron, fuiste insoportablemente celoso pero sé que querías siempre lo mejor para mí. Me encantaba que a veces de pequeña inventabas historias de héroes que rescataban a la damisela en apuros..

"—Creo que nunca te alejaste de la realidad. Rescataste a Hermione, tu damisela en apuros…"

Ginny se relamió los labios y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir así que dio un paso hacia atrás y el ministro ahora se hizo cargo:

—Solamente queda decir que las palabras ni este monumento podrían expresar toda nuestra gratitud. Muchas gracias Ronald Weasley, muchas gracias Hermione Granger..

Todo el público nuevamente aplaudió para así, observar cómo se bajaban. Algunos de la prensa amarillista corrieron para tomarles fotos y conseguir algo más de información mientras que otros prefirieron ir al nuevo monumento aunque la casa Weasley estaba cerrada para el público.

Entonces la voz de Samantha la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

—Rosie.. —su voz sonaba como el terciopelo y la pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia ella. La mujer la miraba temerosa, como si tuviera miedo de poder romperla. Como si fuera de cristal. Y eso para nada le gusto—. ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos llevarte a comer..

Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió nuevamente los brazos de alguien alrededor suyo pero esta vez sentía como la calidez de la persona la invadía totalmente. Empezó a sentirse segura.

Era Astoria, su madre.

—Mamá—dijo, antes de corresponderle fuertemente y pudo darse cuenta por el rostro de su madre, que ella antes de estar ahí había llorado. Astoria la apretó mucho más y aunque Rose quiso alejarse, la mujer no la alejó. Como si temiera que se la quitaran..

Después de algunos minutos, Astoria se alejó lentamente para que después Draco llevará a Rose en un abrazo rápido y así, besarle la cabeza pelirroja. Rose no se dio cuenta de las miradas llenas de furia, odio y rencor que le lanzaban sus padres a sus tíos.

Rose se alejó un poco de su padre más no quito su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Se sentía protegida a lado de sus padres.

—Weasley— escupió Draco como saludo. Charlie solo asintió mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de Samantha. La mujer miraba sumamente nerviosa a los Malfoy ya que sus manos sudaban y ella muy disimuladamente se las limpiaba en la ropa. O eso creía ella, porque Astoria tenía una sonrisa muy cínica.

—Rosie, ¿lista? — dijo Charlie y agarró una mano de la pelirroja para irse sin despedirse pero Draco la sujetó fuertemente.

—Disculpa ¿a dónde vas con mi hija? — Draco tenía la mandíbula apretada y su expresión denotaba furia, quitando su máscara de desgano. Charlie lo miró fijamente. Más que nada hoy no podía quitarle a Rosie después de aquello.. ¿No ha visto lo mismo que él? ¿Todos los sacrificios que hicieron Ron y Hermione?

Bajo su mano, Samantha temblaba. Astoria la tenía en la mira fija. Como una leona al acecho para el cuidado de sus crías. Podía sentir la amenaza en los ojos de los Malfoy.

—A comer—empezó Samantha intentando ocultar mucho más su nerviosismo. ¿Cómo podía dejarse amedrantar por ese par de personas? Ella era una alta ejecutiva americana, una con un gran puesto y no dejaría que unas personas la hicieran cambiar de opinión. Ese caso había nacido para ser suyo.

Sería el mejor caso y la llevaría al éxito total. Sería aclamada por todos al saberse ganadora de un caso de un familiar del gran Harry James Potter.

Y lo ganaría. Cueste lo que cueste.

—Queremos llevarla a un restaurante _muggle_, lo amará—siguió mientras le sonreía a Rose. Pero Charlie aún tenía la expresión dura en el rostro.

—Además: tenemos el permiso explicito de McGonagall—agregó Charlie mientras sostenía su mano en el otro hombro de la pelirroja. Draco gruñó pero pudo calmarse cuando Astoria le sujetó la mano. Su calidez era absorbente.

—¿Y eso qué? —dijo Astoria, irritada—. Para su información, nosotros somos sus padres.

Samantha se rió cínicamente, sorprendiendo a Rose. La mujer no tenía pinta de que tuviera esa mirada llena de decisión y que hablará con tanto sarcasmo más eso sí: le dio muchísimo coraje que le hablará así a sus padres.

—No se hagan, por Merlín— empezó, quitando su brazo de su prometido para después agarrar el brazo de la chica. Rose reprimió un quejido—. Ustedes saben lo que es un permiso explicito. Nosotros sacamos a Rose de Hogwarts, nosotros la devolvemos. Hace menos de cuatro días que la vieron y yo apenas la estoy conociendo sin contar que Charlie, su tío no la he visto en mucho tiempo—remarcó _tío _con demasiado énfasis para el gusto de Draco—. ¿Eso no los hace _egoístas_..?

Fue demasiado.

—¡Cuando te ponga las manos encimas..! —Astoria se lanzó hacia Samantha pero Draco fue demasiado rápido y la atrapó la cintura. Lo peor fue que la prensa llego rápidamente para tomarles fotografías. Pero Astoria los ignoró por completo. Nuevamente olvidó años de educación de modales y de cómo ser una dama distinguida, cuando empezó a lanzarle palabras altisonantes a la prometida de Charlie Weasley.

Samantha la miró con suficiencia y antes de poder replicar, llegaron algunos de los familiares de su prometido para terminar la pelea.

—Ginny lleva a Rose con McGonagall, Harry llévate por favor a los señores Malfoy..

—¡No se lo permitiré, señor Weasley! ¡No me van a separar de mi bebé! ¡Rosie! —gritaba Astoria con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras pataleaba. Draco tampoco quería despedirse así de su hija pero tenía que tranquilizar a su esposa y era por eso que la tenia fuertemente agarrada—. ¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto? ¿Cómo?

Ginny sujetaba fuertemente a Rose del hombro, intentando que no volteará hacia atrás pero fallaba algunas veces cuando la pelirroja si alcanzaba a voltear.

—¿Pero qué pasa, Ginny? —preguntó con un tono preocupado. Rose miró a su tía esperando una explicación pero ella le volteaba la cara descaradamente. La chica alcanzó una última vez voltear antes de que llegará McGonagall.

Sus padres seguían discutiendo acaloradamente con sus tíos y sus abuelos. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de ir pero no podía. No cuando su tía aún la tenía agarrada ahora del brazo y los ojos de la directora de Hogwarts fijos en ella.

Ginny tragó en seco al ver su sobrina. Nuevamente se sentía transportada al pasado al verla. Rose lucía igual a Hermione a pesar de ser pelirroja y tener algunas pecas. Era como mentirle a su mejor amiga. Sentía no solo que engañaba a su sobrina, hija de su hermano y mejor amiga, si no que los traicionaba desde donde quiera que estaban, que lo estaba decepcionando. Más de lo que ya estaban.

—Yo…—pausó y boqueó por unos instantes llenos de duda—. Nada cariño, no pasa nada.

Pero pasaba todo.

Rose apretó los labios y aún miraba con impotencia a sus padres.

—¿Segura? Tía yo..

—Ya le dijo que no pasa nada señorita Malfoy—la cortó con brusquedad McGonagall. Cuando agarró a la joven por los hombros, miró a Ginny con desaprobación antes de desaparecerse junto a ella.

Ginny suspiró decepcionada de sí misma antes de volver con Harry para poder calmar a Malfoy. Lo miró y se fijó que él la observaba con rencor.

Los infiernos ya se habían desatado.

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9.**

**Listo, tienen MUCHAS páginas. Avances de nuestra pareja principal ^^ y agregamos nuevos problemas: Dominique/Lyssander/Lucy. Además: Los Malfoy ya saben de la demanda. Saquen sus teorías. Además, temo decir que ya tengo el epílogo (ojo, aún le falta) y no sé, fue triste escribirlo..**

**¡Muchas gracias por la presión!**

**En serio, creo que fue el capítulo MÁS difícil de escribir ^^ dejen sus opiniones a ver cómo me quedo :) Para cualquier cosa aquí estoy!**

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO por la tardanza. Intentaré no tardarme nuevamente.**

**¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!**

**Sin ustedes, el fic no tendría la magia que le ponen.**

**-MarieJ97**


	10. La mayor debilidad

**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING. LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**

_Dedicado a: __moondram__, alexamalfoy97, MagdalenaReybel , __Arelii Malfoy Hutcherson__, __ .HR__, __Hermy Evans Black__, __Isabella876__, Lui Nott, Karean, Negrilu, RbBlack, Serena Princesita Hale, Annie Thompson, VianWeasley20, __Chiara Polairix Edelstein__, Tecupi, MSC2, __anguiiMalfoydark__ y Kirisuke._

_Al grupo Dramione: Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas y a El club de las desinspiradas. _

_A Karen que siempre me amenaza con una chancla para que actualice._

_A mi hermano, que hoy cumple años. ¡Muchas felicidades! 3_

_A las amigas que volvieron y a las que no regresaron._

_A mi Roble, él sabe quién es, ¡Gracias por todo! _

_A Karean que siempre me apresura._

_Al anónimo que me presiono._

_A Betty, sé fuerte._

**Lamento MUCHISIMO la tardanza. ¡No tiene perdón, lo sé!**

**¡Perdonen por la gran tardanza! Espero que disfruten el capitulo :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tiene sus ojos, Draco**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Y __**de repente pasa**__, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado. Y a partir de ahí __**nada volverá a ser lo mismo**__..." –Federico Moccia._

.

.

.

**Capitulo 10.**

Habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que se lo dijo. Draco miró la capa negra que estaba al lado de su cama, casi parecía palpitar como un corazón; después dirigió su vista hacia la pelirroja que parecía aún en shock por la noticia. Él había esperado que rompiera en lágrimas o le lanzará un par de maldiciones por no salvarla a ella también pero fue peor: la chica se había recostado un poco más y tenía la mira fija en el techo.

—Soy una idiota, ¿verdad? —el rubio no dijo nada pero Ginny supo interpretar el silencio—. Quería hacer algo.. quería..

—Ayudar a Potter.

La pelirroja no quiso decir su nombre por miedo a que el chico la mirara mal pero al ver que no hacía nada –ni siquiera al menos alguna mueca de _celos-_ siguió hablando:

—La espada la uso Harry para rescatarme en mi primer año.

No le iba a decir que se sabía de memoria como era la espada; la había soñado muchísimas veces en toda su adolescencia hasta ahora. Draco asintió levemente.

—Fue estúpido.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—**Es una maldita guerra hecha por razones estúpidas, yo solo quiero que ya acabe.**

Sí, era una maldita guerra. Draco ahora se fijo en su ventana que estaba totalmente oscura porque solo mostraba el lago. Una maldita guerra que se estaba comiendo lentamente a todos los que él quería, a sus padres y a la chica que quería. Sus padres estaban con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y con él, nunca se sabe cuando vivirás o morirás. Hermione estaba con Potter y Weasley pero su rostro estaba en todas partes por los carteles de se busca. Cada vez que miraba uno no podía soportar como el corazón se le moría de mortificación, su amistad con Potter era como un veneno que ella no quito a tiempo.

¿Qué iba a saber él sobre la amistad? Lo único bueno en su vida había sido Hermione pero le fue arrebatada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, era uno incómodo y pesado porque los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja pensó nuevamente con dolor en Harry. No había día que no pensará en él con culpa y dolor. ¿Qué pensara de ella cuando sepa lo suyo con Draco? ¿La perdonará algún día? Además, ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? Le habían llegado rumores de que posiblemente estuviera en Rumania buscando la forma de derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado o en Asia, buscando apoyo pero entre menos supiera.. mejor.

—Va a tener un bebé—murmuró aún sin voltear a verlo. Draco no respondió pero aún así ella siguió: —. Tonks, tu prima—le dijo para que supiera de quien hablaba. A pesar de lo lejos que estaban, sintió como se tensaba—. Ella va a tener un bebé. Me enteré hace un par de días.

Draco ahora entendía todo.

—No quiero que viva así el bebé, lleno de miedo y que sienta este tipo de dolor. No quiero ¿entiendes?

Iba a tener otro familiar.. y él no sabía nada.

La miró un instante antes de asentir y pasarle otra poción.

—Te dará energías—le explicó antes de traerle la capa—. Te necesito en este momento.

La pelirroja lo tragó con mucho esfuerzo porque estaba muy espesa.

—Te tengo que llevar a la Sala de Menesteres—le dijo como única respuesta.

Ginny no pudo evitar confiar plenamente en él.

.

.

.

_**PRESENTE.**_

—¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Una hija de p...!—decía Astoria mientras intentaba agarrar el rostro de su ahora enemiga: Samantha, la mujer que le estaba robando a su hija. Samantha se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa maquiavélica surcó en sus labios rojos.

—¿Sabes?—empezó a acercarse poco a poco a ella, ignorando lo que le advertía Charlie y su suegro. Miraba con cierta superioridad a su rival: Astoria. Pero la persona que realmente era capaz de hacerle perder el caso era Draco Malfoy. Como buena abogada tenía que conocer de todo de sus clientes y hasta de sus posibles enemigos. Charlie fue una gran fuente de información en todo lo respectivos la familia Malfoy—. Al menos a mí, me quiere mi prometido y..

No pudo alcanzar a decir nada porque el puño de Astoria cayó en su nariz haciendo que tambaleara hacia atrás. Los flashes se dispararon más que nunca y rápidamente Fleur creó un escudo para evitar que se siguiera oyendo la pelea.

—Por favor, váyanse—suplicó Arthur con paciencia—. Están haciendo un escándalo y...

—No nos puede estar haciendo esto—gritó Draco, para hacerse oír entre los rabiosos casi gruñidos que su esposa lanzaba ya que Samantha se había parado dispuesta a devolvérsela con gusto—Y usted—dijo apuntando sin ningún pudor y con toda la rabia que sentía intentaba por todos los medios no temblar—. Toca a mi esposa y la mato.

Entonces sintió como una varita se encajaba detrás de su cabeza. Un escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo: adrenalina pero ignoro la sensación y rápidamente dio una mirada para entonces saber quien estaba detrás de él.

—San Potter viene a salvar el día—murmuró para después soltar una risa tensa. Todos lo estaban. Parecía que nadie respiraba a causa de que estaban los paparazzis mágicos—. ¿Puedes decirle a Weasley que si le toca una sola puta mano a mi hija lo aniquilo?—le soltó.

Harry miró fijamente a Charlie y a Samantha.

—¿Ya los demandaron?—preguntó con la quijada apretada. Ginny giró el rostro, incapaz de soportar la mirada verde de Astoria fija en ella y un solo sentimiento la embargó: culpa.

—Lo sabías todo Ginevra—le escupió Astoria, agarrando la mano de su esposo. Él la sintió tensarse más, si se podía—. Me viste ese maldito día y no me dijiste nada—le encajó más su mirada si se podía; y además, intentó por todos los cielos no romper a llorar del coraje e impotencia.

No, ella sabía que harían todo lo posible para que ganaran ese caso pero no era ilusa: todas las probabilidades iban en contra de ellos solo por su pasado; uno que los dos trataron de borrar un millón de veces. Astoria se soltó suavemente del agarre de Draco y ahora miró a Harry.

—No puedes hacernos esto—le incriminó. Pudo percibir solo por un momento un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos y ya no más, el rostro del héroe más grande del mundo mágico lucía serio y sin mostrar emociones—. Es nuestra hija. Nuestra.

—¿Se llaman Ronald y Hermione Weasley?—preguntó Samantha, cruzándose de brazos. Aun podía verse su herida casi palpitante en su rostro que su prometido había intentado quitar—. Si no se llaman así, entonces no es suya.

—**Ser madre es algo más que solo dar luz, maldita**—le gritó, rabiosa—Te odio— pero no solo miro a Samantha, observo a los pocos Weasley que estaban ahí—. Los odio porque quieren quitarme a mi hija.

Samantha aunque tenía una sonrisa, no pudo evitar que poco a poco cayera. No solo la de ella; cerca de ahí, se encontraba Fleur Weasley quien la juzgaba con la mirada.

—Ella es nuestra—su acento francés había desaparecido casi en su totalidad a pesar de que lo hablaba con sus hijas casi todos los días cuando estaban en casa; era una mezcla rara de inglés y francés. La mujer rubia se cruzo de brazos.

George se acerco pero le habló a Malfoy.

—Largo, Malfoy— le increpó.

Draco sonrió casi sardónico. Hace unos días era el tío alegre feliz de la vida y ahora se había convertido en una persona cobarde y ruin pero algo le había enseñado la vida a base de dolores y angustias: pelea por lo que quieres. Su mente recreó las caras de sus hijos, sonrientes y felices en su mansión. Por nada del mundo se iban a ir de él.

—Oblígame.

George no se dejo aunque apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y le temblaba la mano, deseosa de sacar la varita y lanzarle un par de imperdonables, así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para así recibir la mano de su padre, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Draco vio como la pelirroja no decía nada. "Te odio", intentó decirle con la mirada. "Me odias porque tiempo atrás te utilice para llegar a Hermione. ¿Sabes qué? No me arrepiento."

—Vamos todos a la casa de Ron, por favor.—dijo Arthur Weasley, intentando tranquilizar –en vano- el ambiente.

Astoria fijo su mirada ahora en su esposo; había empalidecido notablemente.

—¿No podemos ir a otra parte? — preguntó, incomoda. Samantha sonrió casi burlona.

—¿Tienes miedo de que tu esposo recuerde momentos felices?

Era demasiado; la rubia saco su varita y rápidamente ya había llegado a su cuello en donde la otra mujer tragaba con pesadez. Pudo detectar un destello de miedo.

—Astoria está bien—le hablo Draco desde su oído; era casi como un mantra que la tranquilizaba—. No pasará nada.

Pero la rubia aún no lo miraba de hecho, aún temblaba de furia. Más Weasley se congregaban en el lugar y el ministro Gerald Hotts se asomaba entre ellos sin intervenir porque no había pasado a mayores, sabía el asunto que traían esas dos familias y no podía inmiscuirse.

—¿Abuelo, qué pasa? —preguntó Lily, llegando rápidamente hacia él. Sus ojos marrones miraron inquisitivamente a los Malfoy para después dirigirlos hacia sus padres—. ¿Qué sucede?

James corrió hacia ella y la agarró por los hombros al ver las señas que le daba su madre.

—Tú y yo nos vamos de aquí—dijo agarrándola por los hombros pero al instante la pelirroja se quito soltar.

Lily miró nuevamente pidiéndole una explicación y todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Pelearan enfrente de ella? ¿De la pobre Lily Potter? —siguió Samantha picándole sin importar que estaban todos los Weasley ahí que ahora empezaron a mirarla extrañada. Ginny apretó fuertemente sus puños; si antes empezaba a sentir la mala vibra de la prometida de su hermano ahora tenía ganas de partirle la cara.

—No metas a mi hija—masculló Harry antes que ella. Ginny lo miró agradecido para después mirar a su hermano.

—Controla a tu prometida Charlie—murmuró furiosa.

Bill apretó los hombros de su esposa, intentando que dejara de temblar para así, alejarse e irse con James y Lily.

—Ustedes no se quedan aquí—dijo Bill, acercándose por primera vez a ellos, al igual que Albus.

—¡No está Rose por ningún lado!

Albus no pudo evitar sonar alarmado. El evento se había tratado de sus tíos y aunque la chica le dijo sobre alejarse de ella, no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando estaba pasando por algo así pero al escuchar el nombre de su hija, rápidamente los dos Malfoy giraron el rostro.

—Ya está en Hogwarts, Potter—dijo fríamente Draco. Harry le dirigió una mirada enturbiada; no le gustaba cuando metían a sus hijos en cosas que ellos no tenían nada que ver pero era lo contrario: el rubio lo detestaba porque le caía bien a pesar de que era la réplica de su padre y que estuviera preocupado por su hija, le hacía pensar que no todos los Weasley eran mierda.

Albus se quedó callado, él había pensado que le había ocurrido algo horrible y que por eso estaban los paparazzis mágicos hechos unos locos cuando en realidad era porque estaban teniendo una discusión.. ¿Y si tenía razón Lyssander? Miró fijamente al papá de Rose: lucía imponente con sus duras facciones y su traje. Además sus ojos grises eran igual de fríos que los de Scorpius.. **¿Había amado realmente a su tía? **

—Entren por Merlín—dijo Molly Weasley furiosa—. ¿O quieren perder a su niña más rápido?

Los Malfoy fueron los primero en entrar, sin saber lo que los paparazzis habían desatado en Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Nuevamente, unos tacones resonaban por un pasillo de San Mungo pero esta vez, eran presurosos y con cierto toque que hacía que cualquiera volteara a ver qué pasaba. Alguien ahí conocía perfectamente quien era la que pasaba. Liz Febresse sonrió pero al ver que Victoire no se paraba a saludarla y más que tenia de un ojo su rímel corrido se preocupó. Y mucho. No era secreto para nadie que la rubia era muy estricta con su imagen. Así que dejo hablando a otro enfermero y siguió a su amiga.

Si es que se le podía decir que era su amiga.

Su relación con Victoire Weasley siempre había sido muy difícil desde Hogwarts; aunque la chica rubia la había mirado con burla en sus primeros años; cuando se supo que Liz sentía algo por Ted Lupin –era el chico más popular en aquel entonces-, rápidamente estuvo en la mirada de Victoire. Para Liz fue algo pequeño, ni siquiera se había enamorado de él pero la rubia se tomo como un reto superarla en todo y aunque fuera una Hufflepuff, supo tomarla por los cuernos sin ninguna pena. La chica recuerda casi con humor como la mayoría de su casa se acercaba a ella y le preguntaba: "¿Cómo no te miedo competir con Victoire Weasley?" "¡Su padre tiene sangre de hombre-lobo! ¡Tal vez ella lo tiene! ¿No has visto su mirada?" Pero por alguna extraña –muy, muy extraña- no le temía. A veces sí, se sentía intimidada por su gran belleza veela pero de inteligencia; ella misma le ganaba.

Aunque no le gustara Ted, le encantaba hablar con él para hacerla rabiar pero todo cambio cuando se encontraron en la universidad de Medimagia, lo único que pudo decir fue un "Oh no" pero todo lo contrario a lo que había pensado, la rubia había madurado –un poco, ya que a veces le gustaba pasear con Ted en su cara- y era excelente compañera en los laboratorios. Su relación había crecido lo suficiente en esos años para que al menos, se hablaran cordialmente y no mencionarán mucho sus peleas en el pasado.

Así que en ese momento la siguió y sentía que perdía su orgullo cada vez que le hablaba y la chica no volteaba a verla.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró.

Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla –nunca fue muy atlética, Victoire siempre le ganaba en rubia estaba sacando de su casillero su mochila. Eso la inquieto mucho más.

—¡Victoire! ¿Estás bien? — pero la chica simplemente cerró su casillero y la empujo al salir—. Respóndeme, maldita sea—la agarró por un hombro y aunque eso la tomo por sorpresa, rápidamente Victoire saco su varita. Liz la dejo con lentitud y su rostro demostraba lo decepcionada que estaba de ella; así que no la detuvo cuando se fue corriendo.

Tal vez no eran tan amigas como pensaba.

.

.

.

Al despertarse esa mañana; lo primero que vio Lucy fueron los grandes ojos azules de Dominique viéndola fijamente. La pelirroja rápidamente se medio levanto aunque eso la haya mareado.

—Tranquila Lucy, no te haré daño— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Débil pero fue una. Dominique aún era demasiado fría con sus sentimientos; parecía que no tenía ninguna debilidad.

"Por ahora no me quieres dañar", pensó Lucy mirando casi con miedo sus largas uñas. Un pensamiento recorrió por su mente, preguntándose si ayer habría encajado esas mismas uñas por toda la espalda de Lyssander..

Se detuvo. No podía romper a llorar en ese momento o decirle un par de cosas a su prima; al menos en ese momento no.

Por mientras, Dominique sintió que algo había cambiado. No solo Lily la miraba extraño si no que ahora Lucy. La pelirroja se había exaltado con solo verla, nunca se habían llevado de maravillas pero tampoco le era indiferente. Ninguno de sus primos o familia le era indiferente; aunque estaba..

—¡Acabas de aparecer como si nada mientras despertaba! Hasta a mi me daría miedo—dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa, intentando que el ambiente se apaciguara un poco. Había visto como Lucy miró en esos minutos a Dominique, como si no pudiera reconocerla a pesar de que vivieron prácticamente juntas.

Todos los Weasley-Potter se volvieron muy unidos por las causas de la Guerra; a pesar de ser la familia más famosa de Inglaterra, aún tenían sus cicatrices latiendo como cualquier otra familia que haya sufrido la pérdida de algún familiar pero en ellos ocurrió un detalle extraño y particular: además de volverlos unidos los eclosiono a una pequeña burbuja de ser prácticamente inseparables en cualquier momento. A pesar de que eran las personas más populares que pudo tener Hogwarts ya que caían a la admiración que tenían otras personas, no sentían la confianza de juntarse con otras personas.

Ese era el detalle de que los hacía ser mejores amigos de los unos a los otros; nunca sabían quien venía solo por la fama de ellos; la única excepción fueron los Scamander, quienes sufrían casi lo mismo. Además Luna Scamander era demasiada cercana a los Weasley como para dejar que sus hijos pasarán largos tiempos en la Madriguera.

Lucy asintió rápidamente. No debería sentirse intimidada o triste por la mirada de hielo de su prima; tenía que ser firme con su propósito: tener a Lyssander Scamander. O _al menos_ intentar ser su amiga; ya que todos esos años se quedaba muda con solo verlo en el pasillo. Además, tenía en mente que su prima no le ayudaba nada al rubio. Los dos eran igual de oscuros, chicos que necesitaban una luz a donde guiarse; simplemente se andaba topando contra la pared en busca de ella.

Y fue ahí, donde se dio cuenta que se encontraban no solo Roxanne y Dominique, sino que también Louis. Lily no estaba; aunque creía que tenía mucho que ver en lo que le quería hablar McGonagall. Ayer no le pudo decir nada porque al parecer ninguna de las dos tenía el humor para platicar.

Los chicos Weasley habían descubierto el método de subirse al cuarto de las chicas pero solo lo utilizaban cuando tenían que tener junta familiar y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero que estuvieran ahí, en la mañana, no era presagio de algo bueno.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó y al ver el rostro contrariado de Roxanne, Louis habló por ella:

—Mejor hablamos cuando lleguen todos—respondió con una sonrisa que intentó ser tranquilizadora; pero el pelirrojo lucía un tanto trastornado. Dominique se había sentado junto a él, en una cama enfrente de la chica y lo había empezó a abrazar para intentar confortarlo.

Los Weasley no dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron casi trotando Fred, Lorcan y Lyssander. Antes de que pudiera Lucy lanzarle una mirada a Roxanne observó a Lyssander con su pijama desigual; lucía totalmente gracioso con su cara de dormido. A pesar de que habían crecido juntos, el rubio siempre se las ingeniaba que para el desayuno o antes de que se despertara ella –ya que a veces hacían pijamadas entre todos- él ya estaba pulcramente arreglado.

Pero no tenía ni siquiera ánimos para admirar su aspecto, el rostro de Louis era casi preocupante y que Dominique le estuviera reconfortando era algo que decir.

—Ya estamos todos—dijo Lucy, llamando la atención de todos. Se acomodó en la cama antes de volver a hablar, ignorando que su rostro casi se ponía rojo al sentir la mirada de Lyssander Scamander puesta en ella—. ¿Podemos hablar de por qué nos reunieron? —Al ver que Louis seguía sin hablar, insistió—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el asunto de James, Al y Lily? ¿El de ayer en el Comedor?

El pelirrojo asintió. Él no había heredado casi nada de la sangre de su madre, ni siquiera quiso aprender francés como sus hermanas.

—Sí, tiene mucho que ver— la mayoría suspiró y se acomodaron donde pudieron. Lucy se preguntó si Dominique había corrido a sus demás compañeras ya que aún era temprano pero tampoco tan tarde, -aunque sus compañeras solo hubieran huido con solo verla en la puerta—. Hoy instalaron un monumento afuera de la casa de los tíos Ron y Hermione.

Lorcan se puso un poco incómodo y miro a su hermano; a pesar de que eran cercanos a los Weasley no compartían mucho el sentimiento de esa pérdida porque nunca los pudieron conocer. Lo único que los dos lamentaban era que su madre siempre se ponía llorosa al tocar ese tema y más Lyssander. Además, fue él quien oyó la plática de sus padres hace un tiempo atrás en el que hablaban del sacrificio que hicieron por Rosebud Malfoy –O Weasley-. Lyssander miró por algunos momentos a Dominique casi de reojo, la chica había parado de darle masajes circulares en la espalda a su hermano menor y le había agarrado la mano fuertemente.

**Se sorprendió que Dominique Weasley pudiera tener ese tipo de contacto sentimental sin furia de por medio.**

Por mientras, los demás lucieron trastocados.

—¿Por qué nadie nos dijo nada? —preguntó casi sin voz Fred. Roxanne se había estirado por completo en una cama y se había apoyado en la cabecera; ese año había empezado realmente extraño.

—Pobre Rosie—murmuró la morena pero aún así, captó la atención de todos.

Lorcan rápidamente se puso de pie a una velocidad casi increíble; como si ese nombre fuera un interruptor en su cabeza. Lucía furioso.

—Si van a empezar a hablar de Malfoy, entonces me largo—le escupió. La morena no lució para nada ofendida, tenía otras cosas mejores que pensar que en las rabietas del Scamander.

—Entonces lárgate.

El rubio aspiró aire, como si no fuera suficiente en el que había y le dirigió una mirada a todos los que estaban ahí, ninguno se la regresó. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios pensamientos como para ponerle atención. Al parecer el único que se la estaba dando era su propio gemelo.

—Vámonos Lyss— le increpó pero al ver que ni se movía, lo miró con una ceja alzada—. No estarás aún enojado ¿o sí?

Lyssander le volvió una mirada totalmente helada que hizo que el corazón de Lucy corriera a más de un kilometro y que Dominique lo mirará casi extrañada.

Al parecer, como si le hubiera respondido, Lorcan lo miró ofendido y después nuevamente a todos.

—La protegen como si fuera suya- susurró casi impávido—. Después de que la hayan ignorado, molestado todos estos años.. ¿la protegen?- hasta quiso empezar a reír y hasta se le escapo alguna que otra carcajada. Sus cabellos se alborotaron más si se podía—. El punto acá es a ver si ella los perdona..

Y salió.

Dejando en la habitación un ambiente casi doloroso. Él dijo en voz alta lo que casi ninguno se atrevía y quería hacer. A pesar de ser Gryffindors eran lo demasiado orgullosos como para hacerlo. Al parecer, el único que había intentado acercarse a Rose fue Albus.. ¿Lo logró? ¿Ella lo perdono? ..

—Los Malfoy fueron— dijo Louis con los ojos casi llenos de lágrimas. No soltaría ninguna, su padre le había enseñado ser fuerte por sus hermanas a pesar de que ellas eran mayores que él-. Pelearon contra nuestras familias y.. bueno. Ya saben cómo es el Profeta y exageraron todo.

—Que raro—lanzó Roxanne intentando aliviar el ambiente. No lo logró así que rápidamente eliminó su sonrisa.

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. La voz de Lyssander nuevamente salió de la nada como en el tren, diciendo algo que los descolocó pero sabían que era una verdad terriblemente absoluta.

—**Hogwarts no perdona.**

.

.

.

Rose nunca lloraba enfrente de alguien en el que no confía en lo absoluto y Minerva McGonagall era una de ellas. Ni siquiera cuando Binns le mencionó el tema de sus padres lloró. La única excepción en toda su vida había sido con Albus Potter; la mirada que le dio ese día en el que se había disculpado le tocó en el corazón tan profundamente que fácilmente olvidó años de miradas largas.

Pero en ese momento, las lágrimas querían ganarle; aunque no se dejaría fácilmente. Ahí, en la oficina de McGonagall sentía un agujero crecía en su interior, como una ansiedad crecía lentamente. Había visto como sus padres estaban discutiendo con los Weasley; lucían totalmente desconsolados. Su madre Astoria la había mirado como si fuera la última vez que la vería.

No era estúpida, había escuchado los "susurros" -ya que casi se gritaban- que se intercambiaron sus tíos Weasley con sus padres; no le habían gustado para nada y no pudo decir nada porque su tía Ginny casi la arrastró hacia McGonagall. Rose pensó que nunca había estado tan quieta en su vida; lo único que había hecho los últimos minutos era mirar por la ventana de la oficina de la directora McGonagall. La vieja maestra solo había estado revolviendo unos papeles durante un buen rato aunque la chica podía ver que intentaba disimular el temblor de sus manos.

Entonces nuevamente recordó el grito de su madre Astoria y como parecía discutir contra todos sus tíos. A pesar de que eran apenas dos contra casi todos los Weasley, nunca la había visto tan grande como ahora.

Y entonces, por primera vez en todo el rato, McGonagall se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

—¿Sabes? — empezó rápidamente, como si se fuera a arrepentir—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Rose sonrió irónicamente.

—Creo que me lo han dicho.

La directora frunció el ceño.

—Fácilmente podría castigarle por eso señorita Malfoy—la reprendió al instante pero en ese momento a la pelirroja no le importaba mucho. Sí: a ella le importaban mucho sus notas pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la mirada de su madre, como intentando decirle algo—. ¿Sabe algo? —Preguntó ajustándose sus lentes—. No debería molestarse mucho por los problemas de los adultos.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño más no dijo nada. Si Harry Potter no se hubiera inmiscuido en problemas de adultos quien sabe como seria el futuro de hoy en día. La vieja directora lucía cansada; como si tuviera muchas cosas sobre su espalda –además de tener una de las mejores escuelas mágicas a su cargo-. Pero no solo era eso; era como si supiera algo pero que no quería decir.. O no podía decir.

—Tiene razón—dijo después de un rato.

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza.

—Al menos el señor Draco Malfoy no le ha pegado eso de ser soberbio y has heredado la sutileza de tu madre.

No dijo cuál madre aunque sabía que por mucho prefería a Hermione, su padre Draco le había contado que les pasaban muchísimas cosas solo por ser algo de su tío. No le importo mucho ya que Hermione era su madre pero Astoria.. ella era diferente. Fue quien la crió, la que la arrulló por la noche; y a veces sentía que la olvidaban un poco.

—Gracias profesora—murmuró.

—¿Un té? —preguntó después de algunos segundos en silencio. La chica se pregunto porque la retenía; ¿no debería estar explicándole que había pasado allá? La pelirroja negó con la cabeza—. Me haré un té para mí.

Una taza apareció y una cuchara giraba adentro de ella; el agua poco a poco se oscurecía.

—De pequeña fue el primer hechizo que aprendí: como hacer té—empezó McGonagall sin mirarla, descolocando a la chica—. Desde que lo probé casi a los siete años me gustaba ir a casa de mi abuela a tomar un poco. ¡Mi madre no me dejaba! — aunque una sonrisa quería aparecer; recordó que era una directora estricta. No quería darle favoritismos a nadie pero sabía que la chica estaba totalmente perturbada en ese momento—. Cuando llegue a Hogwarts no sabía hacer mucho ¿sabe? Y cuando un profesor me pregunto qué, qué sabía hacer –no sabía que era sarcasmo- yo le respondí que un té. Desde ese momento; en algunas clases él me pedía hacer té cuando fallaba.. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era el profesor?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza; mirándola absorta.

—Albus Dumbledore.

Y antes de que pudiera aunque sea reír, la directora vio su reloj.

—Creo que la buscan señorita Malfoy.

Se levanto y abrió la puerta; era un claro signo de que tenía que irse. Así que se fue, un tanto poco animada por todo lo que había pasado en la ceremonia pero la descolocó el comentario de la profesora.

—Lo del té.. véalo como lo quiera ver, señorita.

Y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

Kary Fandor miró a la lejanía como sus dos amigas se acercaban lentamente. La chica suspiró mientras se deshacía de su peinado para dejarlo libre; empezaba a hacer viento y le empezaba a dar frío.

Cuando llegaron, se dio cuenta que Karen Wendel traía el Profeta en su mano.

—¿Lo supiste?—preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella; al otro lado se sentó su otra mejor amiga Eve Adams. Por un momento el cabello rubio le reflejó la luz del día a pesar de que lo tenía recogido.

Kary negó y agarró el periódico.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe—empezó Eve cruzando de brazos; Karen observó que la mirada de su amiga rubia había palidecido por un momento—. Nunca entenderé como amas estar por acá, no pasa nadie.

Y era cierto. Kary amaba pasar tiempo en uno de los jardines interiores de Hogwarts pero raramente pasaba alguien por ahí. Solo se sentaba en uno de los bancos junto a un pequeño árbol y así estaba por horas.

Kary la ignoró y más la mirada de Karen preocupada en ella cuando empezó a leer el periódico:

**ESCÁNDALO EN MONUMENTO DE GUERRA.**

_Por aniversario de la muerte de Ronald y Hermione Weasley, el gran héroe del mundo mágico Harry James Potter decidió hacer un monumento junto a la casa donde vivieron sus últimos días y que se encuentra en Godric's Hallow. La ceremonia de hoy fue a temprana hora y todo fue planeado para que fuera un evento que nos conmoviera a todos; objetivo que se logró con satisfacción. Hizo que el público en general le saliera lágrimas de emoción._

_La familia Potter lucio su participación muy activa: Los hijos del gran héroe se juntaron con sus tíos en la primera fila mientras que Harry y Ginevra Potter estuvieron junto al actual ministro de Magia en la tarima a lado del monumeto._

_Pero la ceremonia fue arruinada gracias a que al final; la familia Malfoy empezó a hacer un alboroto de tal tamaño que la familia más querida por todos, la Weasley, tuvieron que intervenir antes que los Aurores encargados del evento. Testigos informan que Draco Malfoy famoso ex-mortifago atacó a Harry James Potter._

_Hasta ahora; ninguno de la familia Weasley ha confirmado nada._

_Esperamos más información que se dará hasta el ejemplar de mañana..  
><em>  
>—¿Esto es enserio?—preguntó Kary frunciendo el ceño e intentaba por todos los medios no voltear hacia Eve pero su amiga Karen no fue nada discreta.<p>

—Todo el mundo habla de ello y al parecer buscan a los Malfoy para hacerlos enmendar su _error_—contó, poniendo énfasis en error y después rodó los ojos—. Nadie ha visto a ningún Weasley o Potter para preguntar. Cuando llegaron todas las lechuzas; ninguno se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

Karen notó que Eve apretaba sus puños y que sus perfectas mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Rosebud no tiene nada que ver en los errores de sus padres—soltó y ya no dijo nada más.

No era noticia vieja entre Karen y Kary que Eve le había agarrado cariño a la Malfoy desde que la ayudo en _ese incidente_ y porque habían estado juntas por dos años en Pociones. Aunque la rubia negará por todos los vientos que se llevaran -Rosebud también lo niega-; saben que le importa.

Karen boqueó un poco; intentando consolar a la rubia pero sabía que no podría decir nada o si no, se ganaría una típica reprimenda de Eve "¡No somos amigas!"

Pero Kary le ganó:

—Longbottom y Thomas no dejaran que le hagan nada—dijo como para sí misma pero cuando sintió que su amiga se relajó, por fin pudo dirigirle aunque sea una mirada de reojo.

No era algo que fuera secreto: todos sabían que ese trío era inseparable desde el primer año, además para ojos de Kary, Seamus Thomas había crecido mucho ese verano.

—Y el otro Malfoy..—empezó Karen arrugando la nariz—. No me importa que le pase pero sus guaruras no dejaran que le pase nada—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, resignada.

Una de las víctimas preferidas de Scorpius Malfoy era Karen; una Hufflepuff en todo su esplendor. Además, su complexión delgada y débil no ayudaba mucho. Lucía un pelirrojo que podría pasarse fácilmente por una Weasley y sus ojos eran unos marrones fuertes.

Kary puso su brazo alrededor de Karen para reconfortarla y Eve bufó.

—Ojalá que lo ataquen en el baño—murmuró. Las dos la miraron extrañadas antes de que empezaran a reírse sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

Las tres se quedaron ahí por un buen rato, disfrutando de un buen momento juntas e ignorando lo que se venía en el futuro.

.

.

.

Scorpius acarició la cadera de Alessandra mientras sonreía levemente. La chica se revolvió un poco incomoda pero aún así no soltó ni un poco de su agarre. Esa mañana los dos se encontraban en un sillón casi oculto de la Sala Común de Slythein. Los chicos lucían tranquilos aunque por dentro, cada uno tenía su propia disputa: El Malfoy no podía evitar preguntarse de que quería hablar la directora con los Potter y Rose, debía ser sobre héroes de Guerra pero algo muy grueso porque no llamo a todos, simplemente a los hijos del trío dorado, el legendario grupo que derrotó al señor Oscuro.

Mientras, Alessandra no podía quitarse de encima las dudas acerca de la familia de su novio. Ella nunca tuvo ninguna pregunta acerca de ello aunque Scorpius era renuente en invitarlos a la mansión -aunque también era porque sus padres eran enemigos- y también hablarles de su familia. Alessandra siempre lo tomó que se avergonzaba del pasado de su padre pero ahora presentia que era algo más; y tenía mucho que ver con Rose. Siempre había presentido que era adoptada o algo así, no tenía ningún rasgo parecido en los Malfoy, ni siquiera en la familia Greengrass había algún pelirrojo, aunque todo el mundo no le tomaba enserio ya que la chica con su personalidad podía simplemente tomar una peluca rubia y fingir ser un Malfoy -aunque no tenia que fingir, ella era una ¿no?-.

Alessandra suspiró, pasando su dedo suavemente en el pecho de su chico. Scorpius había actuado como si nada después de cuando le grito en el Gran Comedor y ella le había seguido la corriente; lo tomo como una forma de disculpa, sabia lo orgulloso que era él.

Miró su rostro; era anguloso y se podía apreciar que no contaba con ninguna imperfección que tenían todos a esa edad además su pelo lucía revuelto esa mañana y su ceño estaba más fruncido que últimamente. Alessandra cerró sus ojos azules; tal vez era lo que más odiaba de ella misma, no estaba orgullosa de tenerlos aun y cuando todo el mundo se fijará en ellos primero.

¿Y cómo no? Eran enormes.

Desgraciadamente habían sido herencia de su padre, Theodore Nott, el hombre imperturbable de negocios que solo le daba dinero a su madre para que se fuera de compras y ya no dijera nada más. A ella solo le dirigía una mueca y siempre trataba de hablarle pero él mismo se cerraba; era algo extraño. Es como si ella misma le recordará a alguien a su padre.

Sintió como la respiración de su novio se acompasaba y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello; Scorpius la había convertido sin querer una débil chica ante sus sentimientos. Su madre le había enseñado casi toda su vida que el amor es la destrucción de uno mismo pero Alessandra sabía que no, podía mirar a Scorpius y saber que el amor era la salvación.

Y esperaba ser ella la salvación de él.

.

.

.

.

Lorcan y Lyssander son gemelos; eso nadie puede dudarlo.

Desde pequeños, habían sido inculcados a lo que era bueno y a lo que era malo, como cualquiera otra infancia.. ¿Qué fue lo diferente? Venir de una madre internacionalmente famosa. A Lorcan siempre le frustró que a su madre le valiera poco o nada las presentaciones oficiales, las entrevistas; hasta una vez le preguntaron si podían hacer un documental de como era su familia en un día normal a lo que ella había negado rotundamente.

Mientras que a Lyssander, siempre le preocupaba que su familia estuviera separada. Al parecer, una forma de huir de los paparazzis mágicos o de la gente que siempre los saluda en la calle es irse de viaje a lugares inhóspitos; a veces eran tan peligrosos que sus padres siempre los dejaban en la Madriguera casi todo un verano (Hablaban tres veces a la semana por red Flu pero solo cuando estaban en un hotel fijo).

Rolf había tomado ese miedo de Lyssander como algo pasajero de su niñez; pero no tomo en cuenta -nadie lo hubiera pensado- que él y su hermano se separarían en Hogwarts. No solo por las casas si no porque sus metas habían chocado horriblemente los primeros días: la gran decepción de Lorcan que su hermano no hubiera estado en Gryffindor, el horror de Lyssander al ver la frialdad de su propio gemelo al ver que no había quedado en Gryffindor donde a palabras de Lorcan: "Es el lugar en donde todas las buenas personas y famosas, entran"

El miedo de Lorcan siempre ha estado presente: el que nadie lo reconozca; el olvido mientras que el miedo de Lyssander se estaba empezando a cumplir: la separación de su familia.

Por más que Lorcan intentó acercarse a su hermano -años más tarde cabe aclarar- y que Luna haya hasta casi llorado porque se reconciliaran, no lo logró.

El corazón de Lyssander se había congelado; para poder soportar cualquier decepción y dolor en su vida.

Pero no toda coraza es impenetrable; hasta ahora, la única persona que podía conocer sus puntos débiles no era su hermano gemelo o sus padres; si no la propia Dominique Weasley. Lorcan no hacía nada cuando la rubia se metía con su hermano; él tenía que aprender, ¿no? Aunque de vez en cuando lo ayudaba -la chica no lo molestaba tanto, solo cuando quiere algo- pero solo se gana la frialdad en su mirada.

A veces.. solo a veces.. Lorcan se pregunta si alguna vez, su hermano quitará su coraza o si habrá alguien que podrá ayudarlo.

.

.

.

El chico solo había recibido un "ven" de mensaje y rápidamente había volado hacia la casa que compartía con su novia. Debían ser los únicos de los chicos de la familia Weasley que usaban aparatos muggles.

Teddy amaba todo de Victoire; le había importado un comino todos esos años en los que sus amigos hablaban mal de su chica porque a pesar de que ella era bellísima, era odiada por muchos: por su actitud a veces déspota. ¿Era el único que veía su verdadera belleza? Nada tenía que ver su cabello rubio y sus grandes ojos azules.

Era ella; era la Victoire que le asustaban los truenos y las tormentas, era la Victoire que le asustaban los gusanos quemadores casi tanto como la tía Ginny odiaba a los escorpiones. Se había enamorado de la pequeña niña que se enrojecía hasta la raíz al encontrárselo en la Madriguera; la chica que se había tatuado junto a él, una luna en su espalda por sus padres. La que paso su propio cumpleaños a lado del retrete donde él vomitaba las cantidades industriales de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior.

La misma que aún lloraba por sus tíos caídos.

Así que Teddy se acerco poco a poco a su chica quien estaba acostada en la cama. Sin decir nada más, se quito sus zapatos, se adentró a la cama y la abrazó por detrás. Pudo sentir con regocijo como la rubia temblaba ante su toque, le encantaba saber que Victoire lo quería. Ella apretó fuertemente las manos de él que reposaban tiernamente en su vientre.

Estuvieron así en esa posición, sin decir nada más casi por una hora hasta que la rubia con voz triste habló:

—Hoy vinieron tío Rolf y tía Luna al trabajo—murmuró volteando hacia él y enterrando la nariz en el dulce cuello de Teddy. Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte si se podía.

—¿A ver a los Longbottom?

Victoire no respondió; fue una pregunta estúpida y lo sabía. Era un secreto de familia que solo se decía cuando se graduaban de Hogwarts. Solos ellos y Molly sabían. Aunque por cierto..

—¿Has sabido algo de Molly?

Teddy suspiró.

—Su última carta fue en Paris pero de ahí, nada.

Molly Weasley ll hace pocos años se había escapado de la familia. Al parecer, estaba harta de la presión que con llevaba tener un famoso apellido y que todos lamieran sus pies por donde caminaba; además, esperaban muchísimo sobre ella. Molly nunca fue la chica prodigio, Percy lo intentó pero falló estrepitosamente muchas veces y eso los llevo a tener grandes discusiones: El tío Percy había deseado que la chica entrará al Ministerio en Derechos Mágicos pero ella había deseado otra cosa; pintar. Enloqueció y desde entonces, nadie había visto a la pelirroja otra vez.

Nadie sabe como la chica ha estado viajando por el viejo continente y además pasando desapercibida. Victoire tiene la teoría de que toma poción multi-jugos pero Teddy lo descartó porque la pelirroja nunca fue buena en pociones. Fue triste ver como Percy y Audrey buscaron por todo el Londres Mágico a su hija; pero lo que dio más tristeza es que nunca pudieron entender el porqué. Y al parecer, jamás lo harán porque ellos no entienden lo que es tener un peso constante en su espalda, uno que ni siquiera hiciste nada para tenerlo; era demasiado dolor para cualquiera de ellos y siendo tan jóvenes.

Una que otra vez, Molly les manda una postal; ya que por ser los mayores fueron los más unidos alguna vez pero Teddy quiso hacer lo correcto y les contó a sus tíos sobre las postales y que les contaría después donde estaba. La pelirroja se enteró y ahora mucho menos les mandaba.

Era la mejor amiga de Victoire, un pedazo de ella que nunca se recuperaría si no volvía.

Estereotipos existen muchos; todos pensaban que Victoire triunfaría en el mundo de la moda tanto mágica como muggle pero en lo contrario a lo que mucho creyeron, está en estudios de Medimagia mientras que Teddy estudia leyes. Él está decidido a quitar las leyes racistas que impiden que los hombres lobos tengan trabajos. Inconscientemente, deslizó su dedo sobre la espalda de la rubia, donde se encontraba el tatuaje de la luna.

—Mencionaron a Rose.

Crash. ¿Ese había sido su corazón? Porque era lo que siempre se escuchaba cuando Teddy oía ese nombre. La rubia pudo ver como los ojos de su novio se achicaban pero no soltó ni una lágrima; ni se pusieron húmedos.

—No la perdonaré Teddy—habló de nuevo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos azules se llenarán de lágrimas. Su rostro se transformo totalmente—. No lo haré.

"Algún día lo harás", pensó besando su cabeza rubia y dejando que la chica llorará en él.

"Yo sé que sí."

.

.

.

A pesar de que la casa tenía algunas partes quemadas, fueron a la parte de la sala donde ya estaba reconstruido. A Draco le dio un giro en su corazón al ver la habitación, estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, fue ahí donde todo en su relación se fue en picada y pensar que nuevamente visitaba ese lugar pero ahora sin ella.. era doloroso.

—Bill llévate a los niños a Hogwarts, por favor. Búscales su auror—le suplicó Molly, sentándose en un sillón, cansada.

El pelirrojo asintió sin decir nada más, sabía lo que le causaba a su madre ese lugar asi que agarró suavemente a sus sobrinos y ellos en silencio, lo siguieron a la parte de atrás para que no los vieran los paparazzis su huida.

Mientras tanto, Arthur Weasley se acercó junto a esposa y le agarró fuertemente la mano. Molly cerró los ojos con dolor, aún podía oír la voz de su hijo quejándose porque no había comido, la fresca risa de su yerna y los pequeños tambaleantes pasos de Rosie por la casa. Aún podía verlos en el sillón enfrente de ella posando para una foto familiar –que ahora se encontraba en su habitación en la Madriguera-. ¿Charlie y Samantha no captaron lo que Harry les quiso mostrar con el evento? Que no solo lastimaban a la familia removiendo una herida que aun no se sanaba si no que la quitaban a su propia sobrina la felicidad que le trajeron los mismos Malfoy.

Molly miró ahora a su nueva yerna que estaba siendo atendida por Fleur y Charlie por el golpe que le dio –merecidamente, aunque le duela a Charlie- la esposa de Malfoy. Después fijo sus ojos marrones en ellos, lucían sus rostros como de granito aunque podía ver ciertas irregularidades: Draco Malfoy golpeaba mucho el suelo con su zapato, casi nervioso mientras que su esposa Astoria se tocaba muchas veces el pelo y miraba a su alrededor continuamente; fue así como capto su mirada y lo único que encontró fue hielo. El hielo más frío que pudo haber sentido.

Y la comprendía.

Que el destino le haya quitado a dos de sus hijos fue lo más duro que pudo haber atravesado en la vida.. y ahora Astoria miraba impotente cómo se la querían quitar ciertas personas, casi intrusas en su vida.

—¿Van a hablar con nosotros o no? —preguntó con hastío Astoria, llamando rápidamente la atención de Samantha quien sonrió levemente aunque determinada a que toda esa discusión se terminara.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar? ¿De persuadirnos? La respuesta es no, obviamente—rodó los ojos la mujer castaña. Draco tragó grueso, la mujer es la mismísima muerte.

Además aunque los odiará Nott y Zabinni eran excelentes abogados y de una gran firma –hechas por ellos, claro-. Y tenía a la mitad del mundo mágico en su contra.. sus posibilidades de ganar en el juicio eran muy bajas.

—¿Qué ganarías? —le preguntó Draco, mirándola directamente con toda su atención en ella.

Samantha chasqueó la lengua y el rubio sonrió.

—¿Tu qué crees? Tener a la familia unida para que ya no haya..

—No—la interrumpió, extrañando a todos—. Dije, ¿qué ganarías tú? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama?

—Ella no me quiere por mi fama, Malfoy—masculló Charlie, abrazando protectoramente a su prometida, sin embargo muchos notaron su titubeo.

Draco rió amargamente.

—Es abogada querido Weasley, con un caso de este tamaño que incluye a la familia más querida por el mundo junto con el famosísimo héroe que hasta lo conocen debajo de las piedras..es oro puro.

Silencio, el más impoluto silencio.

.

.

.

Alice corrió, importándole un comino que su pequeña trenza se deshiciera. Su cabello rubio cenizo le golpeaba contra su rostro y ella trataba lo posible para que no impidiera su vista; hasta casi arrollaba a uno que otro alumno de lo rápido que iba. Cuando llego al Gran Comedor, dirigió su mirada castaña en el lugar donde siempre se sentaban y Seamus no se encontraba ahí. "¡Diablos!" Era su última esperanza; su amigo no había estado ni en la Sala Común.

Algunos que andaban en búsqueda de los Malfoy vieron a la chica empalidecer notablemente.

—¡Abbott!

Alice se maldijo así misma al ver a varios Ravenclaw acercándose hacia ella. Se dio cuenta que la mejor amiga de Valerie Smith, la archi-enemiga de su amiga pelirroja, se encontraba como cabecilla de ese grupo.

—¡¿Dónde se encuentra Malfoy?!—gritó, llamando la atención de los pocos que no la miraban. La rubia miró que la mayoría del Gran Comedor la observaban. En el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor no estaban los Weasley; ni siquiera los Potter que ya debieron de haber llegado junto a Rose.

Y Alice cuando estuvo a punto de irse, casi corriendo, una mano la detuvo. Era un chico alto de Hufflepuff.

—¿Dónde está Malfoy?—le escupió—. Sé buena y no te haremos nada. Puedes recompensar todos tus años como traidora..

—¿Traidora? —preguntó Alice; alguno que otro la miró extrañado. La chica había hablado con una inusitada dureza. Creían que habían agarrado a la más débil del trío—. ¿Disculpa? ¿Por ser amiga de Rose?

El Hufflepuff apretó más su agarre. Al parecer odiaba como estaba siendo tratado.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? Tu amiguita es una maldita mortífaga.

Y con una fuerza que nadie vio venir, Alice pudo soltarse.

—A ver idiota, Rose no es una mortífaga e infórmate mejor si tanto te crees santo; Draco Malfoy fue librado de todos sus cargos porque era y es inocente.

Algunos rieron mientras que otros miraron incrédulos a la chica. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso? Ya bastante se estaba embarrando en el lodo defendiendo a una Malfoy como para defender a otro. Aún así, Alice por dentro intentaba todo lo posible para no sonrojarse. Sabía que estaba diciendo toda la verdad, sus abuelos se lo dijeron pero en los medios de ese tiempo nadie creyó esa historia. Al parecer, solo es contado casi como una leyenda, como si fuera imposible que alguien nunca estuviera realmente en el bando de los mortífagos.

—Te tragarás tus palabras, Abbott—y cuando sacó su varita, la rubia ya había sacado la suya. Antes de que ocurriera algo más, una mano morena agarró con firmeza la de Alice. La chica supo con exactitud de quién era y aún así, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a una velocidad que no creía capaz.

—¿Querías disparar a mi amiga? —la voz casi ronca de Seamus hizo que algunos se estremecieran hasta la mirada casi fría –marca Malfoy claro está—. Si tienes algún problema, dínoslo Steven.

El Hufflepuff tenía nombre.

—Nuestro problema.. —empezó mirando a su alrededor quienes asentían a sus palabras—. Es Malfoy, se metió con héroes de guerra. Un detalle que nadie de su familia es.

Alice tuvo que agarrar su mano para morderla. Estaba casi temblando de las carcajadas que le venían. "¡Si supiera el bocón!"

—¿Mi cara tiene algo de gracioso? —Bueno.. Steven no era agraciado del rostro—. ¿Por qué te ríes más…?

Y alguien le tocó la espalda. Steven volteó y se encontró la mirada de cierto Ravenclaw, al parecer un chico llamado Jake.

—¿Sabes algo? —preguntó lentamente y cuando se dio cuenta que ya muchos lo miraban, dijo con una sonrisa—. Se te han escapado.

Cuando Steven volteó, rojo de la furia y humillación se dio cuenta que Seamus y Alice ya no estaban ahí.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Lorcan salió, no pudo evitar que algo creciera dentro de él: una angustia palpable y que esperaba que tuviera fin.

No pudo evitar rememorar las miradas de todos.. ¿Realmente creían que ella podría perdonarlos? Ni siquiera lo intentaban. No los entendía a pesar de que crecieron juntos.. La ignoraron, algunos la habían despreciado no solo en silencio si no que se lo dijeron, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Que los Potter ahora supieran?

Lorcan miró por última vez las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas de Gryffindor; ahora podía ver que tan perdida estaba la familia Weasley.

.

.

.

—Scorpius..

Silencio. Utah Zabinni se removió incomodo; en una situación normal hubiera odiado despertar al rubio de su sueño -y además con Alessandra presente-. pero lo ocurrido lo ameritaba. Así que juntando fuerzas, lo sacudió.. al gran príncipe de las serpientes.

—Despierta Malfoy—sacudió más y después de un par de minutos pudo ver como el chico volteaba su rostro para fulminarlo con sus ojos grises.

—Alessandra está aquí—siseó, furioso—. Di lo que quieres y vete.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una mueca; se había esperado esa reacción pero aún así le irritaba. Malfoy había estado con él desde sus primeros días en Hogwarts junto a Harold Goyle, lo conocía casi a la perfección.

Casi.

Porque cada cabeza es un mundo.. él mismo guardaba los secretos de su familia al igual que también Harold guardaba los de la suya pero Malfoy.. Parecía que guardaba más, mucho más. Nunca pudo saber que era pero no podía ir a su mansión para al menos darse una idea, con solo ver su rostro Draco Malfoy patearía su trasero para fuera.

—Tienes problemas—le dijo, con discreción. Había alguno que otro Slytherin que ignoraba eso de la propia pirámide social de la casa y les gustaba llamarlos mortífagos y cosas peores—. Ven conmigo.

Scorpius se fijó en la seriedad con la que su amigo hablaba, podía notar que ni siquiera le sonreía burlonamente o mostraba sus grandes dientes que le encantaba presumir. Así que suspirando y con delicadeza, soltó el agarre de Alessandra y siguió a Utah a la habitación. Cuando llegaron, Harold también estaba y tenía El profeta en sus manos; él también se mostraba serio.

Al dárselo y leerlo, Scorpius no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera dolorosamente.

Sus padres.. Estaban en un gran aprieto..

Rose.

Porque.. Hogwarts nunca perdona.

.

.

.

La chica le dio una buena calada a su cigarrillo y después dejo salir todo el humo con gracia; su acompañante no pudo evitar hacer muecas.

—Odio que fumes—le dijo con sinceridad. Ella lo miró a los ojos, el chico a su lado sonrió y tomó un poco más de su bebida—. A mí también me afecta, ¿sabes? Por estar alado de ti, me llega el humo y..

—Bla, bla, bla—canturreó la chica con sarcasmo y lo miró de reojo nuevamente mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa; entonces se dio cuenta que él, de repente, había empalidecido notablemente. Sin decir nada su acompañante hizo una seña y vio lo que lo había afectado..

"**SE BUSCA:**

_Se llama Molly Rachel Weasley-Jones y ha estado perdida por alrededor de dos años_. ."

En la foto del cartel se podía ver a una chica con un cabello rojo hasta debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos azules brillaban a pesar de que era una foto.

—Debería dejar de afectarte David—le dijo bruscamente. El chico notó que ella había endurecido su rostro.

—Me afecta porque tus padres te aman y no saben nada..

—Sobre todo mi padre—murmuró Molly, arrancando el afiche.

David, su amigo desde sus años en Hogwarts sabia todos los problemas que ella tenía con su padre además de toda su fama por su apellido.

Y fue por eso que ella se escapo. Por ello y mucho más.

¿Y él? Él simplemente no podía dejarla ir.

—Molls, créeme. Pusieron carteles en prácticamente todo el mundo..

La pelirroja sabía que era cierto; Audrey Jones nunca se rendiría. Era la persona más terca que había conocido en toda su maldita vida. Clavó sus ojos azules en los castaños de David Humble y después rápidamente en sus labios, los mismos que hace pocos días besó con desenfreno.

Y con el puro recuerdo sintió como un escalofrío paso por todo su cuerpo; aunque por fuera, aun seguía mostrando su rostro imperturbable. David era prácticamente su mejor amigo desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Una de la razones porque las que se abrió rápidamente a él fue porque es hijo de muggles; así que fue la primera persona que no la recibió con alabaciones por su apellido. Además, David siempre se había distinguido por ser pequeño y tímido; y para su sorpresa, quedo en Hufflepuff mientras que ella, para su desgracia, quedó en Gryffindor. La maldición Weasley no hizo una excepción con Molly.

Y desde entonces, a pesar de que eran de distintas casas se volvieron inseparables -hasta que en tercer grado una rubia se lo trato de quitar y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, pero eso era harina en otro costal. Molly odiaba pensar en eso; en sus sentimientos acerca de la gente y más si son amorosas. Ella nunca tuvo un novio oficial mientras que David tuvo una que otra, pero nunca duraba más de una semana con la chica. Todas fueron pelirrojas.

—Como si no lo supiera—dijo agarrando un mechón oscuro de su propio cabello. En esos dos años; habían viajado por todo el mundo y ella se lo había tenido que encantar porque con su color natural rápidamente la hubieran reconocido. Habían sobrevivido a base de trabajos en restaurantes o hasta de cartero -por parte de David-. Molly aunque siempre fue rebelde, amaba que le dieran el empleo por su persuasión no por su apellido.

Los dos se quedaron por unos instantes en silencio; no era tenso, al contrario, era reconfortante después de años de conocerse. David dio un tragó a su bebida.

—¡Disculpe señor Ralph!—habló el castaño; alzando su voz para que se escuchará hasta la barra. No funcionó, al parecer el hombre con el que quería hablar estaba muy distraído hablando animadamente con un cliente.

Molly arrugó el ceño y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca.

—¡Ponga su trasero por acá!—le gritó. Nadie del pequeño lugar volteó hacia ella, la mayoría estaba acostumbrado a su forma de tratar. El dueño del bar Ralph, volteó hacia ella, irritado; tenía una barriga voluminosa y su barba era casi como la de un chivo.

—Podrías ser más educada querida Rachel—le chistó. Molly sonrió de lado; los tres sabían perfectamente que no podría serlo. Ralph y todos los habitantes de ese pequeño adentro de la casi nada de Holanda los conocían como los forasteros Fred y Rachel.

David rodó los ojos.

—Disculpa—le dijo, llamado por fin la atención de Ralph.

El viejo barrigón sonrió levemente al ver a tal singular pareja que llamó rápidamente la atención del pueblo por lo distintos que eran entre sí: Rachel, la pelinegra en la que todos los muchachos del pueblo temían poner sus ojos; en fin era hermosa con sus llamativos ojos azules mientras que Fred era el acompañante que muy poco se le veía despegado de ella... o ella despegada de él. Todo el mundo los tomaba como un "algo" y además cualquier insolente que se le acercara a la chica, Fred rápidamente los ahuyentaría con una mirada. Nunca había que subestimarlo a pesar de que su rostro era de alguien tímido y en realidad, despedía bondad por todas partes.

—Mande mi querido Fred—le sonrió—. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Por supuesto.

Molly reprimió una sonrisa. David tenía la costumbre de que cada día, Ralph le leyera las noticias internaciones, la pelirroja sabía que era para sentirse de un modo al pendiente de Londres ya que estaba muy lejos de su familia.

No había día que no se sintiera culpable de haberlo alejado de todos ellos.

Así que sin chistar, bebió un poco de lo que tenía.

—La economía subirá mucho estos días, mucho más en Francia—rió y su barriga tembló un poco. A David le recordó un poco a Santa Claus pero de repente, el ceño de Ralph se fruncio—. Al parecer hay problemas con Harry James Potter.

Molly no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos levemente; sabía que tenia la mirada penetrante de David encima de ella. No dejaría que ni un poco de sus sentimientos por su familia reluciera.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?—preguntó David en un murmullo; casi nervioso. No había dejado de observar a Molly.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que la pelirroja sintió que explotaría en cualquier momento pero la respuesta de Ralph la dejó sin aliento:

—De los grandes.

.

.

.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rose después de que haya pasado por un recodo del pasillo, sintió como unos brazos la apresaban fuertemente.

—Gracias a Merlín que estás bien.

Pudo observar su cabellera rubia y atrás de ella, se encontraba Seamus quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Nadie te toco, verdad? —le disparó y la pelirroja pudo observar un destello de preocupación y la chica le hizo señas para que se acercará; así agarrándole con fuerza la mano aún abrazada de la rubia.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Alice intentaba por todos los medios no llorar de lo difícil que estaba la situación, temía mucho por su amiga. Sabía que ella se podría defender muy bien de cualquier estúpido que se le acercara pero, ¿Podría con todo Hogwarts?

Seamus apretó fuertemente la mandíbula; él protegería a sus amigas a cualquier precio.

—Lo resolveremos Rose—la chica asintió y se apretó más a ellos—. Juntos.

Nuevamente, Rose sentía que podía ser invencible.

.

.

.

_**PASADO**_

Hermione despertó al oír el grito de Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Harry! —había ido hacia él y realmente asustada sujetaba su rostro para que despertara. Su amigo no paraba de temblar y sudaba a grandes cantidades a pesar del frío infernal que hacía—. ¡Despierta por favor! —le gritó ahora.

Aún y cuando le gritaba, Harry no paraba de temblar y gritaba también de vez en cuando. De un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Harry? —Hermione inmediatamente se abrazó a él; apretándolo fuertemente en contra de ella. Sentía como la respiración de su amigo se iba acompasando y relajando; llenándola de un gran alivio. El chico no dijo nada, simplemente se soltó de los brazos de su amiga y fue a su baúl a buscar otra camisa—. ¿Harry? ¿Estás..?

—Saldré un rato—le dijo un poco cortante.

La chica asintió sin decir nada más; sabía que su amigo aún no la perdonaba el haberse "liado" con el enemigo así que con dolor, lo vio irse de la tienda.

Mientras tanto, Harry se limpió alguna que otra lágrima. Había soñado que Ginny se encontraba besando a Draco Malfoy. Dio una última mirada a la tienda, la pesadilla había quitado los pequeños avances que Hermione avanzó con él. Comprendía su amigo más que nunca: jamás de los jamases perdonaría a Ginny si ella tuviera algo con Malfoy.

Jamás.

Y con ese pensamiento, se sentó en un árbol, dispuesto a olvidar por unas horas que estaba en una guerra y que él solo era un chico con el corazón roto por la traición de sus mejores amigos.

.

.

.

Batallaron para salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin porque ya había amanecido y estaban alguno que otro alumno afuera de las habitaciones; pero con la capa oscura y él a lado nadie osó dirigir la mirada.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, Draco la miró fijamente.

—Tienes que irte y lo sabes.

La pelirroja asintió y lo abrazó fuertemente; estaba dispuesta a besarlo pero el rubio con –algo- delicadeza la rechazó. Le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

Y aunque le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de irse, Ginny se la guardo para ella y aún la podía recordar años después: su rubio cabello pegándosele en el rostro, sus ropas desarregladas y con sus ojos grises llenos de un sentimiento que la embargo muy dentro de ella.

Desesperanza.

.

.

.

_**PRESENTE**_

Rose sintió como su amigo se tensaba y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto que Seamus observaba tan atento… era Scorpius. La chica sintió como su corazón se detenía.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy? —preguntó rápidamente Seamus y Alice volteó hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

Scorpius apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, furioso con él.

—Nada que te importa.

Seamus rió rápidamente.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas, me importa.

Alice sintió como algo caliente reconfortaba su corazón y miró con inmenso cariño a su amigo mientras que Rose lo miró con una ceja alzada pero en su mirada se veía lo orgullosa que estaba de su amigo. La pelirroja le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo que tenia libre y le sonrió a Seamus directamente.

—Si quieren espérenme en el otro pasillo, no hay ningun problema.

Seamus no podía hacer nada pero realmente no quería dejar a Rose sola con él. Y más con Hogwarts intentando hacerles algo por lo sucedido pero si alguien pudiera defenderla sería Scorpius.

—Solo un rato—dijo fulminando al rubio con la mirada y así, agarrar de la mano a Alice y llevársela por un momento.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta la socarrona voz del rubio sonó:

—¿Cuándo le dirá? — preguntó y Rose rodó los ojos; cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — le dijo directamente. El rubio suspiró agarrando su cabello, todo estaba pasando más rápido de lo que pensaba. Encajó sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella. Eran grandes y lo que había de especial en ellos era el brillo y la expresión que la chica le ponía.

—Mi padre nunca golpearía al señor Potter.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza para después, darle la espalda; aunque odiaba que le hicieran eso, el rubio aguantó por momentos. La chica aún lucía su vestido de color negro que se le veía muy bien. Scorpius tragó en grueso.

—Lo sé—murmuró la chica—. Pero nadie nos creería.

—¿Acaso a la chica de hielo le importa lo que piensen los demás? —picó el rubio ganándose una mirada de un perfecto ejemplo de porque se ganó ese título—. Así sonaste.

—Lo decía por mis amigos, no quiero nadie los dañe.

Scorpius sintió una pequeña preocupación por Alessandra y Utah pero sabía que se las podrían arreglar.

—No les pasará nada, Hielito.

La chica arqueó una ceja.

—¿Hielito? —pregunto con una risita irónica pero entonces nuevamente se puso seria—. ¿Qué haremos Scorpius? ¿Tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas?

Él suspiró.

—Sí y mucho.

—Tenemos que hacer algo—insistió—. Tenemos que ayudar a Papá.

Scorpius se ahorró el típico comentario de "Él no es tu papá, es el mío" pero ahora, todo era distinto. Era una situación grave.

—¿Y cómo crees que tú, Hielito, que lo podemos ayudar? — dijo con fastidio. La pelirroja resopló por su actitud negativa—. Los Potter no nos pueden ayudar.

—¿Y por qué no? — Rose ignoró el pequeño dolor en su corazón al recrear el rostro de Albus en la noche, cuando lo rechazó. La cara de Lily furiosa y la de comprendimiento de James. ¿Había hecho algo irreparable?

—Es todo Hogwarts.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos son los hijos de Harry Potter.

Se vería completamente hipócrita hablarles de un favor después de cómo los trato el otro día pero lo valía si eso garantizaba la seguridad de sus amigos y de Scorpius. De solo imaginar el rostro de Scorpius mientras lo maltrataban le causa una gran punzada de dolor.

El rubio nuevamente suspiro.

—Como quieras—dijo únicamente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Rose lo miró, sus ojos grises la observaban y pudo notar como su corazón palpitaba de un modo tan diferente pero a la vez, familiar. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Scorpius podía ver todas las pecas de la chica, sus ojos cafés lo miraban con curiosidad y un brillo que él no pudo identificar; estaba tentado a sonreírle.

Cuando los dos se acercaban poco a poco inconscientemente y antes de que pudieran estar lo suficientemente cerca, una mano agarró el cuello de Rose.

—Así te quería ver.

.

.

.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10.**

**¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y agradezco de todo corazón que aún sigan aquí a pesar de** **lo lenta que soy. **_**Vale mucho para mí :)**_

**Daré ciertos avisos:**

**Die in your arms será eliminada PARA VOLVER A SER PUBLICADA ya editada y por el momento está siendo publicada en Wattpad. Si quieren el link mándenme un MP.**

**¡Ahora sí! Ya pude usar el ask y ya me pueden preguntar cuando quieran; desde apurarme hasta pedirme adelantos. **

**También en facebook me pueden encontrar como Lily Jean M. :)**

**Lamento mucho las líneas negras, no sé como quitarlas :( si alguien sabe, es bienvenido!**

**-MarieJ97.**


End file.
